ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A rendition of the latest movie. Summary and spoilers inside. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!
1. Showtime

ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Summary- Gran Tesoro: a giant cruise ship/city that is said to be its own independent nation. Here, the Straw Hats have decided to take a vacation and make big money at the casinos. However, while the streets are literally paved with gold, it actually hides a much darker secret. Now, Luffy and friends find themselves facing off against the country's ruler, Gildo Tesoro, and his cohorts, and when Zoro is captured and set to be executed, it's up to the Straw Hats to rescue him. However, will Nami be willing to work with an old rival of hers from long ago, and save her relationship with Luffy and Aika?

* * *

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE! IF YOU DON'T WANNA SPOILED, TURN AWAY NOW! Thank you.

* * *

 **Ch. 1- Showtime**

Darkness...silence...but the latter is soon broken by the sound of two tap shoes hitting the floor and the snapping of fingers, almost in rhythm. A man steps up a flight of stairs, wearing a white suit with golden embroidery and a white top hat, a pair of golden sunglasses with purple lenses and wing-like frames. In his left hand, he carries a glittering golden microphone, and on each of his ten fingers are shimmering golden rings.

He soon reached the top of the platform, and as he squeeze the microphone... **BLOOOP! SHING!** A spear of gold came jutting out of the bottom!

"...Showtime."

 **SHUNK!** The man plunged the spear into the platform, causing waves of golden water to splash around, and then, golden tendrils same to appear around him, completely engulfing the man...who only grinned, as if he didn't notice. Then, the pillar began to rise from the depths as the sound of jazzy drum beats and trumpets filled the air. **BOOSH!** The platform burst up the water, under the starry night sky. Soon, an array of colorful lights flashed on, revealing a roaring crowd, sitting in the stands. Behind the platform was a stage, and the lights read "Gold Stella Show". Soon after, the clarinet players began to join in, followed by the trombones, then saxophones, then trumpets, followed finally by the drums.

On the stage, a bevy of beautiful lady dancers wearing extravagant clothing gyrated on stage before they all stepped back, revealing a woman with lavender hair done up in a bun, blue eyes, golden heart-shaped earrings, a black and yellow, one-strapped dress that only went down to her hips, a blue pearl necklace, and some sort of feathery armwear on her right forearm. She held a silver microphone in her hand, and soon, she began to sing.

 ** _"1, 2, 3, let's the start the countdown,  
(Shoo-be-doo-be-da~!)  
For this lovely show!"  
_**  
She turned and winked at the audience, and some men in the crowd whistled at her with hearts in their eyes while some of the women only sneered in jealousy.

 _ **"5, 6, 7, everything's okay, just waiting on you  
(Shoo-be-doo-be-da~!)  
To come through the door!"  
**_  
Soon, some women in top hats began to perform a kick-line while the songstress continued singing.

 ** _"Favored by demons and angels,  
Lend your ears and all will become clear!  
It's amazing, life is roulette,  
Gran Tesoro~!  
(Shoo-be-doo-be-da~!)  
Is waiting for you~!"  
_**  
Then, the platformed into a star shape, revealing the man from earlier, performing a tap dance during the song's bridge, and ending with him pointing up as fountains of water burst from below, and not long after, he joined in the song, as well!

 _ **"Ohhh~! There's nothing I can't buy with money!  
(Shoo-be-doo-be-da~!)  
Let's hear some cheers~!"  
**_  
At that, the crowd began to cheer even more, while Carina and the rest of the girls on stage began to a rather provocative dance.

(A/N: The rest of the song, for some reason, was not translated, so I used Google Translate to see what the rest of the lyrics might be, so bear with me.)

 ** _"I see a good man who is also a fool!  
(Shoo-be-doo-be-da~!)  
He just says "stab my back"!"  
_**  
 **BOOSH!** Water fountains sprayed into the air once more, adding to the effect of the show...and as the spectacle continued, they seemed unaware that some guest would soon arrive.

XXX

Out on the sea...a familiar little ship that had the face of a smiley-faced lion sailed towards a much larger ship...that was completely made entirely of gold. On the ship's figurehead, who else would be standing but the one and only Monkey D. Luffy, who, for some reason, wore a red helmet with a skull on the front, a paper mache ax strapped to his back, a pair of black shorts, and a red-and-white shiwa with the word "Kintarou" on the front of the loincloth around his waist. Sitting on his shoulders is his younger half-sister, Monkey D. Aika, who wore a watermelon-striped one-piece bathing suit, a pair of sandals, a sunhat that was shaped like a fox's head, and in her mouth was a banana-flavored pudding pop.

"WHOA~!" Luffy exclaimed, and soon after, Usopp and Tony-Tony Chopper appeared besides the Straw Hat Captain.

"Wow!" Chopper shouted, wearing a monkey costume.

"What the hell is that?!" questioned Usopp, wearing a pair of woodblock sandals, blue overalls, a pink shirt, and a hat in the shape of a bunny rabbit.

"IT'S SO COOL~!" they all cheered.

 _ **"Gold & jive! Just forget everything  
And enjoy it the way it is!~!"  
**_  
The ship's prow had two golden spires jutting out of the front, as well as a tunnel, and over that, there was a sign that read "Gran Tesoro", with 4 suit cards underneath.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy called out. "Is that thing really a ship?!"

"That's right, Luffy!" answered Nami, who wore a two-piece, blue and white "Sexy Neko" bikini and had a white and pink hibiscus in her hair. "It's known as the world's largest entertainment city! A place where flocks of people gather to get make big money: Gran Tesoro!"

 _"So this is Gran Tesoro, huh?"_ Blizzard asked, wearing a mask around his head that looked like a green dinosaur, as well as a dark green scarf with dark red stripes that looked like claw marks, as well as bands around his front ankles and the base of his tail that had a green, scaly design.

 _"It's humongous!"_ Kumi pointed out, wearing a light blue shirt with the word "AKITA" on the front and a strawberry hat on her head.

"It's practically an island!" Usopp added.

"All right, you guys!" Luffy shouted as he pointed forward. "Full speed ahead to the casino~!"

"AYE~!" the Straw Hats shouted before the _Thousand Sunny_ sailed right into the entrance. At first, all was dark...but then, something very tiny shimmered down towards the figurehead where Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Aika stood.

"Hey, what's that?" Luffy asked.

"It looks like..." Chopper started.

"...gold dust...?" Usopp concluded, and not long after making this speculation, more gold dust began raining down on the _Sunny_ , much to their surprise.

"It's...it's real gold...!" Nami whispered in awe, her eyes turning into Berry signs. "Quick, you guys! Gather as much of this dust you can! YEAH~!"

"Yohohohoho!" chortled Brook, who wore a yellow shirt with white flowers, a pair of pink shorts, a blue shirt under the first one that said "BANE" on the front, a pair of sandals, a pair of sunglasses with wing-like frames, and a hat with a pair of deer antlers on it, as his bones were soon covered in gold dust. "Look at me! Look at my bones! My golden bones!"

"Haha!" laughed Franky, who wore a white T-shirt, a pair of pink Speedos, and a black coat with a hood that looked like a mean bear, as he struck his signature pose. "SUPER~!"

"Whoa, check it out!" exclaimed Sanji, wearing a light blue, open sweatshirt, a pair of yellow, orange, and turquoise trunks, a white sunhat with a black band around the bowl, and a pair of orange crocs on his feet, as he looked over the railing. "Even the water is golden!"

"How fascinating," noted Robin, who wore a white sunhat, a pink, flowery blouse with the bottom ends tied under her cleavage, and a pair of black bikini bottoms.

"Eww~!" Aika complained in disgust as she held up her now gold-dusted pudding pop. "It tastes yucky, now! The gold dust ruined my pudding pop!"

Zoro, who wore a green cap on his head and a pair of beige camouflage patterned trunks, just snored as his body was covered in the gold dust. Blizzard and Kumi only stared up at the dust, but the former accidentally breathed some in through his nose, causing him to gasp for a moment before he let out a loud sneeze that was so big, the wolf-dog accidentally threw himself back, right on top of the snoozing Zoro, who cried out in surprise.

"BLIZZARD, YOU STUPID DOG, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" he shouted.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, meanwhile, held hands and danced around on the figurehead, ecstatically whooping and hollering as the gold dust showered around them. Some of it even went up Luffy's nose, but he didn't seem to notice.

 ** _"Gold & jive! Just forget everything  
And enjoy it the way it is!"  
_**  
"Hey, Franky!" Luffy called. "The exit's dead ahead!"

"Got it!" Franky answered as he pulled a lever. "Coup de...BURST!"

 **BOOM!** Using the aft cannon, the _Sunny_ blasted forward...right in the middle of the show, much to the surprise of the crowd.

"YEAH~!" Luffy cheered with his fists in the air.

"Wow! Who are those guys?"

"Don't know, but they sure can make an entrance!"

 **SPLASH!** The _Sunny_ landed in the golden water, causing the crowd to cheer even more.

"AWESOME~!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed as they looked around.

"Look at all the pretty ladies!" Aika called, watching the dancing women performing on the stage and on the platforms in the water.

"YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed with hearts in his eye sockets. "GORGEOUS!"

"What is this?!" Nami asked as she looked around.

As the Straw Hats made their big entrance, the man in the center platform just kept dancing, as if he didn't notice them at all.

"Huh?" Nami muttered in confusion. "Who's that guy?"

Just then, **KABOOM! SPLASH!** A cannonball appeared out of nowhere and hit the water near the _Sunny_ , causing it to rock violently.

"KYAA!" Nami shrieked.

"Whoa!" Aika cried as she almost fell overboard, but thankfully, Luffy caught her. "Thanks, Big Brother!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "No problem, Aika!"

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ Blizzard questioned.  
 _  
"I think I know!"_ Kumi answered. _"Look! We've got company!"  
_  
Out of the same entrance the Straw Hats emerged from came a very, VERY long galleon ship with a Jolly Roger on the sails that looked like your typical skull-and-bones mark...only for some reason, the skull had an elongated forehead.

"Gya! Gya! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a fat, dark-skinned man with incredibly large earlobes that hang to his chest. His hair was white and very long, considering how it went down his back and even sticking up to a considerable height at the top. He also has a long, white mustache and beard that stretches all the way down to his waist. His attire consisted of a giant belt that went over his bare chest like a sash, a pair of red-and-white striped trousers, a green-and-yellow buccaneer's coat that was worn like a cape, and a tricorne hat with the same Jolly Roger on the front, with a feather in the rim. "We are the Long-Long Pirates!"

"The Long-Long Pirates?" Luffy repeated.

 _"Never heard of 'em,"_ said Blizzard.

"Hand over all the money you have!" shouted the captain. "We lost all of ours in the casino, so now we got nothing!"

A white monkey with a long beard like the captain's, pink skin, a pair of brown pants held up by a green belt, a disproportionately large black beaded necklace, along with a red scarf, a purple helmet and goggles, and a pair of yellow bracelets, which hold very long, sharp claws, chattered wildly while clanging the blades against each other.

"What the hell is this guy talking about?!" Nami asked.

"FIRE!" the Long-Long Pirates Captain shouted as he lit the fuse on the cannon, which fired at the _Sunny_!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Brook and Nami shrieked.

"THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!" Brook cried.

"YOU THINK?!" Nami questioned as they ran to avoid the blast, just as the cannonball hit the water with a huge **SPLASH!**

Just then, there was a beeping sounds that came from the earpiece on the man's ear.

"Lord Tesoro! There are pirates in the entrance, and they're rampaging!"

"Leave them be," answered the man, now introduced as Tesoro. "It seems to have gotten the crowd riled up."

The audience let out even more applause upon seeing the pirates fighting in the entrance bay, and that's when Tesoro noticed the _Sunny_.

"Hmm? Is that them?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord. If the Jolly Roger is any indication, those are the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Upon hearing that, the lavender-haired woman gasped silently in surprise.

"The Straw Hats?" she whispered, being careful that she didn't speak into the microphone.

"Oh! Well, well!" Tesoro exclaimed. "This should be interesting!"

 **Snap!** He snapped his fingers, causing the lights around the entrance to go off and two spotlights to shine on the two pirate ships.

"H-hey!" Usopp stammered, nervously. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Aika, you and Kumi better go hide," Luffy ordered. "That's an order."

"Yes, Big Brother," Aika answered as she ran off to go hide with Kumi following after. Following this, the Long-Long Pirates hit the Sunny with their own cannon, which acted as a bridge connecting the two ships together, and soon after, a horde of pirates with long beards, striped pants, and pink bandannas boarded the sloop ship, along with a slim, gray-skinned man with long and wild pink hair, a pink beard that went down to his waist, blue, circular tattoos all over his right arm, a blue pearl necklace around his neck, a red T-shirt with sarashi binding around his stomach, dark blue pants, and brown shoes. In his hands was a very long sword, so long that it reached the other side of the _Sunny's_ deck.

"Hand over your money~!" he roared as he swung his long blade, causing an air-based slash to go flying towards Zoro, who awoke from his nap just in time to deflect with his own blade. Then, he jumped up into the air and landed on the upper railing, glowering down at his opponent.

"Man, you must like disturbing people's naps, huh?" the swordsman asked. "I don't know who the hell you are...but you better be ready for the consequences." At that, he grinned as he put his sword into his mouth.

However, the tall man only grinned back as he began to swing his sword.

"BRING IT ON~!" he roared as he made another slash at Zoro, who had somehow cut right through the slash, and then jumped down to charge at the opposing swordsman, who tried to swing at him a third time, and at first, it seemed like he had landed a direct hit...but then, as he looked to his left, he gasped upon seeing Zoro running along the blade of his sword!

"Three-Sword Style...ONI GIRI~!" Zoro shouted as he soon cut the tall swordsman down, and even slashed off his sarashi.

 **RORONOA ZORO  
BOUNTY: 320,000,000 B  
**  
Meanwhile, another one of the Long-Long Pirates, who was a huge, muscular brute that wore purple armor, had dark green hair, and a long beard, was trying to punch Sanji with his spiked knuckles. However, the cook, who was holding a tray with a crepe and a glass of mimosa, kept strafing around his fists.

"Hey, hey," Sanji warned as he dodged the brute's punches. "Take it easy, you're gonna make me spill this drink!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" the enemy pirate roared as he tried to punch Sanji again...only for the cook to kick his spiked knuckles, completely shattering them. "W-what the-?!"

 **BAM!** While he was confused, Sanji took this moment to deliver a second kick to the man's jaw, causing him to go flying off the ship.  
 **  
SANJI  
BOUNTY: 177,000,000 B**

"...Pain in the balls," the cook muttered before he turned to Robin. "Robin, your mimosa is ready!"

At that moment, several more pirates charged at Robin, who sat on the mizzenmast as she crossed her arms.

"Mil Fleur!" she exclaimed. "Gigantesco Mano!"

Just then, three giant arms sprouted out from the deck, grabbed the pirates, held them up into the air, and then slammed them all back down into the deck, headfirst!

 **ROBIN  
BOUNTY: 130,000,000 B  
**  
"Thank you very much, Sanji," Robin smiled.

With Blizzard, he is being confronted by a pirate who was a member of the Long-Arm tribe, considering her had double-jointed arms. He wore a powder blue vest, a pair of dark green trousers, a black bandanna around his head, and a green beaded necklace around his neck. In his hand was a pistol with a very long barrel.

"Eat this, mutt!" the Long-Arm man shouted as he fired several rounds at Blizzard, who charged at him while dodging the bullets. As he did, he imbued his fangs with Armaments Haki and began to spin around like a horizontal top.

 _"IRON TWISTER FANG!"_ Blizzard shouted as he spun towards the Long-Arm man, who gasped in horror before the wolf-dog struck him and sent him flying into a wall.  
 **  
BLIZZARD  
BOUNTY: 400,000 B**

"Hmph!" Blizzard scoffed as he licked his lips. "Chump."

As for Nami, she was running to the helm, chased by several enemy pirates, but she didn't seem at all scared as she held her Clima-Tact behind her.

"All right, girl!" said one of the pirates as they began to aim their firearms at her. "Where's the money?!"

Nami chuckled as she spun her Clima-Tact around.

"I'll tell you something good," she said as dark clouds appeared over the enemy pirates' heads, and soon after, **BABOOM!** A giant bolt of lightning struck them, delivering a powerful shock!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" they screamed.

"Thing is," Nami began, "I don't have any money!" She then playfully stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid.

 **NAMI  
BOUNTY: 66,000,000 B  
**  
Concurrently, on the yardarm of the mizzenmast, Brook just nonchalantly walked along, twirling _Soul Solid_ around on his wrist, while the white monkey with long claws chased after him, but when he tried to hit the skeleton with his claws...Brook just seemed to vanish into thin air, much to the primate's surprise. As he, as well as two other pirates, looked around, they gasped upon seeing Brook walking along behind them...with his sword unsheathed.

"I can see that your spirit is strong," Brook began, "but your flesh...is weak!"

 **KLINK! SLASH!** Sheathing his sword, the skeleton had already cut through the monkey and the two underlings.

"Not that I have any flesh, myself!" Brook exclaimed. "Yohohohoho!"

 **BROOK**  
 **BOUNTY: 83,000,000 B**

On the Long-Long Pirates' ship, they, along with a very tall man in a poncho, were trying to shoot at Franky with firearms.

"Shoot him down!" shouted the poncho-wearing man.

However, Franky was already prepared, for he put both hands together, and a flash of light appeared in the center.

"Franky...RADICAL BEAM~!"

 **BWOOM!** The laser was fired, sending several of the pirates and even the poncho-wearing man flying into the water, and in doing so, it is revealed that the tallest one was actually just two men, hiding beneath the poncho.

"Heh!" Franky smirked as he raised his goggles. "We like to go hard, here, brother!"

 **FRANKY**

 **BOUNTY: 94,000,000 B**

Just then, Chopper, in Walk Point form, ran along the Long-Long Pirates' cannon with Usopp riding bareback on top of him.

"Try some Shark Arrow Devils!" Usopp shouted as he fired several Pop Greens at once, and as Chopper leapt into the air as several huge Devil Flytraps emerged, devouring the enemy pirates. Chopper used them as a foothold to get more air while Usopp grinned.

"How do you like that?!" asked the sniper.

 **USOPP  
BOUNTY: 200,000,000 B**

 **BONK!** Due to not looking forward, Usopp ended up hitting the side of his head on the yardarm, thus causing him to fall off Chopper's back and onto the deck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Chopper questioned as he went back into his Brain Point form and scurried to Usopp, frantically. "USOPP! OH, MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?! I WASN'T LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING, I'M SORRY!"

 **CHOPPER  
BOUNTY: 100 B  
**  
On the _Sunny_ , Aika pouted as she and Kumi stood behind some barrels.

"It's not fair," Aika said. "I still can't fight with everyone, yet."

 _"Hey, I can afford to wait a while,"_ Kumi retorted.

 **MONKEY D. AIKA & KUMI  
BOUNTY: N/A**

With the Long-Long Pirates' captain, he gasped as he saw one of his crewmates get eaten by another one of Usopp's Devil Flytraps.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he shouted. "I know who you guys are, now!"

"HEY, LONG LOBES!"

The captain looked up and saw Luffy's arm wrap itself around the mizzenmast, causing him to fly around the ship.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Luffy questioned. "GET YOUR BIG, WIENER-HEAD OFF MY SHIP, NOW~!"

"H-HOW DARE YOU!" the enemy pirate captain shouted as he pulled on his earlobes...revealing a Gatling gun barrel hidden with his hair! "I'll teach you a lesson, boy! You can'd beat me!"

Soon, he started to pull on his earlobes, which caused the Gatling gun to fire. Luffy yelped as he tried to block the bullets, which ended up shredding his paper mache ax.

"I'm the Captain of the Long-Long Pirates!" the fat captain shouted. "Alexander Alex Kent Paul Harris Hendrix Howard Rudolph Eccentric Rainbow Special-"

While in the middle of stating his rather unusually long name, Luffy gave a cocky smirk.

"SHUT UP~!" he roared as the bullets bounced off his rubbery skin.

"BUT HOW?!" Alexander questioned as the bullets rained down on him.

"I'm made of rubber, dumb-ass!" Luffy shouted as he went Gear Second and stretched his arm back. "Now Gum-Gum..."

"Wait!" cried Alexander. "I'm not done yet-"

"JET PISTOL!"

 **THWAM!** Luffy punched Alexander right in his blubbery gut, sending him straight into deck of the galleon! With that, the Long-Long Pirates had been defeated!

 **MONKEY D. LUFFY  
BOUNTY: 500,000,000 B  
**  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the remaining pirates screamed. "Captain Long-Long was defeated!"

"Let's get outta here!" cried one of them as they attempted to flea. However, Tesoro smirked before he put his hands on his microphone, which caused the water around the stage to undulate rather violently. Then, parts of the water turned into giant golden tendrils of gold!

"Gold & jive, just forget everything  
And enjoy it the way it is!"

As Tesoro and the songstress repeated this verse, the tendrils grabbed the Long Long Pirates and held them up in the air!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" they screamed.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Luffy asked.

"So cool!" Chopper and a now revived Usopp exclaimed.

As everyone watched, Tesoro raised his hand and clenched it into a fist...and as he did, Aika seemed to spot that no one else did: the gold was spreading around the fights to the point where their wholes bodies were encased in it.

'Did they...turn into gold...?!' Aika thought before she looked up at Tesoro. 'What did he do?'

That's when Tesoro pointed his finger up to the sky and yelled out, "GOLD SPLASH~!"

 **BOOSH-BOOSH-BOOSH-BOOSH!** Fountains of golden water jetted out from around the walls of the entrance...until a final star-shaped fountain sprayed up!

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Tesoro called out. "Welcome to the world's largest entertainment city, Gran Tesoro!" He then grinned down at the Straw Hats. "Enjoy your stay."

"Wow...!" Chopper whispered in awe, while Aika seemed to have an uneasy look on her face before she turned and looked at Kumi.

"Kumi, you saw that, didn't you?" she asked.

 _"Saw what, Aika?"_ Kumi inquired.

As for Luffy, he turned to look up at the gold dust that rained down on them and grinned.

"Shishishishi!" he laughed. "I think we came to the right place!"

 **ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD**

* * *

Well, I finally got started on my version of this movie! I hope it was worth the wait for you guys!

Review, please!


	2. Welcome to Gran Tesoro!

**Ch. 2- Welcome to Gran Tesoro!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

"Ooooooh~!" Luffy exclaimed as Usopp and Chopper came and stood besides him.

"SO COOL~!" all three shouted as they looked around. They had just entered the city's port and saw many people of different races: humans, Fishmen, Minks, and even Long-Leg and Long-Arm Tribe members. However, the thing they thought was more amazing of all was the face that everything around them...was literally paved in gold!

"Even its port is decked out in gold!" Usopp exclaimed.

That's when someone approached the group: a slim woman with scarlet hair and large, crescent moon-shaped earrings, a black, backless dress with a white stripe going down the left side, as well as a pair of black pumps, a sash with a star-shaped buckle on it, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Wow!" she said as she approached them. "Would you look at that? Excuse me, but might you be the famous Straw Hat crew?"

The Straw Hats turned upon hearing the woman's voice.

"A pleasure to meet you," she said as she took off her sunglasses, revealing her lime green eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, as well, miss," Sanji greeted.

"My goodness, what a gentleman you are," said the woman before she noticed Aika, who was standing next to Nami, blinking in curiosity. "Hi there, cutie!"

Aika gasped before she ran and hid behind Nami, to everyone's surprise.

"Aika?" Nami asked. "What's wrong?"

 _"Yeah, why are you hiding?"_ Kumi asked.

Aika didn't answer. Instead, she only glared at the woman, causing Nami to chuckle sheepishly.

"Umm...don't mind her," the navigator assured as she pet the young D Carrier on the head. "She's shy."

"Not a problem," the woman replied.

Despite Nami being dismissive of Aika's behavior, Blizzard noticed right away that something seemed to be off. That's when he looked over at the woman, then glanced back at Aika.

 _'I think Aika senses something's up with her,'_ he thought, _'but what could it be?'_

"At any rate, my name is Baccarat," said the woman as she put her sunglasses away. "I'm the concierge for our V.I.P guests."

"That's cool and all," Luffy started, "but what does that have to do with us?"

Baccarat seemed to gasp in surprise at this.

"Why, it's because you're on the list!" she answered before he she held up a book and flipped through the pages. "Perhaps you're simply being humble, but all famous pirates, Marine leaders, and Government heads are considered V.I.P.s." She then held up the book to the Straw Hats, revealing the pictures from their wanted posters as well as their current bounties. "And there you are!"

"Uh-huh," Sanji hummed as he grinned, scratching his chin.

"Ahahaha!" Usopp laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I always knew I was a star, but it's still nice to hear it!"

 _"You're so full of yourself,"_ Blizzard muttered.

"Well, if you or any of the other stars need anything," said Baccarat, "feel free to ask me. Now this way, please!"

At that moment, something drove up to the group. It looked like...some sort of white car, and on the hood, pumping some levers, were a bunch of turtles wearing red helmets and goggles, all of them chanting "Turtle, turtle". As soon as it drew near, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky couldn't help but run up to it as they stared at it in awe.

"Sweet!" Luffy exclaimed. "What is thing?!"

"A tricked-out ride!" Franky answered as they quartet began to look the vehicle over.

"Like it?" Baccarat asked. "We call this vehicle the Turtle Mobile. It's the chief form of transportation here at the casino."

"Say what?!" Franky questioned. "So it's really powered by turtles?!"

"Rare Muscle Turtles, to be exact," Baccarat answered. "Observe the biceps."

"Turtle!" the Muscle Turtles exclaimed as they flexed their biceps.

"Turtle," said one turtle, wearing a driver's cap and a blue tie, as he jumped up and opened the passenger door of the car.

"Now, please step in and have a seat," said Baccarat, and the Straw Hats soon entered the vehicle.

"Ooh!" Nami chirped as she felt the upholstery in the car. "So soft!"

"There's a mini bar, back here!" Usopp exclaimed.

"You can help yourselves to a drink," Baccarat said as she sat in the driver's seat.

"Yeah?" Zoro inquired as he sat in the back, right next to Robin. "Any booze is good."

"They got cola?" Franky asked.

"Where's Big Brother gonna sit?" Aika asked, sitting in between Nami and Usopp while Kumi sat on the carpet.

"Shotgun!" Luffy exclaimed as he sat on the hood. "C'mon! Let's go!"

 _"Why are you sitting on the...?"_ Blizzard started before he trailed off. _"You know what? Never mind."  
_  
"Of course!" Baccarat answered. "Now departing for the _Gran Tesoro_ tour! Let's go!"

With that, she turned the key in the ignition, which caused a small bolt of electricity to course through the Muscle Turtles' bodies, which made them start pumping the engine while chanting "Turtle! Turtle! Turtle! Turtle!". Soon, Baccarat shifted into drive and drove off through a gate, where they all entered an open road.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Now this is what I call a sweet ride!" Franky added.

"Indeed," Baccarat answered. "The Turtle-Royce over there are especially skilled at gentle riding among the turtles.

"Is that right?" Franky asked, drinking a bottle of cola.

"Now then," said Baccarat, "let's start with the Downtown District."

On that, they drove through a gate with a welcome sign that had two cartoon-like clowns over it. There, they saw many women, dancing in the streets, as well as many casinos, restaurants, boutiques, and gift shops.

"Wow...!" Aika whispered in awe. "Look at all the lights!"

 _"So pretty!"_ Kumi added.

"You can say that again!" Usopp replied. "It's like we're in a dreamland or something!"

"Oh, no," Baccarat answered. "We're still in the Reasonable Area."

"Eh?!" Usopp and Nami questioned.

"This ship is ten kilometers after all," said Baccarat.

"TEN KILOMETERS?!" Usopp, Chopper, and Aika asked in surprise.

"That's right," Baccarat answered. "There are hotels and shopping malls, and casinos, of course, as well as pools, aquariums, theaters, golf courses, you name it! This giant ship truly is its own country: a sovereign nation recognized by even the World Government! As far as defense goes, we are guarded by the enormous Gigant Turtles, so Sea Kings and other sea creatures don't bother us. Therefore, we can travel anywhere in the world, even in the Calm Belt!"

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed as she looked around.

"Now we're approaching what we call the Luxurious Area," said Baccarat as they drove through another gate with two golden lion statues at the sides. Soon, the Straw Hats all gaped and exclaimed in amazement upon seeing more buildings, more luxurious and extravagant than the ones in the Reasonable Area!

"Now THAT is fancy!" Franky pointed out.

 _"No kidding!"_ Blizzard said.

"I'm noticing a bit of a trend with all of the gold," Robin noted.

"Indeed," Baccarat answered. "As I mentioned, this is a sovereign nation, and our king, Tesoro, is extraordinarily fond of gold! He gathered huge amounts of it from all over the world to build this one-of-a-kind golden paradise!"

"Does that mean he's, like, SUPER rich?" Luffy asked.

"That he is," replied Baccarat. "Although he's known as the Casino King, many don't realize just how literal the title is, and as if being the leader of a country wasn't enough, he's also a talented performer devoted to the art of entertainment."

As the group drove by, Usopp and Nami spotted the golden street railings.

"Hey!" Usopp whispered. "I bet nabbing just one of those could score us a ton of cash!"

"No kidding!" Nami agreed with starry eyes. "I've been just itching to swipe something since we got here...!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Baccarat, causing Usopp and Nami to yelp in surprise. "Just look up and you'll understand."

That's when the Straw Hats looked up and saw a Video Transponder Snail, perched up in a palm tree.

"Video Transponder Snails!" Nami exclaimed.

"Mmm..." Aika whimpered, nervously. "I never liked those things. They remind me of when Kumi and I were on Punk Hazard."

"That's right," Baccarat answered. "They've been installed all over the city. By law, anyone caught stealing or causing destruction will be thrown into our underground prison. We like to have fun, but safely, so do behave."

XXX

In a room filled with security monitors, a large man with a thick build watched Baccarat and the Straw Hats with a cat-like grin. His head was disproportionate from the rest of his body, which was rather small. He wore a black suit with a green bow tie, as well as a white stripe on the left side. He also has a head on his head which gave him the appearance of having cat ears, and there was also a green star on the hood.

"Tsururururu..." he chuckled.

XXX

"Come on!" Luffy urged. "We wanna see the casino, already! Hurry up!"

"Oh, in due time," Baccarat answered. "First, let's get you dressed."

"Dressed?" Aika repeat. "Dressed for what?"

XXX

A little while later, the Straw Hats were all walking through another gate...all of them wearing white clothing.

Kumi had a white shirt with red polka dots and a pair of sunglasses, while Aika wore a long dress with pink flowers and pink frills, a sunhat with decorative sunflowers and a green band around the bowl, an orange backpack, a pearl bracelet around her wrist, and a pair sunglasses with turquoise frames. The dress didn't really hide the band-aid on her left calf, though.

Brook wore a white suit and a coat with a gray leopard spot pattern, as well as a pair of orange sunglasses and his Soul King crown.

Blizzard only had on a white bandanna around his neck with red flowers and a gray ten-gallon hat.

Franky had his hair combed back in a slicked-back pompadour style, with a pair of sunglasses with golden frames, a white suit with a red shirt underneath that had the collar popped out, a red Speedo, and a golden chain necklace.

Robin had on a white dress that was ruffled at the bottom, and it only reached up to her hips. She had her hair done up in a ponytail, wore a pair of yellow sunglasses, a blue pearl necklace, and a blue feather boa around her neck and arms.

Chopper had on a white suit and a matching helmet over his signature pink hat, a pair of pink shades, a turquoise bow tie with a matching belt, and a black shirt and pants.

Sanji had on a white suit, a pair of magenta shades, and a red decorative flower in the left breast pocket.

Usopp had on a white suit, as well, not to mention a beige, plaid shirt and a white tie around his neck, a pair of black pants, white boots, a white bowler hat, a pair of black sunglasses, and a white fur coat.

Nami had a simple white backless dress with a black bow on the front, a pair of light orange shades, and a pair of yellow high-heel sandals.

Zoro had on a white suit with a black leather shirt and pants underneath, a white tie, just like Usopp's, and a pair of green sunglasses.

Finally, there was Luffy, who had on a white jacket, a blue shirt with an orange flower pattern, a pair of white shorts that were just like his usual blue ones, a pair of red sunglasses, and aside from his signature straw hat, he also had a straw ten-gallon hat on his head.

To put it simply...the Straw Hats looked very fancy.

"WOW!" most of them exclaimed as they looked themselves over.

"My!" Baccarat said. "Such fitting outfits for such incredible pirates like yourselves!"

"Hey," Nami started, "are you really giving these clothes to us?!"

"Of course!" Baccarat replied. "You are V.I.P. guests here, after all. This is a gambling city, so there's no need to return the clothes if you win. IF you win, that is."

"Mm-hmm!" Luffy nodded. "I got it!"

"No, you don't, Luffy!" Usopp argued in concern. "What'll happen if we lose!"

"Anyway, we're really high up, aren't we?" Luffy asked, ignoring the sniper.

"LISTEN TO ME, WILL YOU?!" Usopp shouted.

Everyone looked up to see a giant golden tower with a clock in the front, and the top looked like a finger that pointed upwards.

"So this is the casino, huh?" Luffy asked.

"That's right," Baccarat answered. "It's the eight-star hotel that we at Gran Tesoro place our pride in: The Leoro!"

"Man, look at it!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's all golden!"

"That it is," Baccarat concurred. "The Leoro is made entirely of gold. Gorgeous, isn't it?"

Suddenly, Robin walked up to Zoro, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind.

"I forgot how good you look in a suit, Tiger," the archaeologist said.

"Hehehe," Zoro smirked. "You look pretty snappy too, Robin. I think you should wear your hair back like that more often."

"And as for you," Nami said as she traced her fingers on Luffy's chest, "you look dashing in that ten-gallon hat, cowboy."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You look really pretty, too, Nami, especially in those shades."

On that, the two couples kissed each other on the lips, causing Aika to squeal happily at the sight while Usopp groaned in disgust.

"Okay, you guys," the sniper said. "We get it."

Just then, a bunch of children ran up to the Straw Hats, all clamoring at once as they held bunches of roses.

"Whoa!" Usopp cried. "Hey, who are you guys?!"

"Hey! Buy a flower from us, will ya?!" asked a boy with spiky blue hair, a missing tooth, a pink bowler hat, a blue shirt with a floral pattern, a pair of brown loafers, and a pair of dark blue pants.

"Pretty please?" asked a little girl with short, dark green hair, bright caramel eyes, an orange dress, a yellow sunhat with a pink bow, a pair of red shoes, and wore a backpack that looked like a teddy bear.

"You guys are V.I.P.s, right?!" asked the boy.

"Flowers?" Luffy asked.

"C'mon, hurry up and buy one!" the boy demanded.

"I'll buy some flowers," Aika said as she approached the children. "How much are they?"

"5,000 Berries each!" answered the boy, to Aika's shock.

"...But...I don't have 5,000," Aika answered. "Why would you sell them so high?"

"Because we can't be free unless we got money!" the boy replied. "C'mon, help us out, will you?!"

"You punks trying to rip off my little sister?!" Luffy asked, angrily.

"No, wait!" the girl answered. "Please, we can explain!"

"And just what are you all doing here?"

The kids gasped before they turned...and saw a pair of green eyes glaring at them from the shadows.

"Oh, no...!" the boy whispered in horror. "It's Kuro Diablo...!"

"Curry who?" Luffy asked.

Soon, something emerged from the shadows of the alleyways: a black jaguar with a golden collar around his neck, as well as a pair of golden bracelets around his front paws and a ring on his tail. He approached the children, who all shrunk back upon seeing the big cat.

"I thought I told you to get back to work," the jaguar said...actually speaking the human tongue, to the Straw Hats' surprise.

"H-he talked?!" Sanji questioned.

"Oh, yes, that's Kuro Diablo," said Baccarat. "He also works as a concierge here in the city."

"What are you children doing, bothering Miss Baccarat's customers?" asked Kuro Diablo. "This isn't a place for the likes of you, now is it? Now then...why don't you run along?"

"B-Big Brother, what do we do?" asked the little girl to the boy in the bowler hat, who sighed.

"...Excuse us," he said to the Straw Hats. "Let's get outta here, fellas!"

With that, the children ran off.

"Hey!" the little girl called out. "Wait for me!"

"Wait! Come back!" Aika called after them. "What did you mean by you couldn't free unless you had money?! Wait!"

"Oh, don't worry about them, little one," Kuro Diablo assured. "They're just a bunch of scam artists. We get them here, every now and then, but don't let them keep you from enjoying your stay here in our little city."

"Thank you, Kuro Diablo," Baccarat said. "That will be all."

The jaguar graciously bowed his head before he turned and ran off, while Aika and Kumi just watched him leave, the former having an uneasy expression.

"Well, that was weird," Luffy said.

"Don't pay it any mind," said Baccarat. "Now then, let's proceed to the casino, shall we?"

Luffy only tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged before he and the Straw Hats headed inside the casino. As they did, though, Aika went up and held Luffy's hand as she glanced at Baccarat...her unease steadily growing.

 _'Something's wrong with this place,'_ Aika thought. _'If it's anything like Punk Hazard...it must mean that these people might have something to hide.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	3. It's Entertainment

**Ch. 3- It's Entertainment**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Meanwhile, in a lounge in the Leoro, many people had gathered inside to have drinks and relax...among them being Tesoro, who is now wearing a hot pink suit with a white stripe going down the left side, and next to him was the woman who sang on stage with him, only now, she wore a black, backless dress, a rose in her hair, and a dark red feather boa around her neck.

"You were lovely tonight, as usual, Carina," said Tesoro, who tapped glasses with her.

"Oh, please," said the woman, known as Carina, as she gently swirled her drink in her glass. "You were the real star tonight, Lord Tesoro."

Tesoro only chuckled at this, and at that moment, Kuro Diablo appeared before them...but as he approached them, his body began to change. He started to walk upright, and his back legs straightened up. Then, his front legs became less bulky, and his fur disappeared, revealing tanned skin underneath. The top of his head grew slicked back, bronze yellow hair, and he now wore a black shirt with a jaguar spot pattern, a pair of dark red pants, white leather shoes, a golden necklace and bracelets around his wrists, and a white pocket handkerchief in his breast pocket, which he reached into to pull out a pair of sunglasses that he soon put on.

"Good evening, Brother," said Kuro Diablo, bowing his head.

"Good evening to you, as well...Plata," answered Tesoro.

"Ah, Carina," Kuro Diablo said as he held Carina's hand and kissed it, gingerly. "Looking ravishing, as always."

Carina only glared at him.

"Is there something you want?" she asked.

"Ah, yes," Kuro Diablo replied. "Brother, the Straw Hats have arrived. They are being guided here by Baccarat as we speak."

"Is that so?" Tesoro inquired, gently spinning his glass between his fingers. "They sure saved me the trouble of crushing Doflamingo...I can only wonder how they'll entertain me."

"We'll soon see, won't we?" asked Kuro Diablo.

"Oh, yeah! Speaking of whom!"

The two Gild Brothers turned to see a lanky man with brown hair staggering towards them. The blush on his face and the slurring of his voice showed he was extremely intoxicated.

"I heard about those Straw Hat idiots!" said the drunkard. "I hear that their cap'n's got the balls to say that he wants to be the Pirate King! Hic! Pretty lame, right?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, come on man, cut it out!" said one of his friends. "You've been drinking too damn much!"

"Yeah! Calm down!" exclaimed another.

A pause...but then Tesoro spilled his drink on the floor and then dropped the glass, causing it to shatter to pieces, to Carina's shock. As for Kuro Diablo, he sighed as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a pack of cigarettes, put one in his mouth, then took out a pack of matches, and used one to light the cigarette. At that moment, the drunkard finally noticed Tesoro's glare and gasp, startled.

"Say," said Tesoro, "can you answer one thing for me...just who gave you permission to laugh in front of me?"

"Uhh...I...I didn't-" the drunkard stammered.

"Who is it who decides what's funny in this city?" asked Tesoro, who grinned as he slipped off one of his golden rings, while Kuro Diablo took a drag from his cigarette.

"Th-that would be you, L-Lord Tesoro!" the drunkard replied, backing away in fear.

"Please, Lord Tesoro," Carina muttered. "Not this again."

 **FWIP!** Tesoro flicked his ring at the drunken man, who, by now, had sobered up and realized the trouble he had gotten himself into. In desperation, he turned to run as the little ring bounced after him...but then, the ring grew and morphed into some sort of rope, which coiled around the man and completely immobilized him, causing him to topple over.

"No! No, please!" he cried with tears of fright in his eyes. "Please, Master Tesoro! Forgive me! I won't laugh in front of you, anymore! I swear it!"

"I see," Tesoro replied. "You understand now, then...good."

Kuro Diablo blew out of a puff of smoke at this.

"Then...you are not needed."

On that, Tesoro pointed his finger down...and then, a huge golden chandelier seemed to liquify before it dropped down on the man's head!

"HELP M-" he screamed...but it was too late. The chandelier smothered his face, taking on the shape of a star as it did. The man let out muffled screams as he struggled to get out from the trap...but soon, his squirming turned into small twitches...and then, he went completely limp.

While the guests in the lounge gaped in horror...the Gild Brothers only snickered before they both cackled and clapped their hands.

"Did you see him squirming as he died?!" asked Tesoro. "It's entertainment! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No one knows entertainment like you, Brother!" said Kuro Diablo, who held his cigarette betwixt his fingers.

As the brothers laughed, Carina only looked at them in mild disgust while the other patrons looked down, sadly, silently mourning the loss of their friend.

"Now that that's out of the way," said Kuro Diablo, "what should be done about the Straw Hats?"

"Ah, yes," Tesoro replied. "How about we strike a little deal with them?"

"Understood," replied the black jaguar-man, who turned and walked away. "Oh, and Carina...I hope you and I will perform a little...duet of our own, soon. Perhaps in my suite, tonight?"

"Gag me with a spoon," muttered Carina.

"Feisty as always, eh?" asked Kuro Diablo. "I always did admire that about you. My offer still stands."

With that, he shifted back into his full Jaguar Form and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Carina with a grinning Tesoro.

"This should make me for a truly entertaining show," the latter smirked, while the former only glared at him bitterly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Sorry it's short. Review, please!


	4. Hot Shell

**Ch. 4- Hot Shell**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Concurrently, in a huge, extravagant room filled with slot machines, blackjack tables, craps, pachinko machines, and others, the Straw Hats gaped in awe as they got a good look at their surroundings.

"Wow~!" Luffy exclaimed. "So this is the casino, huh?! It's huge!"

"Indeed," said Baccarat. "We have several games and attractions here at the casino, so please, feel free to ask me about any of them. I'll be more than happy to guide you."

"Got it," Luffy answered. "Thanks a lot, Carrot Lady!"

"Big Brother," Aika said as she tugged at Luffy's pants. "Big Brother, I have to tell you something."

"Just a minute, Aika," Luffy replied.

That's when a man in a black suit and sunglasses opened up a metal briefcase filled with blue, black, and golden yellow poker chips.

"Now then," Baccarat began, "to start, we'll lend you 20,000 Berries worth of chips."

"20,000?!" Nami asked.

"Big Sis Nami!" Aika called as she tugged at Nami's arm. "I have to tell you something-"

"Not now, Aika," Nami answered. "Grownups are talking."

"But-" Aika started, only for the navigator to pet her on the head.

"Whatever you have to say, I'm sure it can wait," Nami said. "Anyway, are you guys really gonna lend these chips to us?"

"Of course," Baccarat answered. "Help yourself."

"Thank you!" Luffy said as he grabbed a handful of chips and ran off. "I'm gonna go try some games, now!"

"Us, too!" Usopp and Chopper added as they followed after the Captain, and Blizzard trailed along behind them.

"Hey!" Nami shouted. "Get back here!"

Soon, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard arrived at a gate with a sign that said "HOT SHELL" at the top, and at the entrance are four women with black leotards and white rabbit ears and tails.

"Let's try this one!" Luffy suggested as he, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard ran in.

"Wait, you guys!" Nami called after them as she tried to keep up, but she was too late to stop them from entering. The fact that she was lugging around the rather heavy briefcase didn't help matters, either. "Dammit...those idiots just do whatever the hell they want, don't they?" That's when she finally noticed the sign. "Huh? What kind of game is this?"

"This is a free-for-all race with the Turtle Mobiles," said one of the rabbit-eared women.

"Huh?" Nami muttered. "A race?"

"That's right," answered the woman, "and the winner claims 100,000 Berries."

"WHAT?!" Nami questioned. "100,000?!"

"Oh, dear," Robin said, almost worriedly.

"Here she goes, again," Zoro muttered.

XXX

A moment later, another woman wearing the same kind of rabbit suit as her cohorts and the word "KAME" written on her...posterior, walked into the middle of a road, where 6 Turtle Mobiles wait at the starting line. In the blue car with the number 6, Luffy, Chopper, and Blizzard sat with Usopp at the wheel.

 **"And now, we begin our annual Turtle Race: Hot Shell!"** exclaimed the announcer, causing the crowd to cheer. Not long after, Nami and the rest of the Straw Hats, followed by Baccarat, appeared as well.

"Boys!" Nami called. "You better not lose or else!"

"Yeah, just leave it to us!" Luffy waved. "You hear that, guys? We better win this thing!"

 _"Do we even have a choice?"_ asked Blizzard.

 **"Tonight, we have 6 participants!"** said the announcer. **"Preparations are ready to go! Whoever makes it back to the finish line first is the winner, and the winning bet receives ten times their investment! So, let's get things started!"  
**  
"Ready...GO!" shouted the blonde woman as she waved two flaming batons, and soon, the Turtle Mobiles sped off!

 **"And with that, the race begins!"  
**  
"Go, Big Brother, go!" Aika cheered as she watched the cars burn rubber...the wheels, so to speak, and not a certain rubber-man.

"Now, who will be the one to take the first corner?!" asked the announcer, and not long after, someone driving Turtle Mobile 5 sped out ahead of the pack. The driver was a man with a wrinkled face and long, dirty blonde hair. He wore a striped purple suit with a white collar, a pale orange scarf, and brown gloves and boots, with the gloves having the number 5 on them. He also had on a top hat and a pair of goggles.

 **"And it's Jimmy Myers, taking the lead! He has quite a reputation in these races! His personality changes once he's behind the wheel!"  
**  
As if on cue, Myers laughed maniacally, his hair waving around in an almost demonic manner.

"MOVE IT, BITCHES!" he shouted as the vehicles blitzed out into the open road, outside the Leoro.

"And Myers guns ahead of the group!"

As Myers sped on ahead, a loud **HONK-HONK** reached his ears, followed by the **RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT** of a machine gun, which blew out one of the tires of Myers' Turtle Mobile!

"What the hell?!" questioned Myers before **BOOM!** A cannon was fired, which blew Myers right off the course!

"And Myers is out, allowing Turtle Mobile 3 to take the lead!"

In Turtle Mobile 3, there was a large, tanned-skinned, muscular man with scars all over his chest and stomach, a brown handlebar mustache, a chin with four clefts, and a brown beard that is arranged between each cleft. He also had on a Marine cap and a cape draped around his shoulders, as well as a pair of shorts. Driving the car was a shorter man with a large gut and a red nose, a standard Marine uniform, a Marine cap, and a pair of orange goggles.

"It's Marine Petty Officer Straight, who hates leaving it up to others!"

"NYAHAHAHA!" laughed Straight as he pointed his cannon at the racers behind him, including the 4 Straw Hats, who cried out in surprise as they tried to dodge.

 _"Luffy, do something!"_ Blizzard cried. _"Use a Gum-Gum Balloon!"_

"Okay!" Luffy said. "Gum-Gum Ba-"

"No, Luffy, wait!" Chopper cried. "If you leave the car in any way, we'll get disqualified!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned.

"You're saying we can't fight back?!" Usopp asked.

"Pretty much," Chopper replied, sheepishly.

 _"THAT MEANS WE'RE SITTING DUCKS!"_ Blizzard shouted.

Soon, the racers had made it out of the casino and were outside, right above pools of golden water, where pretty ladies frolicked about in their bathing suits.

 **"And now, our racers have reached the pool area!"**

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

Straight kept trying to shoot at his competitors, just as they were beginning to reach a sharp turn in the track.

 **"And here comes the next turn!"**

"Officer!" shouted the Marine driving Turtle Mobile 3, Curve. "We won't make it if we just keep driving straight, sir! We'd better turn!"

"Screw that!" Straight barked. "Turn doesn't exist in my vocabulary! Just keep driving!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" Curve saluted as he kept driving...right off the course.  
 **  
"Oh, and they've fallen right off course! Only four competitors left in the race!"**

 **SPLASH!** Straight and curve ended up falling right into the pools, to the confusion of the girls playing in the water.

"And coming up from behind the pack, it's the Straw Hat Crew!"

XXX

Aika gasped as she watched Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard making their way up to the lead.

 **"They're just catching up to the mad doctor, Whitejack!"  
**  
"Look!" she exclaimed. "They're winning!"

 _"Go, guys, go!"_ Kumi cheered.

XXX

On the racetrack, Whitejack, a man with dark gray skin and light pink hair on the sides, his head wrapped up in bandages, a monocle over his left eye, a white shirt with a cross design over it, as well as a lab coat, a pink cape with a bow and high collar, a pair of pink pants, and brown shoes, smirked as he saw the four Straw Hats beginning to catch up.

"You're not gonna pass me!" shouted Whitejack. "Kiruko!"

"Right, doctor!" said a woman with blonde hair, red lipstick on her lips, a rather revealing pink nurse's outfit that showed her cleavage, long black stockings, white shoes and gloves, and a pink, heart-shaped nurse's hat with the number 4 on it, as she held up a giant syringe filled with liquid and squirted it out onto the track. "Pardon us!"

"Oh, crap!" Usopp cursed before their car uncontrollably skid around until it came to a stop, causing the other two racers to pass them!  
 **  
"Oh, and they slipped up on the track, and two other racers are overtaking them!"  
**  
"Hurry up, Usopp!" Luffy shouted.

"Right!" Usopp answered as he pulled on the stick, shifting into drive and sped after the other racers, who were driving around a giant mountain with the sign "GRAN TESORO" on it.

 **"The current status of the race has our other participants desperately tailing after Whitejack and Kiruko!"  
**  
"GAHAHAHAHAHA!" Whitejack laughed, but then, **BAM!** He and Kiruko were suddenly knocked off course by a much larger Turtle Mobile, driven by a thickset man with dark skin, four clefts on his chin, a black mustache and beard, a pair of blue overalls, over a yellow and red plaid shirt, a red bandanna around his neck, a belt with a cow's head on the buckle, brown cowboy boots, and a raggedy straw hat with horns on it, and a pink tattoo that said "BEEF" on his left bicep.

 **"And Whitejack is out! What power that Kent Beef Jr. of South Blue's Baltic possesses!"  
**  
"YAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Beef, heaving his arm in triumph.

 **"But wait! What's this?!"  
**  
All of a sudden, another car sped right passed Beef, its driver being a man with a giant, red, beak-like nose, a thin, orange mustache that angles up to his ears, as well as a small bear that ends in a very sharp point. His orange hair was arranged into a plume in the back, a brown helmet over said hair with a red stripe going down the middle, a pair of goggles over his eyes, and a red collared shirt.  
 **  
"And Times Count cuts passed Kent Beef Jr. and steals the lead!"**

"Dammit!" Beef cursed before he turned and saw Luffy's team approaching.

"GO~!" they all shouted.

"Get 'em, Pork!" Beef shouted to a large, gray, humanoid bull with a yellow shirt that had the number 1 on the front, and a red helmet with goggles on his head.

 _"Take this~!"_ Pork bellowed as he held up a giant bale of hay and threw it at the Straw Hats, completely covering them in it!

"GAH!" Luffy cried.

"I can't see!" Usopp shouted.

"Me, neither!" Chopper added.

 _"There's hay in my nose!"_ Blizzard barked out.

Soon, they came out of a dark tunnel and approached a very sharp turn, but while Beef, Pork, and Times Count made the turn effortlessly, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard couldn't see where they were going!  
 **  
"They've emerged from the tunnel and enter the Dark Course! The Straw Hats better recover fast!"**

Once the four Straw Hats recovered, they shrieked as they saw that they were about to drive right off a cliff!

"USOPP! TURN! TUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Luffy yelled.

"I CAN'T!" Usopp shouted.

Unable to turn in time, the Straw Hats were left to drive right off the track!  
 **  
"Oh! Wipe out straight to the golf course!"**

Down below, a man with broad shoulders, an angular jawline, thin eyes, a flat nose, a wide mouth, high cheekbones, thick eyebrows, a brown hat, a plaid coat, similar to a Marine coat, draped on his shoulder, a light blue shirt, and brown trousers, was seen playing golf, while his two caddies, a couple of women with visors, watched him.

"Nice shot!" said one of them, but as they looked up, they shrieked as they saw Luffy's team drop down on them and barely managed to get out of the way in time. However, the Turtle Mobile was spinning uncontrollably, despite Usopp's trying his hardest to get it going straight again.  
 _  
"I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!"_ Blizzard cried.

That's when Luffy stretched his arms out and grabbed the peak of the mountain, thus lifting the car into the air.

"Gum...GUUUUUUM...ROCKET~!" he shouted as the car went flying off the golf course and right over the mountain.

"Wait," said the golfer. "Wasn't that...?!"

"GO!" Luffy cheered as they went right over mountain and flew towards the amusement, and inside the Ferris wheel, there was a certain ramen-making Cipher Pol agent, kneeling before a woman with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Will you marry me?" asked Wanze.

"Eh?" the girl asked, but then, **WHOOSH!** Wanze saw the Straw Hats fly by, causing him to shriek in shock as he accidentally threw the roses in his date's face!

XXX

Back inside casino, Nami groaned as she held her head against the balcony.

"I knew this would happen...!" she muttered in frustration while Robin attempted to comfort her.

 **"Wait! What's this?!"  
**  
Aika gasped as she looked up at the monitors.

"Big Sis, look! Look!" she called, getting the navigator's attention, and they both saw that Luffy's team was heading right back on the course!

"LUFFY!" Nami exclaimed, happily.

XXX

 **KLANG!** The Straw Hats' Turtle Mobile landed right in between Beef and Times Count!

"Unbelievable! The Straw Hats have somehow made a comeback!"

"No way!" Beef shouted.

"Not bad," Times Count mused.

"YEAH~!" the Straw Hats cheered.

 _"We might just win this thing, yet!"_ Blizzard said. _"Look! The casino's dead ahead!"  
_  
Sure enough, there was the Leoro, and the racers were about to head right in!  
 **  
"Here it is, folks! The home stretch! Only one will make it to the finish! Who...will take...the prize?!"  
**  
"Go, GOOOOOOOO~!" Nami cheered.

"COME ON, BIG BROTHER!" Aika shouted. "YOU CAN MAKE IT!"

Before too long, the racers made it...and short close-up revealed that Luffy's team had reached the finish line first, by a mere inch!

 **"And the winners are...THE STRAW HATS~!"**

"WHOO~!" Nami hollered. "YES! OH, YES! YEAH, BABY!"

Soon, the Turtle Mobile stopped, and Luffy jumped out of the back seat, heaving his arms up into the air in victory!

"Shishishishi!" he laughed.

"Yay!" Aika cheered as she and the rest of the Straw Hats ran to congratulate their crewmates, with the former jumping into her older half-brother's arms. "Big Brother, you did it! You won!"

"We sure did, Aika!" Luffy exclaimed, before Nami ran up, wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck, and captured his lips in a kiss. Luffy was a bit taken back at first, but then he smiled as he returned it, much to Aika's delight.

"You okay, Usopp?" Zoro asked as he helped Usopp out of the driver's seat.

"Just dandy," Usopp answered, "that is, as long as we don't do it again. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a little nap."

With that, he outright fainted.

"I can't believe we just won 100,000 Berries," Robin mused.

"Who says we have to stop there?" Nami asked with a grin. "C'mon, guys! Let's keep up this winning streak!"

"YEAH!" the Straw Hats agreed.

On that, the Straw Hats went around the casino with their winnings. Nami and Franky stopped at a giant roulette table, betting on red, and sure enough, the ball landed right on a red space with the number 25.

"WHOO!" Nami cheered as she and Franky high-fived.

"Congratulations!" Baccarat said, clapping her hands.

Then, Zoro tried his hand at the giant slot machines, and the slots all landed on 7, which caused huge, golden coins to come falling out!

"YEAH!" Usopp and Chopper cheered. "BIG MONEY~!"

Next, Robin and Brook went to play some blackjack, and Robin got 21 on the first try!

"And that's that," the archaeologist smirked, causing the dealer to cry out in anger.

"DAMMIT!" he cursed. "That's more to my debt!"

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Well done, Miss Robin!"

Finally, Luffy and Sanji went to bet on a boxing match. Since Luffy never really gambled before, Sanji decided to bet on the blue boxer, who, after a long 15-minute bout, managed to defeat the red boxer with a strong uppercut.

"Yes! He got him!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Way to go!" Luffy cheered.

After many winnings, the Straw Hats had gained quite a large amount of money...nearly 300,000 Berries, to be exact.

"This is great!" Nami said as she and the other Straw Hats walked around the casino. "We haven't lost once!"

"Yeah!" Usopp answered. "It's almost to good to be true!"

"Don't you think we should stop and head back to the _Sunny_ with all our earnings?" Brook asked.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Nami answered. "Who says we have to stop here?! We can win TONS more!"

"Oh, boy," Zoro groaned. "Nami's going crazy, again."

"You're free to try as many games as you like," Baccarat smiled. "It does our hearts good to see our guests enjoy themselves so much."

"See?" Nami asked. "She knows what I'm talking about!"

But then, she heard a faint thud behind her, followed by the panicked clamoring of the other Straw Hats.

"Luffy!" Robin cried.

"Luffy, you okay?!" Usopp questioned.

"What just happened?!" Sanji asked.

Nami turned around, only to gasp upon seeing Luffy, collapsed on the floor with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Oh, my god!" cried the navigator as she ran to his aid and gently picked his head up. "Luffy, are you okay?! Can you hear me?! What's wrong?!"

"...I'm..." Luffy murmured.

"Yes?" Nami asked.

"...I'm hungry...!"  
 **  
Grrrrrrrrlllllggh!**

Upon hearing their captain's rumbling stomach, the Straw Hats groaned.

"It figures," Sanji grumbled.

"Well...I guess we have been walking around a lot, huh?" Nami asked. "I'm not surprised Luffy's hungry by now."

"Big Sis," Aika spoke up. "Kumi and I are hungry, too."

Kumi whimpered in agreement at this.

"If you're hungry," Baccarat started, "you could go to our grand buffet, here in the Leoro!"

"Buffet?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

"Oh, yes," Baccarat answered. "It's open almost 24 hours a day, and has all sorts of dishes...including all-you-can-eat prime rib!"

"Where is it?!" Luffy asked, drooling buckets. "Where?! WHERE?!"

"It's that way," Baccarat replied, pointing behind Zoro. "And since you're a V.I.P guest, that means you get to eat for free!"

"FREE?!" Luffy asked. "WHOO-HOO! C'MON, AIKA! KUMI! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!"

"Yeah!" Aika cheered as they ran off to go eat.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "We'll be hanging out in the casino a bit more, okay?!"

"Got it!" Luffy replied.

"And please keep an eye on the girls! You know how they tend to wander off!"

"Don't worry, Nami, I got this! What could go wrong?!"

"...That's what I'm afraid of," Nami muttered...and she didn't realize how right she would be. **  
**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Anyone else laugh when Wanze appeared? XD

Review, please!


	5. Aika's Suspicions

**Ch. 5- Aika's Suspicions**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Luffy, Aika, and Kumi had entered the Leoro's grand buffet. The smell of sizzling meat wafted through the air, causing their mouths to water and their stomachs to grumble. They could see the food all laid out on a table, freshly cooked and ready to eat while the patrons dined at separate tables.

"Man, this place is awesome...!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Let's hurry up and get some food!" Aika replied.

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" Luffy answered as the trio went to the table to make their selections. "Oh, man, what should we get first?!"

"Wow! They have cinnamon cookies here!" Aika said as she took the cookies and put them on a little plate, then took some a dollop of whipped to top it off. She also picked out some fruits, some pasta, and some soup, while Kumi grabbed some ham and a few slices of melon meringue pie. Luffy, meanwhile, was grabbing as much food as he could and piled it all up on his plate, from burgers to spaghetti to soup to bread, and most importantly, the prime rib, and he took at least 6 slabs of the succulent beef just oozing with juices.

"I love this place!" Luffy said as he looked at his meal. "C'mon, girls, let's go find a place to sit!"

"Okay!" Aika answered as she and Kumi followed after him.

"This looks like a good place to sit," Luffy speculated as they all sat down at a table with a white cloth, but just as they were about to eat, one of the staff came up and put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, stopping him just as he was about to take a bite out of a cheeseburger.

"Whoa, hey, buddy!" the waiter said. "Didn't you see the sign?" He then pointed up to a plaque on the wall that said "Do Not Take More Than You Can Eat".

"Yeah, we read it," Luffy answered. "What's the problem?"

"Well, clearly, you can't eat more than-" the waiter started, but in the blink of an eye, almost half the food was already good, and he saw noticeable crumbs on Luffy's, Aika's, and Kumi's face, and the captain's stomach seemed to bulge out a bit.

"What was that you were saying?" Luffy asked.

"...Never mind," the waiter said before he turned around, sighing. "Great...another one."

As he went to go serve another table, the D. Siblings and Kumi continued eating.

 _"Mmmm~!"_ Kumi hummed as she ate some of the pie she got. _"Melon meringue pie!"  
_  
As Aika took a bite of her pasta, she looked out to her right, only to spot a familiar face: Kuro Diablo, in his jaguar form, just silently padding by. He stopped for a moment and looked around, as if to see if someone was watching him, before he continued to walk.

"Aika?" Kumi asked. "What are you looking at?"

"It's that talking jaguar from before," Aika answered.  
 _  
"So?"_ asked Kumi. _"He's probably just doing his job. Leave him alone. It's none of our business anyway."  
_  
As the Akita pup continued eating, along with Luffy, both failed to notice Aika had gotten out of her chair, had shifted into her wolf form, and quietly padded away. However, Kumi finally happened to notice and gasp before she went after her.  
 _  
"Aika, wait!"_ the pup called after her owner. _"What are you doing?! Are you insane?! You can't just walk outta here! Luffy's gonna notice!"  
_  
"I'm going on an investigation," Aika answered, "and you're going with me."

 _"Oh, no, I'm not!"_ Kumi replied, sternly as she sat on her haunches. _"If you wanna go and get yourself in trouble, then be my guest, but I'm staying here and I'm gonna stuff myself until I feel like I'll burst!"_

"Fine," Aika answered as she walked away. As she did, Kumi began to feel an immediate sense of unease before she glanced at Aika, then back at Luffy, who sat at the table and continued gorging himself.

 _"...Maybe Luffy won't notice we're gone for a few...ten minutes,"_ the Akita pup said before she turned and ran off after Aika. _"Aika! Wait for me!"  
_  
Aika smiled as she heard her best friend approach from behind, causing her to turn and face her as she panted. Once Kumi caught her breath, she soon looked up and gave the Honshu Wolf girl a glare.

 _"If we get in trouble for this,"_ Kumi started, _"I know who to blame."  
_  
"Yeah, I know," Aika answered.

XXX

Kuro Diablo walked through the crowd, who didn't seem to pay him any mind at all. In fact, some even greeted him cordially, causing him to bow his head back at them. As the jaguar-man kept walking, Aika and Kumi quietly tailed after him, using whatever cover they could find and trying to maintain a good distance.

 _"So, tell me,"_ Kumi said as she followed Aika. _"What's going on with you?"  
_  
"What do you mean?" Aika asked.

 _"You've been acting strange since we first got here,"_ said Kumi. _"It's almost like you're paranoid or something."_

"I'm not paranoid, Kumi," Aika replied. "I'm suspicious."  
 _  
"Is there a difference?"_ Kumi inquired.

"Look, doesn't this place bother you, at all?" asked Aika. "I mean...didn't you think something might've been wrong when you saw those kids earlier?"

 _"Aika, they were obviously scam artists,"_ said Kumi, nonchalantly scratching her ear. _"Why else would they wanna charge us so much money for a single flower?"  
_  
"Then what did they mean by they can't be free unless they have money?" Aika questioned. "Explain that."

 _"Well...err...umm..."_ Kumi murmured.

"Also...I noticed something really weird," Aika added. "Remember those pirates who attacked us earlier?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Kumi asked in reply.

"...When those tentacle things grabbed them," Aika began, "they turned into...gold."

It was then that Kumi's expression turned from to dull to surprised.

 _"...You have my attention now,"_ the Akita pup said. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Yeah," Aika nodded. "It was really weird...not to mention scary. At first, I thought coming here was gonna be a good idea...but this place...it almost reminds me of...Dressrosa or Punk Hazard!"

 _"Okay, if you're actually comparing this place to those places,"_ Kumi began, "then something must REALLY be wrong here!"

"See?" Aika asked. "I tried to tell Big Brother and Big Sis Nami, but they're too busy playing around in the casinos to listen to me!"

 _"...I'm sorry I didn't hear you out, before,"_ Kumi apologized.

"It's okay," Aika smiled before she looked back and saw Kuro Diablo beginning to walk again. "He's on the move! Let's go!"

"Uh...we're gonna be back before Luffy notices that we're gone," Kumi said as she followed after the wolf girl. "...Right?"

XXX

Back at the buffet, Luffy was pigging out on as much food as he could eat. His stomach had bulged out a considerable width, but he just kept eating, shoveling as much food as he could into his mouth. Around him, the customers watched, some in awe at his appetite, others in disgust at his table manners. In fact, some were so disgusted, that they just decided to pay their bill and run out.

 **URRRRRP!** A monstrous belch erupted from the Straw Hat Captain's maw before he continued to stuff his face. As he did, he noticed an uneaten lobster, just lying on the table next to him while a man watched, too distracted by Luffy's gluttony to eat, himself.

"You gonna eat that, dude?" Luffy asked, pointing at the shellfish, and the man responded by putting the lobster on his plate before he put some money on the table and out. "Thanks!"

The waiter groaned and shook his head, wondering how a customer like Luffy ended up in this place.

XXX

With Aika and Kumi, the two had followed Kuro Diablo quite a ways until they had reached some sort of entrance, which they now stood in front of and saw a flight of stairs leading downward...into the darkness.

 _"He went down there,"_ Kumi said, nervously.

"Well, I guess that's where we're going," Aika replied as she carefully made her way down, with Kumi hesitantly following after her.

 _"Aika? You're still in front of me, right?"_ Kumi asked. _"I can't see very well in the dark!"  
_  
"I'm right in front of you, Kumi," Aika answered, her eyes glowing in the darkness. It seemed like ages before they finally reached the bottom, and once Kumi's eyes adjusted, she and Aika both gasped as they saw that they were in a much larger room, this one being made of pure stone, it seemed, with pillars all around them, as well as gigantic, metal cups and giant dice made of steel.

 _"Where are we now?"_ Kumi asked.

"It looks like a storage room," Aika answered. "Only thing is...why would they need this stuff more? And why would it be so big?"

"Also...where did that jaguar go?" Kumi asked. "We both saw him come down here, didn't we?"

Suddenly, Aika's ears twitched as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, which caused her to gasp.

"Somebody's coming...!" she whispered. "Quick! Hide!"

The closest thing they could hide behind was another pillar, and as they hid, they saw two men in suits appear...along with Kuro Diablo in his human form.  
 _  
"Huh?"_ Kumi muttered. _"Who's that guy?"  
_  
"I don't know," Aika whispered, "but...he almost seems familiar, somehow."

"Is everything getting under way?" asked Kuro Diablo.

"Yes, sir," said one of the men. "We're almost ready for the Straw Hats to enter the V.I.P room."

"Excellent," Kuro Diablo grinned. "Those fools won't know what hit them."

"Are they talking about Big Brother and everyone else?" Aika whispered.

"Sounds like it," Kumi answered, softly.

"My brother is sure to be pleased to meet them," said Kuro Diablo. "After all, it's only fair we turn our attention on them, now that Doflamingo's out of the picture."

Aika and Kumi gasped at this.

"I can see it now," Kuro Diablo mused. "The looks of shock on their faces when they make the realization. As my brother would say...it truly is entertainment. Hehehehehehe...!"

"Oh, no...!" Aika whispered. "It's some kind of trap! Kumi, we gotta get outta here and warn everybody!"  
 ** _  
ACHOO!_** Kumi suddenly let out a sneeze, which caused Kuro Diablo to tense up before he looked back, and he caught a glimpse of a small behind the pillar.

"...Well, well," the jaguar-man said, "it would appear that we have mice. I can't stand mice." He then turned and pointed at his two underlings. "You two, go get everything ready. I'll deal with this problem myself."

"Yes, sir," the two men answered before they left, while Kuro Diablo went off in search of the two "mice".

"All right!" he called out. "Whoever you are, come out! There's no point in hiding! I know you're here, somewhere!"

"Quick, let's get outta here!" Aika whispered as she and Kumi turned to run, but before they could even get so much as two feet away...

"Can I help you two find something?" Kuro Diablo asked, causing them to gasp as he stood behind them, glaring through his sunglasses. "Well?"

"Ummm..." Aika muttered. "We...uhh...got lost, trying to find the bathroom! Shishishi...?"

"...Lost on the way to the bathroom, eh?" asked a skeptical Kuro Diablo, who raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Uhh...y-yes, sir," Aika answered. "We didn't mean to come down here. Honest."

"...Do you take me for an idiot?" asked Kuro Diablo, causing the pups to gulp nervously, which in turn, caused the man to chuckle. "Oh, relax...you two have nothing to fear! As it happens, I like little kids like you!"

"Oh, really?" Aika asked. "Well, that's a relief. So that means you don't mind letting us go, right?"

"I'm not finished," said Kuro Diablo, causing the young D. Carrier to tense up as he removed his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. "I like kids...but only when they're not being sneaky, little liars like you two." He then opened his eyes...revealing them to be completely green with slit pupils.  
 _  
"W-what's up with his eyes?!"_ Kumi asked, nervously, and soon after, the man growled as his body began to shift from his human form...to his jaguar form.

"He's...he's a Devil Fruit user...!" Aika gasped while Kuro Diablo chuckled in a sinister manner.

"Clever deduction," he grinned. "However...I'm afraid this is as far you both shall go."

 _"...Happy now?"_ Kumi questioned as she glared at Aika, who grinned sheepishly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	6. Aika's Gamble

**Ch. 6- Aika's Gamble**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Blizzard padded through the crowds of people, looking around for a certain rubber captain. Nami had sent the wolf-dog to go pick Luffy up, for the rest of the Straw Hats were about done with the casino games by now. As Blizzard entered the grand buffet, he saw that the place was almost empty...save for the staff members...and a very bloated Luffy, who lied on the ground, his stomach having ballooned out so big that it looked like he swallowed 6 people, and it almost looked like the buttons on his shirt were about to burst right off.

"Uggggh...!" Luffy groaned as he put his hands over his belly. "Man, am I stuffed...!" He then let out a huge belch.

 _"I should've known,"_ the wolf-dog grumbled in irritation as he approached Luffy. _"Luffy...get up, you glutton."  
_  
"Blizzard?" Luffy asked. "What are you doing here?"

 _"Nami sent me to pick you up,"_ said Blizzard. _"Did you enjoy the food?"  
_  
"A little," Luffy answered as he tried to sit up. "Honestly...the prime rib was a bit rarer than I'd like."

Blizzard sighed and rolled his eyes before he went over to the table.  
 _  
"I hope the girls aren't as bloated as you are-"_ he started, only to gasp when he saw two empty chairs. _"What the hell...? Luffy, where are the girls?"  
_  
"Uhh...they should be at the casino, right?" Luffy asked.  
 _  
"No, not Nami and Robin!"_ Blizzard barked. _"Aika and Kumi! Where the hell are they?!"  
_  
"Wait...you mean they're not at the table?!" Luffy asked, worriedly.

 _"Does it look like they are?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Dammit, Luffy, you were probably so busy stuffing your face, that you didn't even notice they wandered off!"_

"Oh, man! Nami will kill me!" Luffy cried.

 _"Not if we find them first!"_ Blizzard replied before he turned and ran. _"C'mon, we gotta track those two down!"  
_  
"Wait, Blizzard!" Luffy called after him.  
 _  
"What is it, now?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"...I can't get up," Luffy admitted, causing the wolf-dog to slap a paw over his muzzle in frustration.

XXX

Meanwhile, Aika and Kumi found themselves backed up into a corner as Kuro Diablo slowly stalked toward them, snickering with malicious intent. The former, in her Wolf Form, looked around, trying to think of what to do, but then, her instincts took over and did the only thing she thought possible. Raising her right front paw with her claws extended and she swiped them across the jaguar's nose, leaving three claw marks.

"YAAAAAGH!" Kuro Diablo yowled in pain as he reared up on his hind legs.

 _"RUN, KUMI, RUN!"_ Aika shouted as she dashed off, and Kumi followed suit.

"WAIT FOR ME!" she cried out as Kuro Diablo recovered and growled as the two pups fled.

 ** _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRR~!_** That powerful roar and those shrunken slit pupils only meant one thing: the hunt was on.

"YOU DAMN WOLF BRAT~!" Kuro Diablo yelled as he began to pursue the girls, who panted as they began to run up the stairs from which they entered the room from.

 _"Hurry! He's coming this way!"_ Kumi cried as she and Aika dashed up the stairs with Kuro Diablo not too far behind them. As soon as they were out in the open, the pups scrambled through crowds of people, causing them to let out shouts of surprise and alarm, followed by shrieks of shock when the jaguar came leaping out of the stairwell!

"Where are you, you brats?!" Kuro Diablo questioned as he looked around and soon spotted them making a break for the casino. "Aha!"

He roared as he continued to pursue the duo, who ran as fast as their legs could carry them. As Aika turned around, she gasped as she saw him beginning to get closer and closer, preparing to pounce.

"Get down!" Aika shouted as she pushed Kumi to the floor, causing Kuro Diablo to leap right over them and end up crashing into a pool table!

"Whoa!" a man cried in surprise. "Where'd he come from?!"

"Wow," Aika said. "For a jaguar, his pouncing leaves a lot to be desired."

"I HEARD THAT!" Kuro Diablo shouted as he began the chase, causing them to shriek as they ran for the casino.

"HELP!" Aika cried. "BIG BROTHER! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

XXX

At the casino, Luffy, who had slimmed down to his regular figure, gasped silently, as if he heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Luffy asked.

 _"Hear what?"_ Blizzard asked in response.

"Aika...I heard her screaming," Luffy answered. "She sounds like she's in danger!"

 _"Well, what'd you expect?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"She is your sister, after all!"  
_  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Luffy asked.

"You know exactly what it means!" Blizzard barked.

"Whatever, just help me find the girls!" Luffy replied before he reached over and pulled up what looked like a table cloth, but saw two smooth-skinned legs. Not long after, a woman shrieked as she held her dress...which Luffy had lifted up.

"Oh, hi!" Luffy answered. "Hey, did you see a little girl around? Black, scruffy hair like mine, brown eyes, butterfly hair clip...cute little puppy-dog following her around? ...No?"

"Creep!" the woman shouted as she hit Luffy with her purse, then scoffed and walked away with her nose in the air.

"Nice purse...!" Luffy groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Luffy?"

"AAH!" Luffy yelped as he turned and saw Nami, as well as the rest of the Straw Hats and Baccarat, approach.

"About time you decided to show up," Usopp said.

"What happened, the buffet run outta food?" Sanji asked. "Wouldn't be surprised if it did."

"How was your meal?" Baccarat asked. "I hope it was to your liking."

"Well, the prime rib could've been cooked a bit more," Luffy answered, "but other than that, everything was great, but-"

"Uhh...Luffy?" Nami asked. "Where are the girls?"

At that moment, Luffy's face went pale and he started sweating bullets.

"Uhhhh..." he murmured as he looked around.

"Oh, no," Blizzard groaned with dread.

"Luffy," Nami said in a warning tone, "you do know where the girls are...right?!"

"Uhhh...maybe?" Luffy answered, looking off to the side and sweating profusely as he whistled a poor tune.

"...You lost them, didn't you?" Nami glared.

"Umm...no...?" Luffy squeaked.

"You did!" Nami shouted. "Dammit, Luffy, I knew I couldn't trust you to watch them! You were probably too busy stuffing your face to notice them wander off, you idiot!"

"O-oh, yeah?!" Luffy questioned. "Well, you're one to talk, Nami! You'd probably be watching the slots too much to keep your eyes on them, either!"

"Excuse me?!" Nami asked, angrily. "How dare you!"

"Oh, good lord, here it comes," Robin muttered, dreadfully, while Zoro smirked.

"Now this is entertainment," the swordsman mused, causing Robin to smack him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Shush!" Robin whispered.

"You are the most idiotic pain-in-the-ass that I have EVER known!" Nami shouted.

"You know something, Nami?!" Luffy questioned. "It's not like anybody put a gun to your big head!"

"What did you say?!" Nami shouted.

"You heard me!" Luffy barked.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Usopp cried. "Look, I know tensions are high, but you guys are forgetting one thing: Aika and Kumi! So let's stop fighting and find them!"

"Yeah, but where are we gonna find them?" Franky inquired.

"They could be anywhere in this place," Chopper added.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Everyone turned and gasped upon hearing Aika's panicked shrieks, and sure enough, there she was, along with Kumi, running through the casino like two bats out of hell, and not too far behind them was Kuro Diablo, who roared as he tried to lunge at them, only to crash into a craps table!

"Agh! Dammit!" he cursed.

"Kuro Diablo?!" Baccarat questioned.

 _'What is that moron doing?!'_ she thought. _'He'll ruin everything!'_

"Is that the talking jaguar?" Luffy asked.

"LUFFY! HE'S CHASING THE GIRLS!" Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Blizzard all shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed as he chased after Kuro Diablo. "HEY! LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER AND HER PUPPY ALONE!"

With Aika and Kumi, they jumped up onto a blackjack table, scattering the cards as they went along, with Kuro Diablo leaping after them and even toppling the table over with his added weight.

"GET BACK HERE~!" Kuro Diablo roared as he continued his ruthless pursuit.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" cried Aika as she Kumi ducked under a roulette table, but Kuro Diablo knocked it over, which caused the roulette wheel to drop on an unfortunate man's foot and caused him to yowl in pain as he held the injured appendage.

"This guy's just not gonna let up!" Kumi said as they looked up, only to gasp as she and Aika found themselves standing before a dead end!

"Oh, what now?!" Aika asked, before they both felt a shiver go down their spines, and as they looked back, they gasped upon seeing Kuro Diablo, who snickered as he approached him, his claws unsheathed.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Nowhere to run to, girls, and nowhere to hide."

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Aika replied. "Just wait until my Big Brother gets here! Then you're gonna get it!"

"Ooh, I'm terrified!" Kuro Diablo said in mock fear. "Whatever shall I do?"

"HEY!"

Kuro Diablo turned, only to be met with a fist to his jaw, which caused him to stumble back a bit in shock.

"Big Brother!" cheered Aika.

"Why you!" Kuro Diablo hissed as he lunged for Luffy, but he was soon interrupted when a familiar white blur leapt at him from the side and tackled him to the floor, causing the crowd to flee in panic.

 _"All right, Blizzard!"_ Kumi cheered, excitedly, as Blizzard and Kuro Diablo violently tussled around, both trying to aim for the jugular.

 _"Why the hell were you chasing Aika and Kumi, you bastard?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Because they're snoopers, that's why!" Kuro Diablo shouted before he kicked the wolf-dog off him.

"Snoopers?" Luffy repeated. "What do you mean by that?!"

Kuro Diablo smirked at this before he soon poised himself to pounce, once more.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked the jaguar, who let out a roar as he lunged at Luffy, who quickly took a fighting stance, but just as Kuro Diablo drew near, something looped around his neck, causing him to drop down in midair. It was revealed to be Baccarat, who held a catch-pole in her hands with the noose tightened around Kuro Diablo's throat.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry about that, everyone!"

"What'd you do that for?!" Usopp asked as he and the rest of the Straw Hats approached.

"I'm afraid Kuro Diablo let his boredom get the better of him," said Baccarat. "He also works part-time as an extra security guard here in the Leoro. I suppose he took a job a bit too seriously. Please forgive him."

Kuro Diablo growled at this while the Straw Hats seemed to glare.

"...We'll let it slide, just this once," Nami said. "Besides...somebody wasn't really keeping a good eye like he promised."

Luffy only sneered at this comment.

"Very good," Baccarat said before she released Kuro Diablo, who coughed a bit before he turned to look at the concierge with a glare.

"Why the hell did you stop me?!" the jaguar questioned, softly.

"Because if I didn't, you would've ruined everything," Baccarat hissed. "Your job is to keep any pesky snoopers out, not chase them and make customers suspicious! Now get out of here! I'm about to bring them to the V.I.P. Room soon, and you are not going to botch it!"

"But...that wolf brat scratched my nose," Kuro Diablo muttered, looking down at his clawed nose.

"Oh, stop your pathetic whining," Baccarat said. "It's only a scratch, you big baby. You'll live. Now get your ass moving! Your brother's waiting for you!"

Upon hearing that, Kuro Diablo turned and fled.

"Yeah!" Aika shouted. "You better run, you big bully! Shishishishi!"

"Ahem!"

Aika tensed up before she looked up at Luffy and the Straw Hats...all of them giving her a stern glare.

"Uhhh...hi, everybody," Aika greeted, sheepishly.

"Aika...do you remember that talk we had before we got here?" Luffy asked.

"...You mean about how I shouldn't wander off, but I did, anyway?" Aika inquired. "And I also made a really big mess of things?"

"Yes," Luffy answered. "You know what's gonna happen now, right?" He then held up a purple harness and leash, much to Aika's disdain.

"Oh, no," the young D. Carrier bemoaned.

"Oh, yes," Luffy replied.

At that moment, Kumi turned to try and sneak off, but she didn't get very far.

"Kumi!" Nami called. "You get back here, right now! Aika's punishment is yours, too, remember?"

 _"Oh, great,"_ Kumi grumbled. _"How can things get any worse?"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	7. The VIP Room

**Ch. 7- The V.I.P. Room**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

In a lounge in the casino, the Straw Hats were sitting around Aika, who had the leash hooked up around her torso, and Kumi also had a leash hooked up to her collar.

"What were you thinking, Aika?!" Luffy asked. "Wandering off, then getting yourself chased by a jaguar, and making a huge mess?! Even worse, you put Kumi in danger! Why is that no matter where we go, you always go off looking for trouble?!"

"...Is he serious, right now?" Sanji asked.

"But you don't understand-" Aika started.

"No, Aika! Not another word!" Luffy replied. "You and Kumi are grounded! You hear me?!"

 _"What?!"_ Kumi questioned. _"But it wasn't my idea! I'm totally innocent in all this!"  
_  
"But Big Brother-" Aika said.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Luffy argued.

"You know, Luffy, it's not entirely her fault," Nami said. "After all, you were supposed to watch her."

"Oh, and like you'd do any better?!" Luffy questioned. "You'd probably be too busy counting all your damn money! That's the only reason you decided to come here, anyway!"

"YOU made the decision, you dumb-ass!" Nami shouted.

"Money-grubber!" Luffy barked.

"Gluttonous pig!"

"Hell-cat!"

"Monkey brain!"

"All right, that's enough!" Robin ordered as she got between them. "You're only making Aika even more upset with your needless fighting!"

Aika whimpered as she hid under the table.

"I...is it over?" she asked.

"Jeez, I haven't seen them fight like this since Nami thought Luffy was cheating on her with that Hancock lady," Usopp whispered.

"Must you bring that up?" Franky whispered back.

"Ahem!" Baccarat cleared her throat. "Pardon me for interrupting...but exactly how much have you made here at the casino?"

"Huh?" Nami asked. "Oh...about 30 million."

"I see," Baccarat grinned. "Perhaps you'd like to head to the V.I.P. Room next."

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"A high risk, return game, of course," Baccarat answered. "How would you guys like to try your luck and partake in a special gamble where the winners become billionaires?"

Aika gasped in shock at this before she looked over at Nami.

"Well, Nami?" Usopp asked. "What do you think?"

A pause...but then Nami smirked.

"We take them on, of course," the navigator said. "We never back down, no matter what. That's the motto us Straw Hats live by."

"Now we're talking!" Baccarat answered. "I like your style!"

"No!" Aika cried as she grabbed Nami by the arm and tugged on it. "Don't do it, Big Sis! Don't go to the V.I.P. Room!"

"A-Aika, ow!" Nami winced before she pulled arm. "Don't pull on me like that! What is wrong with you?!"

"You can't go to the V.I.P. Room!" Aika answered. "It's all a trap!"

"What?" Usopp asked.

"What is she talking about?" Robin inquired.

"They're gonna do something!" Aika shouted. "They're gonna try and cheat you out of all the money you guys won! Whatever they're planning, that lady is in on it!"

"...Is this true?" Zoro asked, glaring at Baccarat.

"I honestly have no idea what she's talking about," said the concierge. "She's obviously hysterical from when Kuro Diablo chased her. Kids and their wild imaginations, right?"

"She's lying!" Aika rebuked. "Please, you have to believe me!"

"All right, look!" Luffy shouted. "Aika, since you're so against going to this V.I.P Room or whatever it is, you and Kumi can stay here with Blizzard and wait for us! Does that make you feel better?!"

"...No," Aika answered.

"Ugh...!" Luffy groaned. "Whatever, Aika. We're going! Blizzard, keep an eye on them!"

 _"Right,"_ Blizzard nodded. _"I'm not into gambling, anyway."  
_  
With that, the grownup members of the Straw Hats walked off, leaving the Canine Trio behind. As they left, Blizzard looked down and saw that Aika had a very dismal look on her face.  
 _  
"Aika, what's going on with you?"_ Blizzard asked. _"You've been acting so strange since we arrived here."  
_  
"...Why don't they believe me?" Aika asked, sadly. "I'm just trying to keep them from getting in trouble."

 _"...Aika, I think the reason why they don't believe you is because you ran off without telling anyone first,"_ Blizzard replied. _"It makes it hard for the others to trust you if you do that. Even if you had your suspicions, you can't just run off whenever you please."_

"But I had a good reason!" Aika argued.

 _"I understand,"_ Blizzard replied, causing her to gasp silently. _"This place...doesn't sit right with me, either."  
_  
"...Blizzard...!" Aika whispered before she smiled at him. "Thank you!"

Blizzard smiled back at her in response.

 _"So...we're just gonna sit here and wait?"_ Kumi asked. _"We're not gonna do anything?"_

 _"Even if we have our suspicions,"_ Blizzard began, _"we do have our orders. At least with me here, you'll be safer."_

"...I still have a bad feeling about this," Aika said, worriedly.

 _"Make that two of us,"_ Blizzard concurred.

 _"Three of us,"_ Kumi piped up.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats were riding up a golden elevator with Baccarat. As they did, Luffy had a bit of a distant expression on his face as he looked down at the floor, holding his arm.

"What's up with you, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"...Do you guys think I was...?" Luffy started before he trailed off. "Forget it."

"What is it, you moron?" Zoro questioned.

"...You think maybe I was being a little harsh with Aika?" Luffy asked.

A beat passes.

"...Oh, yeah," Zoro answered.

"Yep," Usopp agreed.

"No question," Sanji added.

"You were way harsh," Chopper piped up.

"Oh, come on, you guys!" Luffy complained. "You were supposed to say 'No, Luffy! You did the right thing! You're a very responsible brother!' Sheesh! Some friends you are!"

Nami only rolled her eyes.

"Moron," she murmured.

"I heard that!" Luffy barked.

"We're here!" Baccarat said, causing everyone to look up at the door.

"Uh...how come it won't open?" Luffy asked.

"Just a moment," said Baccarat as she knocked on the door, and not long after, the same large-headed man appeared, poking his head through the wall!

"Tsururururu!" he chuckled.

"WAAAAAH!" the Straw Hats cried out in surprise.

"Who is this guy?!" Luffy questioned.

"This is the head of security here at _Gran Tesoro_ ," Baccarat began, "Mr. Tanaka."

"Pleased to meet you," Tanaka said, bowing his head in greeting. "Tsurururururu!"

"He ate the Through-Through Fruit, giving him the power to phase through any surface," said Baccarat as Tanaka approached the Straw Hats.

"Now then," said Tanaka, "may I have your hands, please?"

"Uhh...okay," Luffy said as he took his right hand and Usopp took the left. Soon, Tanaka pulled them along behind them, and the rest of the Straw Hats grabbed onto the captain and sniper as they phased right through the door!

"Whoa!" Usopp exclaimed.

"We phased straight through!" Luffy shouted.

It was revealed they are now in a room with walls made of gold. In fact, the walls were actually made of glass, and behind those walls were very large goldfish. Even the chandelier had goldfish in it. Some men were seen, watching a woman in a bikini dancing before them, her body covered in gold glitter, while other patrons sat around on the top and bottom floors. There was even a lion in the room, lying next to a woman, asleep. In the very center, there were two giants, sitting on the floor.

"So...is this the V.I.P. Room?!" Nami asked. "What kind of place is this?!"

"Okay, place your bets!" said one of the men wearing some sort of mask over his eyes. "I bet even!"

"I bet odds," said a bald man in a gray shirt.

"So this 'special gamble' of yours is just a bunch of guys rolling dice?" Zoro inquired.

"That's right," said Baccarat.

That's when Sanji turned and gasped upon seeing two high-ranking Marines, one man, and the other a woman with black hair, red lipsticks, a pink suit, and a Marine coat draped on her shoulders.

"What the hell?!" Sanji questioned. "What are the Marines doing here?!"

"Marines?!" Usopp repeated in shock as he tried to hide behind his coat. "Holy shit!"

"Nothing to fear," Baccarat reassured. "Since Gran Tesoro is an independent nation, recognized by the World Government, pirates can come and go as they please without having to worry about the Marines apprehending them!"

"Oh?" Sanji grinned.

"Works for me," Zoro smirked.

"...I guess it's a good thing Aika didn't come after all," Nami said. "She's terrified of the Marines."

"Oh?" Baccarat inquired. "And why would the poor dear be afraid of them?"

"It's a long story," Nami answered.

"Everyone ready?" asked one of the guests. "Then let us begin!"

Soon, the two giants approached a huge, metal cup...holding one giant steel die, each. Soon after, a very large, thickset man approached the center of the room. He had an enormous torso and muscular, but his legs were disproportionate to the rest of his body. He wears an open black coat lined in black and gray, tiger-striped fur with a white stripe going down the left side, a pair of black pants, and a belt which has a very large, purple star emblem on the buckle. There were four gray stars on his left sleeves and six on the back of his coat, as well as a pair of brass knuckles that look like the spots on a pair of dice: 3 on the right, 5 on the left. Also, he had on a green, pearl necklace and a black bandanna on his head. He stood with a rather intimidating air about him, chewing a wad of green gum in his mouth.

"Who is THAT dude?" Usopp asked, nervously.

"That's Dice," Baccarat replied. "He's the undisputed champion of the underworld's ultimate death match. In fact, he's so dangerous, that he's run out of challengers. Since he has nothing else to do, we gave him a job as a dealer in the V.I.P. Room."

On that, Dice spat out his gum and grabbed the...well, dice, and then, with a loud yell, he tossed them up into the air, much to the surprise of the Immature Trio.

"Did you see that?!" Luffy asked.

Then, Dice grabbed the metal cup and hefted it up with all his might, and as he picked it up, the metal dice fell inside!

"Ohhhh, YES!" Dice roared as he did a supplex maneuver and caused the cup to turn upside down!

"Whoa! He's strong!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed, and that's when Dice grabbed a huge ax, which he held behind him, poised to swing.

"Is he going to break it with that ax?" Brook inquired to Zoro, who just stood silently.

"Let's roll!" Dice shouted as he leapt up into the air!

"Oh, boy!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cried as the huge brute began to spin, head-over-heels, causing Brook to exclaim in shock. Then, just as he was coming down...BAM! Dice slammed his forehead against the metal container instead of using the ax, causing it to shatter!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" the Immature Trio cried.

"WITH HIS HEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAD?!" Brook questioned.

As the cup shattered, Dice stood up with his forehead bruise...and yet, he grinned as a blush appeared on his face and drool dripping from his lips.

"Gimme more~!" he exclaimed, almost shuddering in pleasure while the Straw Hats gaped in disbelief at what just happened.

"2, 6!" said one of the giants. "Evens!"

"It's pretty excited, isn't it?" asked Baccarat. "Would you like to give it a shot?"

"...What was the point of the giant ax?" Robin inquired.

"Only here, you have to bet three times the money you earned," Baccarat pointed.

"THREE TIMES?!" Nami, Usopp, and Brook questioned before they huddled together.

"Okay, guys, this is it!" Nami whispered. "This is our chance to become big-time billionaires!"

"Yeah...but is it worth it?!" Usopp asked.

"I can see why anyone would become billionaires in this place!" Brook added.

"Uhh...guys?" Zoro asked.

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed as he stood before Dice. "I bet everything on even!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?!" Nami, Usopp, and Brook barked.

"YES!" Dice shouted as he slammed his head into another giant metal cup, which revealed the dice having the 1-side facing up. "GIMME MORE~!"

"All right! Snake eyes!" said one of the giants.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WOW!" Nami and Usopp also cheered as they ran to Luffy's side and put their hands on his shoulders.

"Way to go, Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed. "That dumb luck of yours actually comes in handy!"

"I can't believe it!" Nami added.

"As expected of you, Master Luffy," said Baccarat. "You truly are a lucky one, aren't you?"

"Why are you so happy for me?" Luffy asked Nami as he pulled his shoulder out of her hand. "Suddenly, I'm more appealing to you, now that I won you more money?"

"Oh, come on!" Nami retorted. "Can't I just congratulate you, normally?!"

"Oh, I'm so sure!" Luffy answered. "You're a real hypocrite, you know that, Nami?!"

"Me, a hypocrite?!" Nami questioned. "Do you even know what you're saying, you moron?!"

"Oh, not again," Robin groaned as the captain and navigator started going back and forth.

"Thank goodness Aika decided to stay with the pooches," Franky muttered.

"C'mon, you two, don't start arguing!" Usopp bemoaned. "Can't we just have a good time?!"

"Yeah, even the cook and I don't argue this much!" Zoro added.

Just then, they heard surprised murmuring coming from the other guests.

"Good lord...! It's Lord Tesoro!"

"Lord Tesoro's here!"

Everyone turned around, only to see Tesoro, Carina, and Kuro Diablo (in human form), walking down the stairs towards the Straw Hats. For some reason, Kuro Diablo had a bandage on his nose.

"Well, well," said Tesoro. "What a lovely group we've got. Always happy to see new V.I.P.s! I hope you find the casino to your liking."

"Who the heck is this weirdo?" Luffy asked.

"Watch your tone, Straw Hat!" Kuro Diablo barked. "You're talking to my brother, the man who leads this country: Gild Tesoro!"

"It's all right, Plata," Tesoro reassured, causing his brother to glance at him. "I'm sure this is just his way of saying 'Hello'."

"That's Luffy for you," Nami said. "No manners, whatsoever."

"You know something?" Luffy asked. "You are REALLY starting to push your luck, Nami."

"Both of you, cut it out!" Robin warned. "I mean it!"

That's when Tesoro gave a chuckle.

"My goodness!" he exclaimed. "Lover's quarrel? Hahahahaha! Oh, nothing says 'entertainment' like a good argument between a couple."

"Wait a minute, did you say you're Tesoro?!" Luffy asked. "That means you're the Casino King, right?!"

"That I am," Tesoro smirked.

"Well watch out!" Luffy warned, sticking his chest out. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"This isn't a competition, man!" Usopp argued.

"Hahaha!" Tesoro laughed. "Well, in that case, I'm honored to have the future King of the Pirates has graced us with a visit, today." That's when he lifted his sunglasses. "I know! Here's an idea...how about you and I celebrate this occasion with a wager?"

"I'm listening," Luffy answered.

"It's quite simple, Straw Hat," said Kuro Diablo. "My brother just wants you to beat him in a friendly little game. Should you win, he'll give you an investment worth ten times your earnings!"

"T-TEN TIMES?!" Nami and Usopp questioned.

"Of course, if you should lose," said Tesoro, "you'll earn debt ten times your earnings. You see, I'm absolutely disgustingly rich, so if I don't do something like this once in a while, it gets boring for me. So...what do you say?"

"You're on!" Luffy replied. "There's no way I'm gonna lose!"

"Uh...is this a good idea?" Usopp asked, nervously.

"...We have no choice but to roll the dice, right?" Nami asked with a smirk. "Besides...Luffy's luck has gotten us this far!"

"Okay, then!" Luffy exclaimed as he and Tesoro sat on the floor, the former putting all his chips on the table. "I bet everything on odd!"

Nami gulped nervously while Kuro Diablo grinned. Then, he glanced over at Baccarat and gestured his head to Luffy, causing her to nod her head.

"As I'd expect from you, Master Luffy," said Baccarat...slowly removing her glove from her right hand. "Talk about a maximum bet."

"What the...?!" Robin whispered as she saw Baccarat approach Luffy. "Oh, no...Luffy! Wait!"

"I just love lucky people like you," Baccarat said...as she softly placed her hand on Luffy's shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Dice roared as he spun towards the metal cup and smashed it with his head again, causing it to shatter.

"Well?!" Usopp asked. "Is it evens or odds?!"

As the cup crumbled to pieces...the dice were revealed: 6 and 2.

"...Yes...!" Dice grinned while Kuro Diablo chuckled.

"Oh," Luffy said. "Guess I lost."

"...You've gotta be kidding...!" Nami whispered as it finally dawned on her. "Luffy...he lost...?!"

 **Clap! Clap! Clap!** Tesoro chuckled as he clapped his hands.

"Well, that was certainly a fine performance," he said as he got to his feet.

"Indeed, Brother," Kuro Diablo answered as he looked to Baccarat. "Well done, Baccarat. A lovely show, as always."

"Show?!" Nami repeated. "What are they talking about?!"

"...You have Devil Fruit powers, don't you?" Robin asked.

"What?!" Usopp and Nami questioned.

"Yes, that's right," Baccarat admitted. "I ate the Luck-Luck Fruit, you see. With one touch, I have the power to take away anyone's luck."

"...Their luck...?!" Nami whispered.

"Then...Luffy...!" Usopp said.

"You mean I'm unlucky, right now?" Luffy asked.

"Yes," Baccarat nodded.

"But I feel fine," Luffy said...but then, his stomach made an unpleasant gurgling...and not the kind it made when he was hungry. He felt it cramping uncomfortably as he clutched his abdominal area, sweat dripping from his face. "Ugh...my...tummy! It...it hurts! Did I eat too much?!"

The Straw Hats all gasped in shock. The only time Luffy ever gets a stomachache was when he eats too many sweets.

"I don't believe it...!" Zoro gaped.

"That's some power!" Sanji exclaimed.

Luffy groaned as he stumbled back, his arms hugging his stomach, but then, he stepped on a banana peel, which caused him to slip and fall backwards, right into the decorative blinds!

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

"Was that a banana peel?!" Sanji questioned.

"Man, that's just freaky!" Franky exclaimed.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Nami shouted. "You guys cheated!"

"Tsurururu!" laughed Tanaka. "Cheated? Who us?"

"Allow us to teach you punks a lesson!" Dice exclaimed.

"It's the number one rule in this city," said Baccarat.

"One that we all live by," added Kuro Diablo as they all stood in the center of the room with Tesoro.

"It's quite simple," said Tesoro. "You see, the one who falls for ruses loses. Am I right, everyone?!"

The crowd in the room all cheered at this, to the Straw Hats' shock.

"...So this is what Aika tried to warn us about," Nami realized, "but...we didn't listen!"

"Ah, yes, that reminds me," said Tesoro. "As well as your earnings, we're also adding the amount of food your captain ate in the buffet to that debt...not to mention collateral damage from when those little two puppy friends of yours made quite a mess in the casino...and what am I missing? ...Ah, yes, that's right! We can also add unnecessary violence to staff to that debt. Your sister needlessly scratched my younger brother, Plata, on the nose, you see."

"What?!" Nami questioned. "What are you talking about?! Aika didn't do anything to your brother!"

"Oh, no?" Kuro Diablo repeated before he reached up for the bandage on his nose. "Maybe you need to look closer." He then ripped it off, revealing three familiar claw marks on his nose, causing the Straw Hats to gasp.

"That guy's the talking jaguar!" Chopper cried.

"He ate a Devil Fruit, too!" Robin exclaimed.

"That's right," Kuro Diablo answered. "The Cat-Cat Fruit: Black Jaguar Model, to be exact...now then, would you be so kind as to pay us forward?"

"Screw you!" Nami barked. "We're not paying you a damned Berry!"

"Oh, dear," Tesoro said. "It looks like you have no choice but to work it off."

"Work it off?" Robin repeated.

"That's right," Tesoro answered. "The people you see in this city are all slaves, working to pay off their massive debts. Should you refuse, though, we'll have no choice but to collect our payment by force."

"Is that right?" Zoro inquired as he brandished his swords.

"Bring it on if you got the guts," Sanji said.

"Agh!" Baccarat suddenly cried out as she fell down. "My leg...it's cramping!"

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried as he ran up to her. "Wait, hang on! I'm a doctor, I can help!"

"Chopper, no!" Sanji shouted. "Don't!"

As Chopper approached Baccarat she grinned as she tapped a finger on his little blue nose.

"Tag, cutie," she said. "You're it."

"OH, NO!" Chopper cried as he stumbled back on another banana peel and slipped. "BANANA!"

"It's no use!" Brook exclaimed.

"Dammit, Chopper!" Zoro cursed.

"Through Illusion!" Tanaka exclaimed as he phased right through the floor.

"He's gone!" Usopp cried as he, Robin, and Sanji looked around for him.

"Tsurururu!"

They turned to the right as Tanaka appeared through the floor and fired several rounds from his pistol before he vanished again.

"Where'd he go?!" Sanji questioned, only to hear that same laugh, and turned to see Tanaka appear behind them, shooting at them again.

"Watch out!" Robin cried as they dodged the shots while Tanaka disappeared, again.

"Dammit, what's with this guy?!" Usopp cried, exasperated.

"Strong RIGHT!" Franky roared as he threw his fist at Dice, hitting him right in the face...but the huge brute only grinned as the Cyborg retracted his fist.

"Yes~!" Dice reveled. "Gimme more! You got a nice punch, there, brother! C'mon, gimme more!"

"What the hell is this guy's deal?!" Franky questioned.

Meanwhile, Tesoro and Kuro Diablo stood in the center, watching everything unfold, and that's when Zoro decided to take a step forward.

"I'll deal with them," said the swordsman, grinning cockily. "If the leader goes down, the rest will fall."

"Oh, I see," Tesoro said, grinning back at him. "An interesting statement, there, Pirate Hunter. You're going to try and defeat me, here, in my own city?" That's when he raised his hand, which Robin noticed.

"You deaf or something?" Zoro asked before he dashed at him, drawing his swords as he did!

"Zoro, wait!" Robin cried. "He's up to something! Come back!"

"...Fool," Tesoro smirked...as he clenched his hand, which seemed to spark a bit, into a fist, and that's when Zoro seemed to stumble.

 _'What the hell?!'_ the swordsman thought as he looked down...and saw his legs quickly turning into gold! With no time to lose, he quickly leapt at Tesoro, preparing to strike...but the Casino King just kept that smug grin on his face, completely unafraid, as he swung his hand to the right, causing the golden dragon statue on one of the support beams of the room to fly in between them, thus blocking Zoro's blades!

"Zoro!" Robin cried as she ran to help him.

"No, Robin!" Zoro shouted. "Stay back!"

Robin gasped as she saw her boyfriend's body slowly turn to gold, only leaving his head intact.

"Smart thinking, Roronoa," said Tesoro as he towered over the swordsman. "Had they all charged at once, they would've all been gold statues by now."

"What kind of power is this?!" Zoro questioned.

"Why, the power of the Gold-Gold Fruit, of course," said Tesoro. "Any gold that I've come in contact with, once, is under my control!"

The Straw Hats all gasped at this.

"What the hell...did you do to Zoro?!" Luffy questioned, still lying on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Don't tell me you forgot," said Tesoro. "Remember when you all entered here? The gold dust that came raining down on you all is a little welcoming present that I like to give to my guests!"

Nami gasped in horror at this.

"Once people have entered the city, men, women, and even children are under my control!" Tesoro exclaimed. "And I mean EVERYONE!"

 **BAM!** He kicked Zoro down to the floor, then pinned him under his foot!

"Zoro, no!" Robin cried.

"Don't look so surprised," said Kuro Diablo. "You brought this on yourselves, thinking you could have a little vacation. What fools!"

"Now then...I'll be taking my money back," said Tesoro, "using Roronoa's 320 million bounty, that is."

Everyone gasped in horror at this statement.

"You mean...you...?!" Nami whispered.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tesoro. "That's right! I'm completely untouchable!"

"...You son of a-" Nami started, only for a knife to be held up to her throat by Carina, who wore a pair sunglasses over her eyes.

"Don't you move," Carina warned, causing the other Straw Hats to gasp.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nami questioned.

"Just keep your mouth shut and play along, got it?" Carina whispered, causing the navigator to gasp silently.

"Wait...you're...!" she whispered, before she closed her eyes, regaining her composure, and looked up at the Gild Brothers. "We understand. We'll get you your money! We just need some time!"

"Nami, are you nuts?!" Usopp questioned in shock.

"That's more like it," said Tesoro. "You have until midnight, tomorrow night. If you don't have the money by then...Roronoa will be executed before a live audience."

"No...!" Robin whispered in horror.

"We understand!" Nami replied.

"Nami!" Usopp cried.

"Right," Kuro Diablo said. "Naturally, you do. After all, this is the ultimate gamble...am I right, Brother?"

"Indeed," Tesoro said. "Let's see you earn enough money by tomorrow...otherwise, you'll all be my slaves...including that little girl and those mutts of yours. Do try and make it entertaining, though. I look forward to the results."

Luffy only lied on the floor, glaring at the Casino King, who only chuckled in a sinister manner.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

May I point out that today's chapter of One Piece was awesome, by the way? Gotta hand it to Sanji's mom.

Review, please!


	8. Carina

**Ch. 8- Carina**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

In the Reasonable Area, the Straw Hats, sans Zoro, walked down the golden-paved streets. Since they were no longer "V.I.P.s", they had been kicked out of the Leoro and were banned from returning unless they somehow managed to get the money. Should they come back and make any sign of resistance...they would meet the same fate as Zoro. By now, Luffy had told Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi about what had happened, and needless to say, they were quite shocked, despite being in the right mind in the first place.

As they walked, Aika, without her leash, was ahead of everybody with Kumi, also without her leash, at her side, the former having a rather distant look in her eyes as she walked. As for the rest of the Straw Hats...they couldn't help but look rather guilty, except Blizzard, who just kept walking along. However...he found the silence increasingly annoying, so he looked over and Luffy and nudged him in the side with his elbow.  
 _  
"You gonna be quiet like this, all night?!"_ the wolf-dog asked. _"Just hurry up and tell her already, will you?!"  
_  
"Okay, okay!" Luffy answered. "Sheesh!"

He then took in a deep breath and sighed before he looked at Aika.

"...Aika?" he called, causing her and Kumi to stop in their tracks, as if it were the first time hearing his voice, before they both turned to face him. "...I'm sorry."

"...I'm sorry, too, Aika," Nami added.

"We're all sorry," said Brook. "You warned us, but we didn't listen."

"Yeah," Usopp agreed. "We feel like a bunch of asses, now."

"Sometimes, we forget that you and Kumi aren't just some half-pints," said Sanji. "You're just as much members as the rest of us."

"Now Zoro's in a tight spot because we wouldn't hear you out," Franky concluded. "We're really sorry, kiddo."

A pause...but then Aika grinned at everyone.

"It's okay!" she said. "I forgive you guys!"

 **Yip-yip!** Kumi barked in agreement, and the Straw Hats all smiled, warmly upon hearing that.

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled.

"I just hope you guys forgive me for wandering off," Aika said.

"Of course we do," Luffy replied before he squat down and opened his arms. "Come here, Little Wolf!"

Aika beamed before she ran into her older half-brother's arms, causing him to pick her up and nuzzle his cheek against hers, lovingly.

"You know I love ya, right, Aika?" Luffy asked. "It's just you gave me a really bad scare, that's all."

"I know," Aika said. "I'm sorry, Big Brother."

"I'm the one who was supposed to be watching you," Luffy replied. "I'm the one who's sorry."

Nami smiled warmly at the two siblings as they reconciled, but then looked down with a guilty expression on her face.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That reminds me...I saw that jaguar guy's nose! You did that, didn't you?"

Aika only closed her eyes and stick out her chest a bit, feeling rather proud of herself.

"That's my little sis," Luffy grinned.

"...Umm...hey, Luffy?" Nami asked, causing the Straw Hat Captain to look at her. "Listen...I...err..."

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

"I just wanted to say that...I'm so-" Nami started, but then... **Guuuuuurrrrggh!**

"Umm..." Luffy muttered, blushing red in embarrassment at his growling stomach.

 _"Are you serious right now, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked, irritatingly.

"You just ate all that food in the buffet, and now you're hungry again?!" Sanji asked.

"I can't help it!" Luffy argued.

"How can you think about your stomach at a time like this?!" Usopp questioned.

"Well...maybe Zoro would want me to eat," Luffy mused.

"What kind of logic is that?!" Usopp asked.

"Perhaps it's easier to think of a plan on a full stomach," Chopper suggested.

 **Grrrrrrrrmmmmmbb!** The little reindeer's tummy grumbled, causing him to put his hooves over it and blush in embarrassment.

"...Well, I guess you got a point there," Usopp concurred.

 **Grrrrrrrrrrwwwwll!** His own stomach rumbled, as well.

"Maybe it is getting close to our regular dinnertime, anyway," Blizzard added.

 **Grrrrrrr...rrrrmmbbgh!** The wolf-dog's stomach growled as well, causing him to groan as he felt his pride dwindling, and soon after, **gluuuuuurrrgle!** Aika's and Kumi's stomachs both joined in on the chorus of hunger, causing them both to blush.

"That clinches it," Luffy said. "Let's get dinner then."

"Plus, this'll give us a chance to cool off our heads," Sanji added.

As they were beginning to walk, though, Nami sighed as her attempt at an apology failed...but then, she looked over at Robin, who had spoken a word since they left the V.I.P. Room...which was nearly a whole hour. She had a dismal look in her eyes, as well as dark circles underneath, so it was clear that she had been crying.

"...Robin?" Nami asked, causing the archaeologist to look at her. "I'm really sorry...if it weren't for me, Zoro would still be here with us."

A pause...but then Robin gave Nami a reassuring smile.

"You're not the one I'm angry at Nami," she said. "I know you'll think of something to get Zoro out of this."

Nami smiled back at her older sister figure.

"Now then," Robin began, "maybe we should join the boys and look for something to eat."

"Good idea," Nami said...but as she turned, she gasped as someone suddenly approached her: a woman with purple hair, a pair of sunglasses, a white shirt with black shorts held up by suspenders, and a pair of brown loafers. She then "bumped" right into Nami, taking her by surprise.

"Oops!" the woman said. "Sorry about that!"

What Nami didn't realize was that the woman had something in her hand: a pink wallet with an N charm attached to the zipper, as well as a little doll that had Aika's likeness. As the woman was about to make her escape, Nami suddenly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hold it right there!" the navigator exclaimed, causing the other Straw Hats to turn around.

"What's the matter?" asked Franky.

"Well, well," said the woman, "looks like you had gotten rusty at all...Cat Burglar."

"Oh, really?" Nami inquired before she tossed a black wallet with a gold heart emblem up and down. "Maybe you're the one who's rusty, you conniving vixen."

"What the hell?!" the woman questioned before she snatched her wallet back while Nami took back her own.

"I thought that was you...Carina," Nami said, causing the girl to grin.

"Eshishishi!" laughed Carina. "Long time, no see, huh, Nami?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Franky exclaimed. "You're the chick who was with Tesoro, weren't you?!"

"Shh~!" Carina shushed.

"Wait, you know my fiance?" Luffy asked.

"Well, yeah," Carina answered. "After all, Nami and I are friends who go...way...hold it! Did you say 'fiance'?!"

"That's right," Nami confirmed as she held up her left hand, revealing a golden ring on her finger with a diamond on it. "He liked it, so he put a ring on it."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah! Nami's gonna be my Pirate Queen!"

Upon hearing that, Nami smiled warmly at him, but then that smile fell when she glared at Carina.

"Another thing," Nami said. "We're not friends and we never were. You and I were rivals back in the East Blue and nothing else. We only met once, when we both happened to be after the same treasure."

"Until that day you slipped up, that is," said Carina. "Eshishishi!"

"I slipped up?!" Nami questioned. "How dare you! You slipped up worse than I did!"

"What was that, you damned Cat Burglar?!" Carina barked.

"You heard me, you backstabbing vixen!" Nami snapped, causing the two girls to glare at each other.

 **GUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGH!** Upon hearing that unearthly roar, everyone turned to see him slumping his shoulders and groaning.

"Hungry~!" he whined.

"If it's food you want," Carina began, "then I'd be glad to treat you at a local restaurant! It's not like you can go back to the Leoro and eat there, anyway."

"Whoa, you're gonna buy all our food for us?!" Luffy asked.

"You might not wanna do that," said Usopp. "Seriously, have you seen how much Luffy eats?!"

"It's fine," Carina assured before she looked around and spotted a restaurant, which looked like the skull of a cow, holding a leg meat in its mouth, which was actually a sign that said "WILD COW: STEAK & MEAT" on it. "There! We can eat there!"

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's go, guys!"

"Wait for me!" Aika called as she and the rest of the Straw Hats went to follow him, as did Carina. Nami, meanwhile, hung back for a moment, glaring after the songstress/pickpocket, before she followed after her crewmates.

 _'I certainly don't trust that bitch,'_ she thought. _'Not after what she did to me.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...** _  
_

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short, but next chapter will be a bit longer.

Review, please!


	9. The Tesoro Stash

**Ch. 9- The Tesoro Stash**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

A little while later, the Straw Hats were all sitting inside the restaurant...and once again, Luffy was gorging himself on any food on the table he could grab, particularly legs of meat, burgers, shrimp tempura, and spaghetti. Good thing Carina ordered a lot, but it didn't stop her from gaping in disbelief at the Straw Hat Captain's appetite.

"Will you slow down?!" Sanji asked as Luffy slurped up a big heaping plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "It's not going anywhere! Well, maybe down your gullet, but still!"

"...I'm starting to regret my earlier offer," Carina muttered.

"Too late now," Nami smirked.

Under the table, Blizzard and Kumi ate bowls of cut-up steak...well, Kumi's was cut-up. Blizzard ate his steaks whole. Robin, on the other hand...just sat silently, staring at her glass of wine.

"...Aunt Robin?" asked Aika, who sat next to her. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Yeah, Robin," Usopp said. "All you've done is sit there, staring at your wine for the past 10 minutes."

"Sorry," Robin apologized. "I guess I don't have much an appetite right now."

"...Oh, Robin," Nami whispered, worriedly.

"Anyway," Carina began, "sorry about what happened in the casino. Since I'm working undercover as one of Tesoro's lackeys. I didn't wanna look suspicious, y'know?"

"It's cool," Luffy replied. "You gave me meat, so it's fine."

"Ugh," Nami groaned. "Typical."

Luffy glared over at the navigator, but decided to let that one slide...for now, anyway.

"Anyway," Nami said, "Carina...if you're working under Tesoro, does that mean you're after the Tesoro Stash?"

"Tesoro has a mustache?" Luffy asked with his usual stupidity.

 _"Tesoro STASH!"_ Blizzard corrected. _"Like he has a stash of money!"_

"He has a mustache made of money?" Luffy repeated.

 _"No, it's...oh, never mind,"_ Blizzard grumbled.

"I don't get it," Aika said, secretly Kumi a meatball from her spaghetti.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Franky asked.

"It's rumored that Tesoro owns 20% of the world's wealth in this very city," Nami answered. "They call it the Tesoro Stash. Stealing that would be the ultimate glory for a thief. Many have tried, but those who have were never heard from again...most likely killed."

"Sheesh," Franky grimaced. "Sorry I asked."

"Well, that ends, starting tomorrow," said Carina, who put down a golden object that looked a finger pointing out of a star. "Tesoro's younger brother, Plata, also known as Kuro Diablo, lent me a spare key."

"A key?" Sanji repeated.

"That's right," Carina answered. "It's a key to giant vault that's on top of the Leoro."

"Wait, you mean...?!" Nami questioned.

"Uh-huh!" Carina nodded. "I'm after the 500 billion Berries inside that vault!"

Hearing that caused the Straw Hats to gasp, except Robin, who silently drank her wine. Blizzard was shocked, he accidentally bumped his head under the table, causing it to jump for a moment, but thankfully, the food didn't spill on the floor.

 _"Ow...!"_ Blizzard groaned.

"Did you say 500 billion?!" Usopp questioned.

"You could buy a house with that!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Actually," Robin pointed out, "more like a house and the country that it's in."

"A COUNTRY?!" Chopper repeated in shock.

"My word!" Brook exclaimed. "I thought he was rich, but not THAT rich!"

"Tesoro plans to give a hefty amount of it to the Celestial Dragons," said Carina.

"You mean as a Heavenly Tribute?" asked Franky.

"With the power of money," Carina started, "the Celestial Dragons let Tesoro do as he pleases."

"So that's why the Marines and the World Government leave him alone," Robin noted while Sanji blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"I get it, now," said the cook.

"Plus, lots of pirates come here in hopes of nabbing the Tesoro Stash for themselves," Carina added. "He's also well-known in the underworld as well. In fact...Doflamingo was one of his business partners until you guys took him out back in Dressrosa."

"Wait, he knows Mingo?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"So, what do you say?" asked Carina. "You guys wanna team up with me? Think about it: if we steal the money, we'll be able to save your little friend."

"Hmph!" Franky scoffed, punching a fist into his palm. "Forget all that hassle! Why don't we just rush in there and kick some ass?!"

"I think you're forgetting something," Carina replied. "We all have gold dust covering our bodies, created by Tesoro's powers. Because of that, he thinks no one can even touch him. So...we'll turn the tables and steal from him. We'll use Tesoro's own rules against him, is what I'm saying!"

"Okay then!" Luffy answered.

"SO QUICK!" the Straw Hats shouted.

"Wait, you're serious?" Carina asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy replied. "Sounds like fun! Shishishishi!"

"Luffy," Nami spoke up. "A word, please."

Upon hearing that, Luffy sighed in annoyance before he got out of his seat and made his way out of the booth, trying not to bump into Robin, Aika, Chopper, and Sanji on his way out. However, he heard a small yelp coming from under the table.

"Sorry about that, Kumi," Luffy apologized.

 _"Thanks a lot!"_ Kumi snapped as she held her right front paw up.

Soon, Luffy and Nami stood in front of each other.

"Luffy, you are crazy if you think I'm gonna work with...her," Nami hissed as she glared at Carina, who blinked at her in confusion.

"Nami, it's not like we have a choice," Luffy answered. "She knows this place better than we do."

"Luffy, I'm telling you, right now," Nami started, "you are making a huge mistake."

"How am I making a mistake?!" Luffy asked.

"Because you are too damn trusting!" Nami replied. "You don't know Carina like I do!"

"Nami, you don't know," Luffy rebuked. "Maybe she's changed!"

"She tried to take my wallet," Nami argued. "What does that tell you?!"

"...Okay, so maybe she hasn't changed," Luffy admitted, "but Nami...we NEED her. Zoro's depending on us!"

"...You know what, Luffy?" Nami asked. "I was going to apologize to you for what I said, but I take it back now. You really are an idiot."

Hearing that caused Luffy to gasp.

"And when we go to our hotel," Nami began, "I don't even wanna sleep in the same bed with you!"

"Well, I don't even wanna sleep in the same room as you!" Luffy barked.

"Good!" Nami answered.

"Fine!" Luffy snapped back.

"FINE!" they both shouted before they turned their backs on each other and crossed their arms while the Straw Hats watched, worriedly.

"Oh, boy," Usopp groaned. "Just when we thought they were gonna patch things up."

"...Is it over?" asked a frightened Aika, who was hiding behind Robin's feather boa.

"Oh, Aika, sweetheart," Robin said as she pet the young D. Carrier on her head.

"...I think I came at a bad time," Carina muttered.

"...Fine, Carina," said Nami. "We'll work with you, but only because we have no choice! Besides...this is a pretty big goal, after all, as far as thievery goes. It's a once-in-life-time gamble!"

"I just knew you'd see it my way," Carina grinned.

"However," Nami began, "we're splitting it up, 70-30. We get 70, plus an extra cut for myself, and you get 30."

"What?!" Carina questioned. "Screw that crap! I'm the one who has the key!"

"Yeah, but there are more of us and only one of you!" Nami barked.

"Yeah, but without me, you couldn't do a damned thing!" Carina snapped.

"What was that?!" Nami growled.

"You heard me!" Carina shouted, but then, **SMASH!** The sound of a dish breaking filled the air, causing everyone to look up and see the little boy and girl from earlier, the latter holding a silver platter in his hands, and on the floor was a steak and some soup she had accidentally spilled on a man's pants leg.

"Are you okay, Tempo?!" asked the boy as he held his sister, who was now revealed to be Tempo.

"R...Rikka...!" Temp whimpered.

"Hey, you brats!" shouted the man. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't you know that we're Lord Tesoro's men?!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" Rikka answered. "Please, forgive her!"

 **STOMP! SQUISH!** The man stomped on the steak that Tempo had dropped, causing the juices to come squirting out.

"Screw that!" he barked. "Consider that 20,000 Berries added to your debt!"

"Y...you can't do that...!" Tempo whimpered while Rikka seethed.

"It's those kids we saw, earlier," Aika pointed out.

"...They're working to pay off their family's debt," said Carina. "They're Tesoro's slaves for the rest of their lives."

 _"...That sick bastard...!"_ Blizzard hissed.

Rikka seethed even more, gritting his teeth and clenching a hand into his fist, which caused the man to glare at him.

"What's with that face of yours?" he asked he reeled a fist back. "Got something to say?!"

Just as he was about to punch, a larger hand grabbed his fist, and Rikka and Tempo looked up to see a large, muscular man with a scar on his bald scalp, as well as one on his left bicep. He also had a thick, black mustache and beard, which had been groomed into five points. His attire consisted of a dark brown shirt with a yellow Wild Cow apron over it, a pair of blue trousers, brown shoes, and a pair of sunglasses with blue lenses.

"M-Mr. Double Down!" Rikka exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" asked Double Down. "Did these kids do something?"

"Don't interfere, you dumb-ass!" barked one of the thugs. "Don't think I'll overlook this, just because you're a former soldier!"

That's when Double Down got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head.

"Please forgive them," he told the thugs, to Rikka and Tempo's surprise.

"Hmph!" the thug scoffed. "Did you forget what happens when you try and oppose Lord Tesoro?! Our customers have to smile, you know!"

 **BAM!** He started stomping on Double Down's head, causing Aika to gasp before Robin covered her eyes.

"Don't look, Aika," she told her.

As for Double Down, he groaned as the thug was grinding the sole of his shoe against his skull, and lying next to him was a locket, which held the photo of a woman and a tiny little girl inside.

"C'mon!" the thug barked. "Start smiling, stupid! Do you want your family to die?!"

"Ha...hahaha...!" Double Down laughed, forcefully.

"That's right!" the thug shouted as he kept stomping on the man's head. "Keep laughing!"

"I...I'm sorry...please forgive the kids...!"

"Not good enough! C'mon!"

 **BAM! BAP! WHACK!** He kept pummeling poor Double Down, who made no attempt at getting up and retaliating.

"M...make it stop...!" Aika whimpered as Robin held her.

"Those jerks...!" Usopp hissed.

"Absolutely revolting," Brook added with a glare.

Kumi whimpered as she hid under Blizzard, who growled viciously. Luffy, on the other hand, just stood there, watching them before he took another bite out of his meat.

"If you hate us, then blame yourself for getting duped, you moron!" the thug shouted. "GAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

On that, the thugs left...leaving Double Down in pain and covered in bruises. At that moment, Rikka and Tempo ran to his side, followed by two other young men.

"Mr. Double Down!" cried Rikka.

"Commander!" the young men exclaimed as Double Down sat up.

"I'm all right, you guys," he assured as he stumbled to his feet. "Now then...let's get back to work."

Just then, Luffy stepped forward.

"Hey," he said. "Why didn't you guys fight back?"

The group looked down, as if ashamed.

"...Because there's no point, that's why," said Rikka.

"What do you mean?" Aika asked. "Why is there no point?"

"Because," Rikka began, "as long as we don't have money...we can never be free!"

With that, he turned and ran off with Tempo following after him.

"Wait! Big Brother!" she cried.

Luffy only glared angrily before he chomped off another piece of meat and then swallowed.

"...This place is like Dressrosa," he muttered. "People don't see the trash when it's swept under the rug."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	10. The Major Powers Stir

**Ch. 10- The Major Powers Stir**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

A double door with a huge purple star emblem opens, revealing Tesoro, soaking in a bath with three woman, two sitting on the edge besides him, and one more in the bath with him. Nearby was a tub of ice with bottles of fine champagne, with one of the women drinking some out of a glass. Soon, someone entered the room, and Tesoro took notice.

"Ah, so good of you to come," Tesoro began, "now...which Cipher Pol are you from, again?"

"Huh?!" questioned the one and only...Spandam. "Hmph! You just leave the Celestial Dragons' Heaven Tribute to me: Spandam of CP0! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Of course," Tesoro said. "Please, do. I feel so relieved, already."

That's when Tanaka phased right through the floor, to Spandam's shock.

"What the hell are you?!" Spandam questioned as Tanaka handed him a silver briefcase full of money.

"Here you are," said Tanaka.

Spandam stepped back a bit, taken back by this offer, before he turned and glared at Tesoro, who grinned smugly.

'This son of a bitch...!' he thought.

"Oh?" Tesoro questioned. "What's the matter? Don't want it?"

"Err...I'll just go ahead and take this, then!" Spandam answered as he snatched the briefcase out of Tanaka's hands and making a forced cackle.

"By the way," whispered Tanaka, "the Straw Hat Pirates are actually here on this ship, right now?"

"What was that?!" Spandam questioned.

"I heard they gave you quite a hard time back on Enies Lobby. Tsururururu!"

"Rrrrrgh...! Well, they better wait until I get my hands on them!"

With that, he turned and stormed out.

"Are we absolutely sure we should leave the matter up to that man?" asked Tanaka.

"Tell Cipher Pol to bring more useful people, next time," answered Tesoro, who stood up from the bath, revealing his naked body, while the women began to dry him. On his back...was a huge, star-shaped scar, almost like some sort of brand. "Oh, and while you're at it, have 10 Marine fleets to be sent here."

"Tsururururu! As you wish, my lord," Tanaka replied.

Unbeknownst to the two...there was a Black Transponder Snail hooked up to the wall.

XXX

On a huge ship, shaped like a roaring dragon...a certain blonde-haired young woman grinned as she picked up a mug of coffee.

"It figures," said Koala as she took a sip of her drink.

"So...any word about Max?"

"Well, I couldn't really get a hold of him."

Sabo smirked at this, lying in his hammock with his hat over his eyes, while Lucky snoozed on the floor.

"Well, you know he is," he said. "He's probably gambling in the casinos, like always."

Lucky seemed to snicker at this, despite being asleep.

"By the way," Koala began, "I heard some certain someones had arrived at the casino."

"Oh, really?" Sabo asked. "And who might these certain someones be?"

"...The Straw Hats, of course," Koala winked, causing Sabo to gasp silently before he grinned.

"...I've been wondering about how my little brother and sister have been doing," he said.

XXX

Concurrently, at Marine Headquarters...

"You want 10 Marine fleets?! Don't make me laugh!"

Fleet Admiral Sakazuki took out his cigar and stamped out the burning end into an ash tray.

"Why the hell should the Marines help scum like Tesoro?" he asked. "How long is CP0 going to act like his little lap dogs?!"

"...This isn't for Tesoro," said the man standing before him...with a little pigeon sitting on his shoulder. "It's for the sake of our mission...and I will be taking command. Now...why don't you shut up and send those 10 fleets, already?"

This only made Sakazuki seethe angrily.

"You son of a...!" he hissed. "Who died and gave you the right to speak to me like that?! You sure have gotten full of yourself...Rob Lucci."

That's right...it was Rob Lucci, whom Luffy had defeated back on Enies Lobby. He now wore a powder blue suit and a white coat draped over his shoulders, like a cape, and his goatee had grown longer with some sort of ball shape at the end. On his shoulder was Hattori, who was dressed up just like Lucci, and even had a white necktie.

XXX

Back at the Leoro, Kuro Diablo, still human, grumbled to himself as he walked on the roof, scratching at the claw marks on his nose.

"Dammit," he cursed. "I can feel some scar tissue. That wolf brat's gonna pay for what she did!"

As he looked up, he spotted Tesoro, now fully clothed and leaning against the railing, looking over the city streets below.

"Tesoro?" Kuro Diablo asked as he approached his older brother. "Brother, what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"...Hello, Plata," said Tesoro, distantly. "Sorry...I guess I was just thinking about...about..."

"Stella?" asked Kuro Diablo.

(A/N: It's not Carla's mom from Dressrosa, by the way.)

"... .. ..." Tesoro only screwed his eyes shut and clenched his clasped hands. Kuro Diablo sighed before he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and held them out to his brother, as if offering. A pause, but then Tesoro smiled as he took one cigarette out and put it in his mouth, and Kuro Diablo did the same. Then, the younger Gild brother lit the elder's cigarette, then lit up his own. They both simultaneously took a drag before they blew out a puff of smoke in the air.

"Thank you, Plata," said Tesoro. "You always know what to do to make me feel better, don't you?"

"You are my brother," Plata answered. "I know you better than anyone."

"...Do you think that if she were alive," said Tesoro, "do you think that...maybe...things would be different?"

"I can't say for sure," Kuro Diablo answered. "However...we can't change what happened in the past. Stella's gone now...and I'm afraid we can't change that."

"...I understand," Tesoro said.

"I suggest you get some sleep, Brother," said Kuro Diablo as he turned and left. "After all...we have a big show to put on, come midnight tomorrow."

Tesoro smirked and chuckled evilly at this.

"Of course," he said.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Dice Hotel, the Straw Hats were going to be staying here for the night. However, it seemed it wouldn't be very restful tonight.

Most of the Straw Hats had gathered into suite that three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a drawing room, courtesy of Carina. On the coffee table, Sanji was looking at a flyer. It was a picture of Zoro, trapped in some sort of golden star-shaped statue...and the words "EXECUTION AT THE LEORO" over his head.

"Tsk!" Sanji sucked his teeth. "That bastard has to make a spectacle out of everything, huh?"

"Man, this is going too far," Usopp added.

"I agree," Brook concurred.

"...Oh, Zoro," Robin whispered, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Robin," Chopper said. "Carina will help us get him back...she will, right?"

"I'm more worried about Luffy and Nami," Franky answered. "Ever since we first got here, all they've done is argue."

"I just hope they stay focused long enough for the heist," said Usopp.

"I'm mostly worried for Aika," Robin spoke up. "She's never seen Luffy and Nami fight like this before."

Blizzard sighed before he looked over the door which led to the bedroom where Aika and Kumi were staying.

XXX

Nami sat on the bed, gently petting Aika's head as the young D. Carrier lied on her lap. Kumi lied on the foot of the bed, watching in concern while Aika sniffled and hiccuped.

"I'm sorry you had to see us fighting like that, Aika," Nami said with the utmost sincerity.

"Why are you and Big Brother fighting so much?" asked Aika.

"Look, Aika," Nami started, "sometimes, a couple will fight over things they don't see eye-to-eye on, and when that happens, they have to try and work it out."

Aika looked up at her older sister figure, sadly, but Nami only smiled at her in reassurance.

"Don't worry," the navigator said. "Just because your brother and I are fighting, it doesn't mean we don't love each other. We just...can't be around each other very much, right now."

"You mean you'll make up, later?" Aika asked, hopefully.

"Well...we'll see," Nami answered as she got out of bed and prepared to leave. "I gotta go bed, now, okay? We got a big day ahead of us."

"...Bis Sis Nami?" Aika asked, causing Nami to look at her. "Zoro...Zoro isn't gonna die...right?"

A pause...but then Nami smiled as she approached her little sister.

"Of course he's not," Nami began, "because we're gonna make sure of it. If this plan goes right, Zoro will be back with us in one piece...and think about how much money will have leftover! We can buy so many things with it, like new clothes, and new toys, and...err..."

"A golden cookie jar?" Aika asked, hopefully.

"Sure! Let's go with that!" Nami answered. "And besides, Zoro's a Straw Hat, and you know that us Straw Hats..."

"Don't die easy!" they both exclaimed.

"That's right!" Nami praised as she hugged Aika, lovingly. "I love you, Aika."

"I love you, too, Big Sis Nami," Aika said before the navigator let go and left.

"Goodnight," Nami whispered as she closed the door, leaving Aika to sleep...but just as she was about to fall into slumber, she heard the door open again, causing her to sit up and see that it was Carina.

"Well, well," Carina said as she came and sat on the bed. "Looks like you and Nami are quite close."

"She's my Big Sis," Aika answered, proudly, causing Carina to chuckle.

"Well, aren't you cute?" Carina asked. "But...I'm gonna be upfront with you. You might THINK that you know Nami, but you don't know her like I do."

"What do you mean?" Aika asked.

"Look, kid," Carina said. "I've known Nami for years. Since we were kids back in the East Blue, honestly! And there's only two things I know Nami loves more than anything in the world: tangerines and money."

"...What are you saying?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"I'm saying that Nami doesn't love you like you think she does," Carina answered. "Why else would she jump at the chance to come to a place like this? So she can make tons of cash. In fact, that's probably why she and that brother of yours are fighting in the first place."

"...Big Sis...Big Sis loves me," Aika said. "She'd never pick money over me or Big Brother or anyone else!"

"It's okay if you don't believe me," Carina replied as she stood up. "I just thought I'd come and tell you the truth, that's all. It would save you the heartbreak. Come tomorrow, when she gets all that money, she'll leave you, Straw Hat, and all your other friends in the dust."

With that, she turned and walked out the door, leaving Aika stunned and hugging her pillow. Kumi, on the other hand, gaped in disbelief before she looked over at Aika.  
 _  
"Aika, you don't believe her, do you?!"_ Kumi questioned.

"N...no," Aika answered. "I-I know that Big Sis Nami would never choose money over me!"  
 _  
'...Would she?'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	11. The Pact

**Ch. 11- The Pact**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

The alarm clock rang on the nightstand, signaling the start of the day. The Straw Hats started off their morning with breakfast, courtesy of Carina, who had bought them burgers from Meccha Mega Burger, and as they ate, they began to discuss plans for the big heist. First, though, they had to pick out some disguises, so they went down to the Miyage Fashion Store to get some materials.

Once they made it back to the hotel, they began to make their disguises, as well as some tools needed for the big caper. However, Luffy, Chopper, and Brook seemed to have different ideas.

First was Luffy, who wore a big, frilly dress that one would see a flamenco dancer wear, and he even had a hibiscus in his hair, which made Chopper and Brook burst into laughter while the others looked absolutely horrified.

Then came Chopper, who had on a pair of sunglasses, a fake mustache and beard combo, and a long, red jacket, which made Luffy and Brook laugh at him, while Blizzard noted that his little brother seemed rather cute, even though the little reindeer claimed he was trying to be serious.

Finally, there was Brook, who wore a flamboyant, purple, glittery dress with tassels on the sleeves, which made Luffy and Chopper agree that it would be the perfect disguise...but they were soon hit on the head by Nami, which, of course, prompted Luffy into yet another argument with her which Robin had to break up.

Despite everyone planning out the heist, there was one thing that bothered them: Aika had not come out of the room she was staying in, all day. Kumi would come out and bring her her food, but that was pretty much it. When Nami tried to ask why, Aika only told her to leave her alone. During the discussion of the plan, Luffy asked why his younger half-sister wasn't a part of it, and Carina answered that it was probably safer if the Pup Duo stayed behind. After all, if anyone saw them, particularly a certain jaguar-man, the two youngsters would certainly be in great danger and the heist would be a bust, something that the Straw Hats agreed with. Thus, they decided to pick Aika and Kumi up once they got the money and Zoro back.

Later that day, as the sun set, Carina stood on the roof, looking as if she were deep in thought as she watched the horizon. That's when Nami approached her from behind.

"Carina," the Straw Hat navigator called. "We're almost ready. All we need now is you."

"Okay then," Carina answered.

"Where have you been, anyway?" Nami asked as she came and stood beside her.

"I just had some errands to run, that's all," answered Carina.

"...You better not be planning on bailing on me again, like last time," Nami said.

"What?!" Carina questioned. "When did I ever bail on you?!"

"Don't play dumb," Nami replied. "I know you remember. Back in the East Blue...when we tried to work together to steal from the Treasure Pirates."

"...Oh, yeah," Carina replied with a smile.

"...Back then," Nami started, "we both got captured and were tortured...by Mad Treasure."  
 _  
Flashback_

 **THUD!** Nami, at 16 years old, and Carina, also about the same age, were both dragged down to the ground, inside of a cave, their bodies bound in chains as they lied on the ground, both of them covered in bruises. That's when they were approached by their captor: the ruthless Mad Treasure.

"All right," said Treasure. "Which one of you bitches wants to die first?"

He then summoned a chain out of his hand and used it to whip Nami and Carina, who both screamed in pain as their blood sprayed into the air. He had and his crew had beating the girls almost senseless all day long.

That's when Carina spoke up.

"Wait!" she cried. "Please...we'll give it back! We'll give back the treasure, as well as all the money I've stolen up till now! If I do that, then please, spare us our lives!"

"C-Carina!" Nami exclaimed.

"Oh?" Treasure smirked. "Sounds good to me. You can go, but you better be back by sundown...or else your little friend's head is gonna roll."

"...Believe in me," Carina said. "I'll definitely be back."

With that, she ran out of the cave, leaving Nami behind. The Cat Burglar waited for her rival to return...but she never came back. By nightfall, Nami was still waiting.

"Time's up," said Treasure. "Looks like that friend of yours was nothing but talk."

"...Carina was never my friend," said Nami. "Look...you like deals, don't you? I hid some of my treasure around here. I'll give it to you in exchange for my life."

XXX

Treasure and his men brought Nami to the coast of the island, where she dug up a small treasure chest. When she opened it, though...she gasped in horror when all she saw inside...was a note.

It read "A girl's gotta survive on her wits, you know? -Carina".

"...No...!" Nami whispered.

"Aww, isn't that a shame?" asked Treasure. "She abandoned and she even stole all your treasure. How pitiful. Jararararara!"

Nami seethed angrily...with tears falling from her eyes.  
 _  
Flashback end_

"Well, you know what they say," said Carina. "The past is in the past."

"Are you kidding me?!" Nami questioned. "How can you be so nonchalant about that?! I could've been killed because of you!"

"You think that if I really gave up the treasure I had, they'd actually spare us?" Carina asked. "We would've both been killed. I had no choice back then."

"You are unbelievable!" Nami hissed...before she sighed and raised her right fist.

"Huh?" muttered Carina. "What's this?"

"...I won't forgive you if you betray me again," Nami began with a smirk, "you conniving vixen."

A pause...but then Carina smirked and bumped fists with her.

"Fine...Cat Burglar."

Unbeknownst to the two former thieves, Aika happened to be watching everyone from behind a potted plant with Kumi at her side. The young D. Carrier glared at the duo, feeling her blood boil...which was rare, considering that the 6-year-old hardly felt any kind of anger towards anybody...but seeing her older sister figure with this girl who just got through telling her last night that Nami never loved her...it stirred something inside her that she never even thought she had: jealousy.

"...Come on, Kumi," Aika said as she walked away with Kumi following after her, whining in concern.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Sorry it's short. Review, please!


	12. Commencing Operations

**Ch. 12- Commencing Operations**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

 **BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!** The clock on the Leoro struck 8 as night fell. Outside the golden tower, the Straw Hats stood at the bottom with Carina, all of them wearing determined expressions. Luffy, Franky, and Blizzard were all wearing leather outfits, with Franky wearing a camouflage patterned vest and a black burglar mask on his head while Luffy and Blizzard both wearing leather jumpsuits (no pants for the latter) and goggles. As for Nami, she, Chopper, and Brook wore outfits similar to circus performers, with Nami wearing a blue leotard with a leopard spot pattern and even a tail and top hat, Brook dressed like some sort of clown, and Chopper wearing a soldier outfit, and his whole body had been painted green. Usopp, Sanji, and Robin were all dressed as janitors...but for some reason, Usopp's outfit seemed more...feminine.

"Any questions?" Carina asked, wearing the outfit she wore in the V.I.P. Room last night.

"Yeah, I got a question," Usopp said. "Does this outfit make my butt look big?"

 **WHAP!** Sanji smacked the sniper in the back of his head at that question.

"All right, awkward question aside," Carina began, "is everyone ready now?"

"Hell yeah!" Luffy answered. "Let's do this!"

A pause.

"Wait, what are we doing, again?" the Straw Hat Captain asked, causing everyone to groan.

"Seriously?!" Carina questioned. "We just discussed this, this morning!"

"Typical Luffy," Nami said. "Always forgetting even the simplest details."

"Oh, kiss my rubber ass," Luffy hissed.

"Please stay focused!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah, you can kill each other later!" Usopp added, causing everyone to glare at him. "...Sorry"

"Fine," Carina grumbled. "I'll brief you on it, one more time."

 _Flashback  
_  
As the Straw Hats were eating their breakfast (except Aika, who had still locked herself away in her room), they sat around the coffee table, looking down at a diagram of the Leoro that Carina had drawn...quite accurately, at that.

"Okay, then," Carina started, "the vault is located here, inside the Hyper Suite Area. It looks like the middle finger on the Leoro, see?"

"Uh-huh," Luffy nodded, munching on a barbecue bacon double cheeseburger with grilled onions, extra ketchup, extra mustard, and extra barbecue sauce.

"Luffy, don't eat that burger over the diagram," Nami said. "You'll get condiment stains on it."

Luffy only glared at Nami before he took a messy bite out of his burger, chewed it for a good 5 seconds before swallowing before he let out a belch and even blew it in Nami's face, causing her to gag.

"Eww! Onion breath!" she cried.

"Luffy, c'mon, stay focused!" Usopp shouted.

"As I was sayng," Carina said with a glare, "the vault is hidden inside a golden tank dome, and that's where we'll find the Tesoro Stash. The floors, the wall, the ceiling...every inch of that room is made of solid gold. It's practically impenetrable."

"You mean we can't just break in?" Franky asked.

"Nope," Carina answered. "You see, Tesoro is an Awakened Devil Fruit user, and he's pretty much connected to all the gold in the entire city. If any of his gold takes a powerful hit, he'll notice it, right away."

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get inside?" Usopp asked.

"Right here," said Carina, pointing to what looked a zigzag pattern on the diagram.

"What's that?" asked Chopper.

"It's a spiral staircase that leads up to the dome," answered Carina. "It's the only way up there. However, the place is being kept under surveillance by lots, and I mean LOTS of Video Transponder Snails, so if we just waltz in there, we'll get spotted in an instant. Luckily for us, there's an opening, and that's why I recruited you and your crew. First off is Team A, consisting of your captain, Franky, and Blizzard."

"Us?" Luffy, Franky, and Blizzard asked.

"You guys will climb up the tower from the hotel," Carina began, "and infiltrate the Leoro through the clock face, thus entering the control room. Above that is the Host Transponder Snail. If you put a White Transponder Snail on one of the cables, you'll be able to momentarily pause the surveillance footage from the Video Transponder Snails. Then we switch to Team B, consisting of Nami, Robin, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Brook, and myself. We'll sneak in using the elevator from the V.I.P. Room. Of course, we'll have to sneak passed Kuro Diablo and Tanaka's checkpoint, too, which will lead to the Hyper Suite Area. That will give us an opening to the spiral staircase. Once we're passed security, it's just a beeline through there. Running straight ahead will take us right to the spiral staircase. While surveillance is down, we'll climb all the way to the top and use them to open the vault with this key!" She then help up the key in her hand. "And that will be that! We'll sneak out, using the laundry carts of the hotel and escape through the back door. Mission complete!"

She then looked up at the Straw Hats with a grin.

"So...you guys get the plan?" she asked.

"Yeah," the Straw Hats answered.

"Wait, I have a question!" Luffy spoke up. "How come Aika and Kumi aren't part of the plan?"

"That is kind of strange," Nami added.

"It's for the best," Carina answered. "They'll just get in the way."

"...I beg your pardon?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean, they'll get in the way?" Usopp asked.

"Think about it," Carina answered. "Do you know how dangerous it will get if the guards see them? Or worse, Kuro Diablo?"

Everyone all tensed up at this before they glanced at each other.

"You guys know that he has it out for the kid," said Carina. "After all, she did scratch his nose."

"...For once, Carina's right," Nami said. "Aika and Kumi should stay here."

"I think so, too," Luffy said.

"The first thing they've ever agreed on since they got here," Usopp muttered, causing Robin to shush him. "What?!"

"So I suppose we'll just pick them up when we get back," Brook added, causing everyone to nod in agreement. However, Blizzard momentarily glanced back, but when he did, he caught a glimpse of a certain little D. Carrier's tawny brown eyes, glaring through a crack in the door.

 _Flashback end  
_  
After that briefing, the Straw Hat had begun to commence the heist. Luffy, Blizzard, and Franky were climbing up the Leoro, but as they did, Blizzard stopped and stood at a ledge with Luffy, who was climbing using his Gum-Gum powers while Franky used his Strong Right to pull himself up.

"We're pretty high up, huh?" Luffy asked.

 _"Uh, yeah,"_ Blizzard answered. _"Hey, Luffy, can I talk to you, really quick?"  
_  
"Okay, what's up?" Luffy asked.

 _"You think when this whole thing is over and we get Zoro back,"_ Blizzard began, _"you can...oh, I dunno, patch things up with Nami? Seriously, all you two have been doing is get on each other's throats since you two got here."_

"Psh! Please," Luffy scoffed as he prepared to climb up to another ledge.

"Look, Luffy," Blizzard said. "I'm not just saying this just because I want you and Nami to get over yourselves. I'm saying that you should really patch things up for Aika's sake."

Upon hearing his younger sister's name, Luffy's eyes went wide.

 _"You think she likes hearing you two yell at each other, all the damn time?"_ Blizzard inquired. _"Remember what I said back on Dressrosa? Don't think about how YOU feel, think about how Aika feels!"_

Upon remembering that, Luffy looked down, a guilt-ridden expression on his face.

XXX

Meanwhile, Team B was waiting for the right moment to enter the Leoro. Until then, they had to remain hidden.

"Uhh...hey, Nami?" Usopp whispered.

"What is it, Usopp?" Nami asked, softly.

"You think maybe you and Luffy will make up after all this?" Usopp asked. "You two have been fighting since we got here, pretty much."

"Look, it's Luffy's fault for losing the girls," Nami answered.

"Maybe so, but you put him in charge of the girls in the first place," Usopp pointed out.

"He does have a point," Brook added.

"Look, will you two just be quiet and stay focused?!" Nami whispered, harshly.

"Nami, we're not just saying this because we want you and Luffy to work things out," Robin whispered, "but also because we're worried about Aika."

"What?" Nami asked. "What does Aika have to do with this?"

"Nami, Aika's clearly upset about you and Luffy getting on each other, all the time," Sanji whispered. "Are you saying you didn't even notice until now?"

"... ... ..." Nami only looked down, a guilty expression on her face.

XXX

Concurrently, somewhere inside the Leoro...  
 _  
"Ummm...Aika? I really don't think this is a good idea."_

"Shh~! Be quiet, Kumi!"

Aika and Kumi were in the air vents, the former in her wolf form as she looked over the diagram of the Leoro that Carina drew. They were both wearing what looked like kunoichi outfits, and even had hoods around their heads.

"I'm trying to figure out where we are," Aika whispered.  
 _  
"Aika, I don't see why we're doing this,"_ Kumi said. _"You really think that by getting all that money first, Nami will love you, again? ...Wait, what am I saying? She never stopped loving you!"_

"I'm not saying she did!" Aika argued. "I'm gonna prove to that meanie Carina that Big Sis Nami loves me more than she loves money!"

 _"And how is this gonna help?"_ Kumi asked. _"All this is gonna do is land us in big trouble! You heard what Carina said! What if that jaguar guy finds out we're here?!"  
_  
"Not if we stay out of sight, he won't," Aika answered as she crawled down the duct. "Now come on. I think the Hyper Sweets thing is this way."

 _"You think?"_ Kumi repeated, questioningly. _"Aika, do you even know where you're going?!"  
_  
XXX

Outside, Luffy, Franky, and Blizzard had reached the halfway point of the tower.

"Only halfway up, huh?" asked Franky.

"The rest of the wall is to slippery," Luffy answered. "I can find anything to grab onto."  
 _  
"And if I hook my claws into the wall, Tesoro will notice,"_ added Blizzard.

"Well, I guess this calls for the special spy gear that Usopp made for me," Franky answered.

"Huh?! Spy gear?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

 _"This I gotta see,"_ Blizzard muttered.

"Just watch this," Franky grinned, a glint in his teeth. "Franky...SUCTION CUP ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

He soon fired rockets out of his shoulders, but instead of the usual explosive napalms, the heads had black suction cups on them, instead. The suction cups soon flew up and attached themselves to the wall.

"Cool~!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes. "We're really like spies!"

 _"...Okay, I'll admit it,"_ Blizzard said. _"That is impressive."  
_  
XXX

Meanwhile, inside the Leoro's basement...

"Oh, that reminds me," Brook said. "Mr. Sanji, can't you fly? Don't you think you should've gone with Mr. Luffy, instead?"

"You think I can fly all the way up there?" asked Sanji.

"You do have a point," Brook concurred.

"Shh~!" Nami shushed. "Here come the guards!"

The Straw Hats looked around a pillar to see some guards pulling a giant metal cup on a cart behind them.

"Let me handle this," Carina whispered as she came out to greet them. "Well, hello, boys~! And what are you big, strong men doing, pulling that heavy thing?"

"M-Miss Carina!" exclaimed the guards in surprise.

"We're just bringing this up to the V.I.P. Room," said the guard with spiky hair. "Master Dice keeps breaking them, so we're bringing up another."

"Oh, let me see," Carina said as she walked up to it. "Wow...just look at it!" She squeezed her big, luscious melons with her arms, making them jiggle a bit. "It's so...big!"

"Oh, yeah...!" the guards said with hearts in their eyes. "They're big all right!"

"And so firm, too!" Carina added.

"Yeah! Really firm!" agreed the guards.

"The Innocent Boob Flaunting trick?!" Nami whispered. "...I gotta remember that one. Anyway, let's go!"

With that, the 6 Straw Hats hurriedly clambered inside the cup, avoiding the sight of the guards as they did. Soon, Carina was finished with her little "performance" and waved the guards off.

"Thanks for showing me, boys!" she called. "Keep up the great work!"

"Of course!" the guards answered, while the songstress smirked.

"Suckers."

XXX

A bit later, Tanaka, the three guards, and the giant cup, emerged from the elevator door and entered the V.I.P. Room.

"That's three of Dice's subordinates," said Tanaka, writing it down in his book. That's when he heard a knock on the door. "Hmm?" He stuck in his head through the door. "And who is this?"

"Hi, Tanaka," said Carina.

"Ah, Lady Carina!" exclaimed Tanaka. "Please, do come in."

He soon took Carina by the hand and pulled her through the door, allowing her to enter the V.I.P. Room. However, she looked around, she gasped when she saw that Kuro Diablo was looking at the giant cup.

"Before you take it to the back room," Kuro Diablo began, "you better let me look at it, first!"

"Wait, K.D.!" called Carina, taking the jaguar-man by surprise.

"Carina?" Kuro Diablo asked before he gasped and covered his scarred nose. "Oh! I-I wasn't expecting to see you! I was hoping you wouldn't see my nose like this. That damned wolf brat...if I ever see her again, I'll claw her nose right off her face! And an eye, too, for good measure!"

Nami, who happened to hear everything, growled as she attempted to climb out of the cup and beat some sense into the younger Gild brother, but Robin, using her powers, grabbed her and held her back.

"Don't," the archaeologist warned in a hushed voice.

"Oh, I don't think it's so bad," said Carina...playing her hands on Kuro Diablo's shoulders and pressing her breasts up against his chest with a sultry look in her eyes. "In fact...I think you look rather...distinguished."

 _'Ugh! Such simple words, yet they taste like vomit,'_ she thought, while Kuro Diablo smirked.

"You think so?" he asked. "Well...I guess these marks me look rather...rugged."

"Mmmm..." Carina hummed. "I'll say. I'll tell you what: why don't you head to your suite, and I'll meet you there, my big, strong, cat-eyed warrior?"

"Of course," Kuro Diablo answered, cupping her chin, "my little songbird."

With that, Carina followed the guards inside a back room while Kuro Diablo watched...but as he did, he noticed something that seemed to flutter down from the vents above. He dusted it off his shoulder, thinking it was nothing at first...but then he got a good look and saw it was hair of some kind. In fact, it wasn't just hair...it was fur...wolf and puppy fur to be exact.

That's when Kuro Diablo looked up at the air ducts...and he could've sworn he heard the sound of little paws pattering against the metal, causing him to glare angrily.

"Mice..." he hissed. "I can't stand mice...!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Aika, you really stepped in it now.

Review, please.


	13. Infiltration

**Ch. 13- Infiltration**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Back outside the Leoro, Luffy, Franky, and Blizzard are trying to climb their way up to the clock. Since Blizzard couldn't exactly stretch his arms like Luffy and Franky could, the wolf-dog had to jump really high.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed as he perched himself up onto one of the suction cup handles, right underneath a window. "Check out the view!"

"Luffy!" Blizzard called. "Don't stop to look! If people see you, the heist is botched!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Luffy answered before he took a peek inside and saw lots of people eating inside the grand buffet again. There was one particular customer inside with an egg-shaped hat, long, blonde hair, and a lion's face. However, it wasn't the customer Luffy was focused on...it was what he was eating: a smoking slab of prime rib with the juices just oozing out.

 **Grrrrrrrrrrrrwwwll~!** Luffy felt his stomach beginning to rumble, and his mouth watered uncontrollably.

"Meat...!" he whimpered.

"Luffy! Focus!" Franky called. "Now's not the time to be thinking about food!"

"Right, sorry!" Luffy called back as he prepared to continue climbing, but his stomach made a protesting growl, causing him to put his hand over it in an attempt to calm it down. "I know, tummy, I know! I'll get you something to eat later, I promise!"

With that, Team A continued climbing up the tower, making sure nobody saw them through the window.

"So far, so good," Franky said. "We just have to reach the clock and get into the security area."

"Got it," Luffy answered as he stretched his arm to grab another suction cup handle. However, when he grabbed the next suction rocket...it slid a bit on the surface.

"Uh-oh!" Luffy exclaimed before **POP!** The suction cup popped off, causing the Straw Hat Captain to fall towards Franky and Blizzard, the latter holding onto the former's back.  
 _  
"Whoa! Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried as he reached out and caught him by the back of his leather vest. _"Gotcha!"  
_  
"Nice save, there, Snowy!" Franky added...but then, his suction cup began to slide, too. "Oh, man, not good!"

 **POP!** The suction cup ended up coming off, causing Team A to fall down the tower, passed the window where a man happened to notice them and did a bit of a double-take. The trio ended up having to run down the tower, but they were running so fast, they were tilting dangerously forward!

"Quick! Grab onto me!" Franky shouted as they began to fall! "Coup de BOO!"

 **PFFFFFFTT! FWOOOOOOOO~!** Using a powerful fart, the Cyborg flew up to the top of the tower, causing the customers inside the grand buffet to scream in surprise.

"WHOO-HOO~!" Luffy cheered as he and Blizzard clung to Franky's back, the latter holding his nose.

 _"Ugh...cola farts...!"_ the wolf-dog groaned.

Just when it seemed they were going to make it though, Franky, literally, ran out of gas and fell towards the ground, causing the trio to fall towards the ground again! Luckily, though, Luffy managed to stretch his arm out at the last second and grabbed onto the hour hand of the clock, which just struck 9. They panted as they sat on the hand.

"That was close," they said.

A moment later, after they caught their breath, Blizzard used his Scissor Claw to cut a hole in the glass of the clock face, just begin enough for Team A to fit through.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Now I'm a spy, too!"

"Yeah, real nice, Agent Monkey-Butt," Blizzard added, teasingly. "Now let's go!"

"Right!" Luffy answered as Team B ran around the clockwork.

"The security area should be up ahead," said Franky. However, Luffy looked back, as if sensing something.

"Luffy, don't stall," Blizzard said. "We gotta keep moving!"

"I know," Luffy answered, "it's just...my Big Brother Instincts are telling me something's wrong."

XXX

Back with Team B, they were running down a corridor, following after Carina.

"The entrance to the spiral staircase should be this way!" Carina exclaimed as they ran, but when they turned to peek around the corner, they saw two guards, stationed in front of a double door, armed with guns.

"Dammit," she cursed. "Looks like we won't be able to get through. Now what?"

"Leave that to me," Robin said as she crossed her arms, and not long after, several arms appeared on the two guards and **CRACK!** Their necks were snapped like twigs.

"Nice job, Robin!" praised Carina as she went to open the door.

"I am quite handy," Robin quipped as the team proceeded, but as they did, Nami took a short glance back.

"What's wrong, Nami?" asked Sanji.

"...I don't know," Nami answered. "I just have this nagging feeling that something's not right."

"Worry about it, later," Carina said. "Come on!"

Nami paused for a second before she ran after the rest of the group, heading into a dark corridor.

"Okay, guys," said Carina. "From here on out, this is territory I've never actually been to, so stay alert! There's no telling what could happen!"

Soon, they reached a part of the hallway where red lights shined down on the floor and walls.

"What's this?" Nami asked as she looked up and saw a whole flock of owls with HUGE glowing bloodshot eyes. "Wait...those are Red-Eyed Owls!"

"What're those?" asked Chopper.

"This was obviously some sort of security measure from Tesoro," said Nami. "If the light from their eyes touch you, they'll screech!"

Just then, Chopper's ears twitched.

"Hold it," he whispered as he put a hoof to his ear. "...Yeah, I thought so!"

"What is it, Chopper?" Usopp asked.

"Those owls are actually saying which direction they're going to look next," Chopper answered. "Up, down, up, and so forth."

"That's amazing!" Carina whispered. "You can understand animals?!"

"Oh, c'mon," Chopper answered, doing his "happy dance". "Praising me like that doesn't make happy-"

"Chopper, now's not the time!" Usopp reminded.

"Oh, yeah!" Chopper realized as he looked up and saw six of the owls in the first section of the hallway began to look up all at once. "Okay, now! Move!"

On that, Team B began to run straight ahead, but then Chopper spotted one of the owls begin to look down.

"Stop!" the little reindeer whispered, and they stopped right in front of the light, which stayed for a moment before the owl looked off to the left. "Okay, go!"

"Let's hurry!" Nami whispered as the group kept running, but as they did, another owl looked towards their direction.

"Quick, duck!" Chopper cried as they ducked down.

"Run for it!" Nami shouted as they began to run as fast as they could, trying to avoid the light from the owls' glowing eyes. As they ran, though, Brook had a rather hard time trying to keep up, due to the rather long robe he was wearing getting caught under the soles of his shoes.

"Hurry, Brook!" Chopper cried.

"I'm trying!" Brook replied. "But it's...really hard...to run in these robes!"

"Brook, careful!" Usopp called. "The owls!"

Too late. The light from the owls' eyes shone down on Brook, who yelped in fright.

"I'VE BEEN CAUGHT!" he shrieked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!"

However...there was no loud screeching, save for Brook's own.

"Huh?" the skeleton muttered in confusion. "No...screeching? But why?"

"Probably because they only react to living things," Sanji said. "Dead people like you don't count."

"SO HARSH!" Brook exclaimed.

"Will you stop yelling so much?!" Nami questioned. "Let's go!"

XXX

Meanwhile, with Aika and Kumi, they had managed to get out of the air vents and were sneaking around the hallways.

 _"Aika, just admit that you don't know where we are!"_ Kumi said. _"That'll make finding our way outta here a lot easier!"  
_  
"I'm not leaving until we find Tesoro's mustache!" Aika answered.

 _"Tesoro STASH!"_ Kumi corrected. _"Seriously, why do you keep saying that?!"  
_  
"It has to be around somewhere," said Aika. "We were already in that V.I.P. place and we climbed up the air vents, so we must be in the right place."

"Perhaps I can give you directions," a voice suggested.

"Oh, yeah, actually," Aika replied before she looked back. "That would be really...help...ful...?!"

When she and Kumi both looked back, they gasped as they saw that it was none other than Kuro Diablo, in his jaguar form, once again.

"Well, well," he said as he circled around the two pups. "What have we here? Two little mice who didn't learn their lesson!"

"Y-you don't scare us!" Aika sneered as she and Kumi began to back away. "Right, Kumi?!"

 _"Uh...define 'us',"_ Kumi answered, chuckling nervously.

"Trying to steal my brother's money, are you?" asked Kuro Diablo as he started to advance. "Hm-hm-hmm! You brats are even more foolish than I thought...just like your brother and the rest of the Straw Hats."

Aika and Kumi gasped upon hearing that.

"If only you had been here to see the looks on their faces when they had realized they had been tricked," Kuro Diablo mused. "It was truly entertainment, as my brother says. And you tried to warn them, but they wouldn't believe you because you were a stupid little mouse who went and stuck her nose where it didn't belong!"

Aika growled a bit at that.

"Speaking of noses," Kuro Diablo began, "I'm sure you remember what you did to mine. So, as payment, I'm going to bite your nose right off your face! And for an added bonus, I'll even gouge out your damned eyes!"

By now, Aika and Kumi had both been backed into a corner, and the jaguar-man growled before he lunged at them. However, the two pups managed to duck under the big cat, turned to pounce on them again, but then, Aika grabbed his tail and held it out in front of him, causing Kuro Diablo to bite onto his tail. Upon feeling his fangs sink into the appendage, Kuro Diablo let out a small mewl of pain, followed by a loud roar.

"That's for calling my Big Brother foolish!" Aika called as she and Kumi made a desperate run for it, but Kuro Diablo was right on their tail!

"GET BACK HERE~!" he shouted.

XXX

Concurrently, Nami gasped before she looked back again.

"Aika...?" she whispered.

"Aika?" Usopp repeated. "Nami, Aika's back at the hotel with Kumi, remember?"

"...I guess so," Nami answered before she looked around the corner and saw a giant spiral staircase. "Anyway, it looks like we made it to the spiral staircase." She then held up a Mini Transponder Snail. "Franky, how are things going on your end?"

XXX

With Team A, they are hiding in an air vent, right above a giant Transponder Snail with a white mustache, using a screwdriver to open up the grate.

"So far, so good," Franky whispered as he took off the grate. "Okay, we're here, and we see a huge Transponder Snail underneath us."

 **"That's the host Transponder Snail that transmits all video footage around Gran Tesoro,"** said Carina. **"You see those red cables attached to the platform its on? Go for the one marked 3. That one transmits footage from the spiral staircase."**

"I see it," Franky said as he handed Luffy a White Transponder Snail. "Here. Put this little guy on the cable, and then Nami and the others can do their thing."

"Right," Luffy nodded as he stuffed the snail inside his vest.

"You better hurry up, Luffy," Blizzard whispered. "Get down there, put the snail on the cable, and come right back up before you get caught, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Luffy answered as he grabbed onto the edge and stretched himself down, using his arm as a bungee cord. However, he stopped just 3 feet above the cable and was soon forced to go back up, just as a guard turned around. At first, the guard looked around, suspiciously, before he continued his patrol.

"Phew!" Luffy sighed. "That was close."

"Try again," Blizzard whispered, "but be careful!"

Luffy nodded his head before he stretched himself down again. At first, it didn't look like he was about to make it, but then he stretched his legs and wrapped them around the cable.

"Smart thinking," Franky smirked. "Now to cut off the footage and-"

However, it seemed he spoke too soon, for Luffy ended letting go of the air vent. He then reached into his vest and hooked up the White Transponder Snail to the cable before he looked up and grinned at Franky and Blizzard, flashing a thumbs-up...but all he saw were their horrified faces.

 _"You...idiot...!"_ Blizzard muttered.

At first, Luffy didn't seem to understand...until he noticed that one of the guards had seen him. It was at that moment that it finally dawned on him.

"...Busted...!" Luffy squeaked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

I wasn't expecting to see Absalom in this movie, but it was kinda cool to see a cameo!

Also, Luffy, you numskull.

Review, please!


	14. Money Is Power

**Ch. 14- Money Is Power**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** A red light flashes on and off inside the control room, where Luffy's shocked face appeared on several monitors.

"What the-?!" Tanaka questioned as he looked at the monitors. "An intruder?!"

XXX

All around Gran Tesoro, Luffy's face had appeared on all the buildings and screens for all to see. In the streets, Rikka and Tempo gasped upon spotting Luffy appeared on the ceiling of one of the downtown road tunnels.

"It's that guy!" exclaimed Rikka while Tempo whimpered, worriedly.

XXX

"Oh, man, you hear that?!" asked Usopp. "Sounds like they got caught!"

"This is bad!" Nami exclaimed, trying to mask her worry.

XXX

Aika gasped as she heard the alarm blaring, both her and Kumi hiding behind a corner in an attempt to lose Kuro Diablo, who was sniffing around for them.

 _"Sounds like Luffy's been caught!"_ Kumi cried.

"Big Brother...!" Aika whispered.

"Aha!" Kuro Diablo shouted as he noticed them. "There you are!"

"AAAAAHH!" Aika and Kumi shrieked as they turned and ran while the jaguar-man gave chase.

XXX

"Oh, crap!" Luffy cursed as the guards surrounded him.

"Shoot him!" shouted one of them as they opened fire, only for Franky to jump down and blocked the bullets with his huge, metal arms. Then, Blizzard jumped out of the air vent and charged at the guards, biting one on the neck, causing him to let out a gagging scream before the wolf-dog mangled his throat open, causing blood to spray out before he fell down to the floor, lifeless. Then, Blizzard turned and did the same to the other guard, but just when he thought he was done, more guards started flooding in!

"There they are!" called one of them.

 _"We gotta get outta here!"_ the wolf-dog shouted before he turned and ran after Luffy and Franky, who held up his arm bazooka and fired at them, causing them to scatter!

"Wait up for me!" Franky called as he ran after Luffy and Blizzard. However, since the dust and smoke had yet to settle...they didn't see what looked like a gold tendril snaking out of the cloud before it split into two, shot toward Franky and Blizzard, and **SHUNK!** They were stabbed right through their shoulders!

"AAAAAAAGGH!" Franky screamed while Blizzard coughed up blood.

"Franky! Blizzard!" cried Luffy. "No!"

 **THWAM!** The tendrils slammed the two Straw Hats into the floor, causing them to slide for a moment. As Luffy looked back, he gasped upon seeing Tesoro, along with Tanaka, both of them phasing through the floor.

"My goodness!" said Tesoro in mocking surprise. "I'm a bit surprised to see you in here of all places, Straw Hat!"

Luffy growled while Franky and Blizzard both seethed in pain, clutching their injuries.

"Honestly," Tesoro began, "I never thought you'd be so foolish. I guess you don't really care about what happens to that friend of yours, do you?"

 **Click!** He snapped his fingers, causing an to appear on the wall: Zoro, encased in a star-shaped mound of gold, and his face partially covered, as well. His expression was stoic, in spite of his current state, however.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried in horror.

"So, what do you think?" Tesoro asked. "It's quite lovely, isn't it? Don't you think it's a fitting stage for an execution? It's such great entertainment! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Luffy only glared at the Casino King, as did Franky and Blizzard.

"Well, how about it, Straw Hat?" Tesoro inquired. "Go ahead. Laugh. You know you want to."

"...Oh...I'll laugh, all right," Luffy answered, "AFTER I KICK YOUR ASS!"

With that, he quickly went Gear Second and charged at Tesoro, while Blizzard held out his paw to stop him.

 _"Luffy, wait! Don't!"_ he cried, but it was too late, for Tesoro soon put his hand on the ground, causing a wall of gold to rise in front of him and block Luffy's punch. Then, the gold swirled around the gold-man's fist, forming a large gauntlet!

"Gold...BOMBA!" Tesoro shouted as he punched Luffy with an exploding fist, sending him flying backwards! However, not one to back down as always, Luffy charged right back at him, only for Tesoro to hold up his hand. His gauntlet melted into another wall of gold, which Luffy ended up hitting with his Jet Bazooka, but in doing so, he caused his own arms to get caught in it!

"Ah, crap!" Luffy cursed as he struggled to get free.

"It's useless, Straw Hat," said Tesoro. "Here in this city, I am completely untouchable!"

"I...I can't move!" Luffy cried as his arms began to turn into gold.

 _"Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried as he tried to stand up, only to grunt in pain as he held his shoulder, again.

"Know this," Tesoro said. "Those without money in this world are incapable of gaining anything! They are only meant to be controlled!"

"Bite my ass!" Luffy barked. "There's no way I'll ever be controlled by anything, especially money!"

Tesoro gasped upon hearing those words...and not long after, images flashed inside his mind: a brand of a familiar mark that made up a large circle with four triangles, three on top and one on the bottom. Following that was a star-shaped brand, and after that was the image of a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes, a blue dress...and shackles around her wrists and ankles.

"...Those words...!" Tesoro hissed. "Let's see if you CAN BACK THOSE UP!"

 **WHAM!** He threw Luffy, sending him crashing into the floor, in between Franky and Blizzard.

"You okay?!" Franky asked.

"I think so...!" Luffy grunted.

"That is, if you HAVE a future," Tesoro quipped as he fixed his collar and turned to leave. "Hahahahahaha!"

Then, Tanaka leapt up into the air with his hands outstretched.

"Bottomless...HELL!" he shouted as he put his hands to the floor, causing a giant hole to form under Luffy, Franky, and Blizzard, and before they realized what had happened, they fell straight through, screaming as they descended into the black abyss. Afterwards, the hole closed up.

"Tsururururu!" laughed Tanaka while Tesoro looked up at the Video Transponder Snails.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show, everyone!" he called out. "After all, it is entertainment! Please, continue to enjoy your stay here in Gran Tesoro!"

XXX

All of the screens and monitors showing Tesoro's face turned off, returning to the normal ads and such. However, while most people just shrugged it off, Rikka only seethed in anger as he clenched his fist.

"What was that dumb-ass thinking?" he asked. "I told him...there really is no point in fighting back!"

With that, he turned and ran, while Tempo gasped and followed after him.

"Wait for me!" she called.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Sorry I took so long updating this. We had some pretty bad weather going on over here, and then last night, my Grandma had to go to the hospital because she was really dehydrated, so I got worried. She's all right now, though! :)

Review, please!


	15. Reconciliation

**Ch. 15- Reconciliation**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Back in security area, Tesoro smirked as he held up the White Transponder Snail that Luffy had tried to set up.

"So, that was their little game, eh?" he mused.

"Tsurururu!" laughed Tanaka. "Should I go down and kill them, my lord?"

"Leave them be," Tesoro answered as he tossed the snail to Tanaka, who caught it in his hands. "Just go and check on the spiral staircase."

"As you wish," Tanaka replied...unaware that Franky's Mini Transponder Snail was left on the floor.

XXX

With Team B, they gasped upon hearing the conversation that went on.

"Oh, crap!" Nami cursed. "They're coming this way!"

"At this rate, we'll be trapped like rats!" Usopp cried.

"We gotta get outta here, now!" Carina added.

XXX

 **HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT!** The Red-Eyed Owls let out screeching hoots as they spotted the Straw Hats, who ran through the hallway. Since stealth was no longer an issue, they just ran right into the lights of their eyes. As they did, a horde of guards had appeared!

"There they are!" shouted one of them.

"Sanji!" Nami called.

"Leave this to me!" Sanji answered as he ran ahead of the group. "CONCASSE!"

 **BAM!** He leapt up into the air, spun head over heels, and slammed the heel of his foot into a thug's skull. Then, using his mop for balance, he delivered devastating kicks to the rest of the guards, then ignited his right leg in flames.

"Diable Jambe...POELE A FRIRE: SPECTRE!"

 **FWOOSH!** He shot powerful rainbow flames at the guards, sending them crashing through the giant double doors!

"Don't you think that was a little too far?!" Nami questioned.

"Sorry about that," Sanji replied.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

The Straw Hats looked up to see Aika and Kumi, still on the run from Kuro Diablo, who was getting dangerously close!

"Aika?!" Nami asked in shock.

"What the hell are those two doing here?!" Carina questioned.

"Look!" Chopper cried. "They're being chased by that jaguar-guy again!"

"Forget about them!" Carina replied. "They can keep Kuro Diablo and the guards busy while we escape!"

The Straw Hats all gaped in shock at this...but none seemed more shocked than Nami, who glared angrily at Carina.

"I'd sooner die than forsake my little sister!" she shouted before she ran to Aika's aid.

"Wait! Nami!" Carina called out. "Forget about them!"

Nami whipped out her Sorcery Clima-Tact, using it to create 3 thunderclouds, then she put her hands together in some sort of hand sign, muttering "Nin-nin-nin-nin!"

With Aika and Kumi, the two pups tried their best to run as fast as they could, but then, the former yelped as she tripped on the red carpet.

"Aika!" Kumi cried.

"Now you're mine!" Kuro shouted before he lunged at Aika, who let out a shriek of terror, until...

"THUNDER TRAP!"

 **BUZZZZAP!** Kuro Diablo screamed as he was suddenly hit by three powerful lightning bolts, and Aika took this moment to escape while she could.

"Big Sis Nami!" Aika called as she approached her...only to be met with a stern glare from the navigator, which caused her to shrink back. "I'm in trouble, huh?"

"Big time," Nami replied.

 _"I hate to say I told you so,"_ Kumi began, _"but I told you so!"  
_  
"Umm...guys?" Usopp asked as he pointed ahead. "We got company!"

Not long after he pointed this out, more guards soon came storming towards the Straw Hats, who gasped upon seeing them, while Kuro Diablo growled as he stood up, his body singed from getting electrocuted.

"Don't just stand there, you fools!" Kuro Diablo ordered the guards. "Get the Straw Hats!"

"Run!" Carina shouted as the Straw Hats ran in another direction while she threw down a little ball, which let out a huge cloud of smoke as it hit the floor. Soon, the group ran through another pair of doors and ended up in some sort of hallway. It wasn't made of gold, like the rest of the hotel, but it looked like marble instead. The Straw Hats panted, trying to catch their breath, as they leaned against the doors.

"Well...that could've gone better," Brook said, breathlessly.

"Gee, you think?" asked Sanji, sarcastically.

As the Straw Hats caught their breath, Nami looked down at Aika, who had morphed back to her human form as she leaned against the wall and looked back up at the navigator, who glared at her.

"Monkey D. Aika," Nami began, "what were you thinking?!"

"...I...I was only-" Aika stammered, but she was soon cut off.

"I told you and Kumi to wait at the hotel," Nami shouted, "but once again, you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"But I-" Aika started, only to get off again.

"That was exactly why we told you to stay at the hotel!" Nami continued. "You and Kumi could've been killed by that crazy jaguar-guy!"

"But-" Aika started, once more.

"I should've known you'd do this!" Nami raved. "After all, you are Luffy's sister! You take after him more than you take after me! I just wish that for once, he'd act more responsible around you..."

"Nami?" Robin called as Nami kept ranting. "Nami? Nami! Nami!"

"And now, we have to try and find another way to get the money!" Nami shouted.

"NAMI!" Robin yelled, loudly.

"What?!" Nami questioned.

"Look," Robin replied as she pointed at Aika...who was visibly shaking and clenching her fists at her sides...but then she started sniffling.

"Aika?" Nami asked in concern. "W-what's the matter?"

"...So it's true," Aika muttered. "You don't love me, Big Sis Nami...you only love money!"

Nami gasped in shock upon hearing that while Aika sobbed.

"I thought that maybe if I stole Tesoro's mustache first," the young D. Carrier started, "then maybe you'd love me again!"

"What?!" she asked as she knelt down in front of Aika, reaching her height level. "Aika, that's not true and you know it! I do love you, more than you'll ever know!"

"...You do?" Aika asked. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Nami answered. "Look...having money is nice and all...but money can't love you in return. It can't give you hugs or kisses when you're feeling sad and it can't keep you from getting lonely. I could be surrounded by stacks and stacks of it, but I would never love it as much as I love you...or your brother, or everyone else."

The Straw Hats all smiled at this while Carina blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I care more about money than I care about you," Nami began, "but I promise I'll make it up to you...and I'll make it up to your brother, too."

Hearing that caused Aika's smile to grow bigger before she went up and hugged the navigator, who happily returned her into an embrace. Kumi beamed proudly, wagging her tail, while Chopper sniffled and wiped his eyes at the reconciliation of the two sisters.

"Now, Aika," Nami began, "why in the world would you think that I loved money more than I love you?"

"...Because Carina told me," Aika replied, causing everyone to gape in shock...but then, Nami whipped her head around, sending a fierce glare at Carina, who suddenly felt very apprehensive. Sensing this, the Straw Hats wisely backed away as Nami approached Carina before the navigator removed her glove on her right hand, raised her arm, and **SMACK!** She slapped her right across her face, leaving a stinging red palm mark on her left cheek. Carina grunted as she touched her cheek, a tear of pain forming slightly in the corner of her eye. Then, Nami grabbed at the songstress's feather boa and pulled her close to her face.

"You listen to me, you fox bitch!" Nami barked. "Don't EVER put words in my mouth like that, again! I would never forsake Aika, or Luffy, or any of my friends for money! Unlike you...I know what's really right."

She then pushed Carina away, causing her to stumble back.

"I...I don't get it!" Carina exclaimed. "What the hell is the big deal?!"

"I guess you miscalculated, Carina," Robin answered. "Apparently, _you're_ the one who doesn't know Nami as well as you think you do."

Carina only stared at Robin in confusion, still rubbing at her stinging cheek. Then, all of a sudden, they heard footsteps approaching.

"What's that sound?" Brook asked.

"Oh, no...I forgot...!" Carina whispered. "This is the Hyper Suite, where the Celestial Dragons stay!"

"What?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

"The Celestial what?" Aika asked.

"Oh, no...!" Usopp squeaked. "Here they come, around the corner...!"

The Straw Hats turned to see a group of people: three Celestial Dragons consisting of two women, one with red hair and one with dark purple hair, and a man with curly hair and a slightly long, dark red nose, riding on the back of a grouchy-looking panda bear, and at his side was a belly-dancer in chains. Around him were three guards in suits of armor, followed by a man with long blonde hair wearing sunglasses and a black suit.

"Eeeeehhh~!" the male Celestial Dragon droned as he shook his head like a bobble head. "Eeeeeehhh~!"

Thankfully, the Straw Hats had managed to hide behind a column, just in time, thus allowing the Celestial Dragons to pass by without seeing them.

"Who's that?" Usopp asked, softly.

"That's Saint Camael!" Carina whispered. "He and his two daughters are staying here in Gran Tesoro to collect their heavenly tribute."

"Who are the Celestial Dragons?" Aika asked in a hushed voice.

"They're very bad people," Robin answered. "They're descended from the creators of the World Government, so they feel like they're superior to everyone else. They don't even think they should breathe the same air as us."

"Is that why they wear bubbles on their heads?" Aika asked.

"Yeah," Sanji answered. "This is one reason why we say you shouldn't wander off so much. Anyone who crosses their path gets killed in an instant."

"They do?!" Aika in shock while Kumi whimpered in fear.

"Are you trying to scare her?!" Nami questioned.

"I just thought she should know!" Sanji replied.

"Ahem!" Usopp cleared. "At any rate, what do we do now?!"

"...Looks like we've got no choice if we wanna get outta here alive," Nami started before a grin appeared on her face. "We'll just have to make the ultimate gamble."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	16. The Golden Prison

**Ch. 16- The Golden Prison**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" Luffy, Franky, and Blizzard screamed before **THOOM!** They landed in the golden sand of a giant, glittering gold room.

 _"...Ouch,"_ Blizzard muttered.

"Ngh...!" Luffy grunted as he looked to his right...only to come face-to-face with a skull. "AAAH! HOLY CRAP, IS THAT BROOOOOOOOK?!"

"No, idiot...!" groaned Franky. "It's obviously some poor bastard."

"Oh! Franky, Blizzard, are you two okay?!" Luffy asked.

 _"More or less,"_ Blizzard answered, clutching his injured shoulder.

"More importantly," Franky started as he looked around, "where in the hell are we? It's a whole room made of gold!"

 _"Even the sand is gold,"_ Blizzard pointed out before he noticed the various bones littering the ground. _"But what's with these skeletons?"_

"That's weird," Luffy spoke up, looking at his surroundings, but then, they heard footsteps approaching, followed by the sound of groans. As they looked up, they gasped upon seeing a group of men approaching.

"Please...give us some water...!" one of them groaned.

"Food...water...!" moaned one with glasses and a long beard.

"Please...food...! Need food...!" cried a third.

"Who are you guys?" Luffy asked.

 _"What the hell's going on, here?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Please...!" said one of the strangers, holding up some gold coins. "I'll pay you!"

"Yeah! Whatever you want, we'll pay as much as you need and even then some!" pleaded another, holding various gold treasures.

"We don't have any food or water on us," Luffy answered. "Which is kinda too bad, because I'm starting to get hungry, too."

Upon hearing that, the men all dropped to their knees, their faces overwhelmed with despair as tears fell from their eyes.

"...So it really is hopeless...!" whispered one of them. "Shit...!"

"You guys sure are rich, aren't you?" Luffy asked.

 _"You idiot,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"Don't you see something else is wrong here?"  
_  
"Hmph!" a voice scoffed. "What good is gold in a hellhole like this?"

The three Straw Hats turned to see someone standing in the shadows, pressing his foot against a skull.

"Here, in this Golden Prison...everything you find is worthless."

"Did you say Golden Prison, old-timer?" asked Franky.

"Yup," the stranger answered. "To prove himself as the king of the whole world, Tesoro used some of the gold from the city above to create this here prison we sit in tonight. Pretty ironic, don't you think? All the people that come here, seeking wealth, end up starving to death, surrounded by gold!"

A pause...but then someone emerged...waddling rather comically out of the shadows. It was a very short, stocky man with long, dark green, unkempt hair, a tattered white suit with black pants, black boots, a fedora, a purple shirt with a polka dot pattern, a pair of orange sunglasses, and the number 7 tattooed on his left jawbone.

"Sure, there's gold here," said the man, "but there's no food or water, and Tesoro and that brother of his get a sick thrill of watching us bite the dust down here!"

"And who the hell are you, old man?!" Luffy asked.

"Who, me?" asked the man. "Well...I'm nothing but a bonafide loser, kiddo."

That's when Franky gasped in surprise.

"Hey, hold up a sec!" he exclaimed. "I know you! You're Raise Max, aren't you?!"

"You know this guy, Franky?" Luffy asked.

"Who doesn't know him?!" questioned Franky.

 _"Hell, even I've heard that name at least once!"_ Blizzard added.

"Raise Max," Franky said. "He's known by most as the Legendary Gambler. It's been said he's never lost a bet, once! Hell, this guy was my hero back when I was a kid! I heard he joined up with your old man as a member of the Revolutionary Army!"

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Does that mean he knows Sabo?"

"It's true that my name is Raise Max," said Max, "the Legendary Gambler who never knew how to lose...but sadly, I'm afraid I don't go by that moniker, anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"...So what you're saying is you lost the gamble of life, right?" Franky asked.

"That's right," answered Max as he waddled towards them, "but now, I've thrown that title away. It's got nothing to do with the Revolutionary Army!"

"...I just...can't take him seriously with him waddling like that...!" Blizzard muttered. "Seriously, it's like he has no knees!"

"You see, I played a huge gamble against the so-called Casino King," Max continued, "but ever since I lost...the man once known as Raise Max has been dead and gone."

"Ah, who cares?!" Luffy questioned as he began to storm off. "Anyway, we gotta save Zoro! Where's the exit in this place?!"

"There is no exit in here!" answered one of the men. "The only thing you can do now is just sit and wait to die!"

"Bull crap!" Luffy barked. "I'll just destroy the walls, then! Now Gum-Gum-"

"Hold it!" cried another one of the prisoners. "If you hit the gold, Tesoro will find out! And besides, how are you gonna hit anything?! Your arms are trapped!"

"Then I'll use my head if I have to!" Luffy barked. "Now, Gum-Gum-"

"WAIT!" the prisoners cried as they grabbed Luffy.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Luffy shouted.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Max yelled. "Just pipe down and listen, Straw Hat! Don't you get it?! It's time to throw in the towel! You can't win!"

"Says you!" Luffy argued.

"Listen to me!" Max said. "Unless you get the gold dust that was showered on you when you came here off, it's useless! You can't beat Tesoro!"

"Then I'll just get this stupid dust off of me!" Luffy retorted. "There must be some way to do it, right?!"

"...Well..." murmured one of the prisoners.

"Is there really no way to get this stuff off of us?" Franky asked.

"...There is one," replied another prisoner. "You see. Tesoro can't really use his powers in seawater. If douse yourself with it, the gold dust will wash off of you."

"Then let's go get some seawater, already!" Luffy exclaimed.

"It's not that easy!" shouted a prisoner with spiky hair and sunglasses. "You think Tesoro would actually have seawater on this ship?!"

"There is one way to get it," added the prisoner with the long beard, "but it's a long shot. You'd have to get to the drain pipe. It's completely surrounded by gold, but there's a single pipeline system inside. If you can get through it, there's a massive pump at the bottom of the ship that connects to the sea...but there's just one problem."

"And that would be...?" Luffy inquired.

"The pipeline is guarded by giant, ferocious Golden Bats!" answered another prisoner.

XXX

Luffy, Franky, Blizzard, Raise Max, and all the prisoners stood before a giant gaping hole in the floor...and inside, they heard loud, angry screeching.

"Sheesh," Luffy muttered. "Sounds like Nami on a bad day. Shishishishi!"  
 _  
"This is no time for jokes!"_ Blizzard chided.

"So, that screeching...is that coming from the bats?" Luffy asked.

"That's right," answered one of the prisoners. "Many of us have tried to get passed them, but none of them have succeeded."

"You see, now?" Max asked. "This is a gamble that you just can't win, so give up already!"

"...Hell no," Luffy answered. "There's no way I'm giving up! I'm going in!"

With that, he jumped into the tunnel, much to everyone's shock, except for Franky and Blizzard, the latter sighing in exasperation.  
 _  
"It never fails..."_ the wolf-dog murmured.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Luffy let out a loud roar echoed throughout the tunnel, followed by a loud **THWACK!** Then, something came flying out, squeaking in pain before it fell down behind everyone. It was revealed to be a giant, golden-furred bat with a hog-like nose.

"...U...Unbelievable...!" whispered one of the prisoners.

"Franky! Blizzard! Get your asses down here, already!" Luffy called out.

 _"Well, you only live once,"_ Blizzard said as he jumped down, too. "GERONIMOOOOOOOO~!"

"I know he doesn't look like much," Franky began, "but Luffy's definitely gonna get us outta here, and then he'll beat Tesoro's sorry ass into the ground. Trust me. When it comes right down to it, he's a man who gets the job done when he says he will."

Max gasped silently in surprise at this.

"After all, aren't you a gambler?" Franky inquired with a grin. "He's definitely somebody you can bet your life on."

On that, he jumped in, striking his signature pose and yelling "SUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEER" on the way down.

"...Hmph," Max smirked. "Someone I can bet my life on, eh? Well then...he better get the job done, fast. This is getting pretty interesting!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

By the way, the latest chapter was kinda heartbreaking...dammit, Luffy, stop being so STUBBORN!

Review, please!


	17. The Straw Hats' Gamble

**Ch. 17- The Straw Hats' Gamble**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Under a spotlight...Zoro sits in his little golden prison, his swords out of his reach and his entire body encased. Even now, it felt hard for him to even so much as breathe. Despite this, he still kept that air of pride on him...whether it was real or just some facade, one couldn't actually tell.

That's when he heard footsteps approaching him, and as he opened his eyes, he noticed Tesoro approaching him, wearing a black coat and a pink feather boa.

"I'm truly grateful to you, Roronoa Zoro," the Casino King said, mockingly. "Thanks to you, ticket sales have practically gone through the roof, thanks to your execution. So, tell me...how are you feeling?"

"...Just fine, really," Zoro grinned.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Tesoro. "I just love it when people show bravado! It only makes the execution more exciting! You do realize by now that there's no way they'll be able to pay me back...don't tell me you still believe in those friends of yours."

"If I don't believe in them," Zoro began, "there's nothing to believe in."

"Hmph!" Tesoro scoffed. "Say what you will...I'm still looking forward to this...the moment your hope turns to despair. Hahahahahahaha!"

On that, he turned and left, while Zoro was left to sit in his prison...looking up towards the heavens.  
 _  
'Guys...I know you won't leave me hanging,'_ he thought, _'and it's not that I'm scared or anything...but do you think you could maybe speed things along before my head goes rolling...?!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the Hyper Suite Area the Leoro...

"This way-eeeeeeeehh~!"

Some guards gasped as they looked up and saw the group of Celestial Dragons, as well as their pet panda, their bodyguards, and their slave...only...something seemed off about them.

"S-Saint Camael, sir!" exclaimed one of the guards, standing around the door that Sanji broke down.

"What is the meaning of this-eeeehh?!" questioned "Saint Camael". "Is it true some commoners are trying to steal my money-eeeeeeeeehh?!"

"What are you imbeciles even doing-amasu?!" asked the "daughter".

"This is why we can never trust you peasants!" shouted the other "daughter".

In reality...it was actually the Straw Hats and Carina themselves, all disguised as Saint Camael and his entourage. While Nami, Usopp, and Carina were dressed up as the Celestial Dragon family, Sanji was wearing the heavy suit of armor and holding the lance, while Robin was dressed up in the black suit. As for Brook, he was dressed up as the slave girl that Camael had with him. The only one who felt his disguise was more humiliating was Chopper, who was forced to dress up as Camael's pet panda and carry Usopp around on his back. What's worse, he knew he wasn't allowed to speak, otherwise he'd give everyone away.

For those wondering where Aika and Kumi are, they had been told to hide in a safe place until the others came back to get them after rescuing Zoro.

"W-we're sorry!" exclaimed the guards, who all kneeled before them.

"Since the incident, we've heightened security for the vault!" said one of them. "Please, don't worry about-"

"Not good enough-eeeeeeehh~!" Usopp bellowed. "Clearly, I cannot trust you simpletons-eeeeeehh~! All of you, get away from my money, right now-eeeeeeeehhh~!"

"Huh?!" the guards questioned. "But...but we can't!"

"What an insolent tone!" Nami barked. "That must mean you lot are aligned with the thieves- _amasu_!"

"Or perhaps you're implying that we cannot look after it ourselves?" Carina inquired.

"O-of course not, milady!" stammered one of the guards.

"W-w-we would never!" sputtered another, only for Sanji and Robin to advance on them, the former pointing his lance at them, threateningly.

"You dare to defy the Celestial Dragons?!" Sanji questioned.

"You should know what happens if you do," added Robin, inwardly chuckling to herself at how scared the guards looked.

"Do you understand~?!" Brook asked as he towered over the guards. "Yoho...YOHOHOHOHO~!"

"Dial it down a bit, Brook...!" Nami whispered, irritably.

"W-WE'RE SORRY!" cried the guards. "WE'LL LEAVE, RIGHT NOW!"

XXX

After the guards left, the group hurried down the hallway, having shed their bubble helmets.

"Man, that was way too risky!" said Usopp. "Do you know what would've happened if we had gotten doing that crap?!"

"It got us passed the guards, didn't it?!" Nami asked. "Anyway, we didn't have a choice! Zoro's life is on the line! There's not much time left!"

XXX

Concurrently, Luffy, Franky, Blizzard, Max, and all the prisoners ran through a dark tunnel...as they came under attack from a pack of Golden Bats!

"BRING IT ON~!" Luffy roared as the bats flew towards them. Blizzard growled as he leapt at one, sinking his fangs into the jugular vein of one of the flying beasts, while Franky fired at them with his Weapons Left attack. As for Luffy, since he didn't have the use of his arms at the moment, he was forced to kick the bats away with his feet, and even delivered a powerful headbutt! Despite their efforts, however, more bats kept appearing from out of the darkness.

"How many of these things are there?!" Franky questioned as he kept shooting at them, but then he heard a shriek of terror, and as he looked back, he saw that one of the bats had picked up one of the prisoners. "Ah, shit!"

"Help me!" the man cried, but then, Luffy jumped up and **WHAM!** He kicked the bat in the chest, forcing it to drop its prey.

"You okay, dude?!" Luffy asked.

"Y-yeah!" the man answered.

"Good! Then let's go!" Luffy replied before he continued running. "Zoro~!"

 _"There he goes,"_ Blizzard quipped as he ran after him. _"Wait up, Luffy!"  
_  
As everyone kept running, Max momentarily stayed behind, watching Luffy in stunned silence.

"...Straw Hat...!" he whispered before he began to run after him. As they ran, they heard a loud whooshing sound, coming from somewhere up ahead.

"What's that sound?" Luffy asked.

 _"Sounds like a fan,"_ Blizzard replied, his ears perked up, and as they reached the edge, they gasped upon seeing a huge fan beneath them!

"What the hell is that?!" Luffy questioned.

"A giant filter fan!" Franky answered.

"Beyond this fan is the central pipeline," said Max. "However, it's impossible to get passed the thing. It's a trap, set here by Tesoro, and since it's made outta seastone, things like Armaments Haki, weapons, and Devil Fruit powers won't work on it! Just give up, already."

"No way!" Luffy shouted. "I'm going in!"

With that, he leapt in with his usual reckless abandon!  
 _  
"Luffy, no! Wait!"_ Blizzard cried.

"What are you doing?!" Max questioned. "You stupid kid!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Luffy roared as he pointed his gold-encased fists towards the rotor that held it together, perhaps to knock it loose...but he ended up slamming right into the fan's rotors, which knocked him all over the place, and since it was made of seastone...it caused Luffy some amount of pain. Eventually, the fan ended up throwing him right into the wall, and his arms, which had been outstretched from getting tossed around, slammed into him, the gold that trapped his fists slamming right into his face. He panted, blood dripping from his forehead, before he opened his right eye.

"Luffy!" Franky called out.

"It's impossible, boy!" Max shouted. "Just throw in the towel!"

"No way!" Luffy barked as he pulled himself out of the hole he made in the wall. "Never!"

He then jumped down towards the fan again, only to get knocked about like a rubber ball, once more.

"AGH! DAMMIT! C'MON! GAAH!"

 _"...Luffy...!"_ Blizzard whispered, worriedly.

"...Straw Hat...!" Max murmured in disbelief. "Why...?!"

"That's it!" Franky shouted. "I can't take anymore!"

On that, he rocketed his fist down towards Luffy, grabbed him before he could get thrown around even worse, and pulled him back up onto the ledge.

"Look, we gotta withdraw for now," Franky said. "We'll think of a new plan."

"...No...!" Luffy retorted, weakly. "No way! I'm not...I'm NEVER giving up!"

Just then...Max came and put his hand on the Straw Hat Captain's shoulder, causing him to look up at him in surprise.

"Old man...!" Luffy whispered.

"...I get it now," Max said. "I'll jump into the fan, this time...I may be a loser, but I decided I'll bet everything, one last time...on you."

Luffy, Franky, Blizzard, and the prisoners gasped at this.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Franky, almost apprehensive.

"...This is no different from a gamble," Max answered as he looked down at the fan...the blades of which he began to envision as a set of cards, all face down. "You just have to wait for the right chance."

A pause...but then, Max opened his eyes wide.

"THERE!" he shouted before he jumped off the ledge, almost seeming like he was about to fly...but then, he fell towards the fan.

"MAX!" the prisoners cried.

"OLD MAN!" Luffy shouted.

 _"I can't look!"_ Blizzard added as he covered his eyes while Max fell towards the fan, and at first, it seemed like he was going to make it passed the blades...but then, **BAM!** He got hit by one and ended up getting tossed around, like Luffy did!

"MAX!" the prisoners cried while Luffy gasped in horror.

"AAAAAAAGGH! GUH! OOF! UNH!" Max grunted as he kept getting thrown around...but as he did, he began to remember the words Luffy spoke with great determination.

 _"There's no way I'm giving up!"_

"Never!"

"I'm not...I'm NEVER giving up!"

Upon hearing those words ring in his mind, Max reopened his eyes before he let out a determined cry and grabbed onto the fan blade!

"Yes!" one of the prisoners cheered.

"He made it!" exclaimed the others, causing Blizzard to uncover his eyes.

 _"Wait, what?!"_ the wolf-dog questioned as he looked down. "Holy crap!"

Then, Max roared as he ran towards the edge of the blade that ran along the wall and grabbed it, dragging his feet along the sides in an attempt to get it to brake!

"STOP, DAMMIT!" he cursed, but the fan just kept spinning!

"It's no use!" Franky shouted. "One man alone can't stop the thing!"

"Then what do we do?!" Luffy asked.

He soon got his answer when the other prisoners jumped off the edge, as well!

"You guys!" Max cried as they all grabbed onto the fan's blades.

"Because of our obsession with gambling and all our debts," said one of them, "our families and our friends are working themselves to death!"

"We can't take anymore of this madness!" declared another.

"All we want...IS TO BE FREE~!" yelled the prisoner with the long beard.

Luffy, Franky, and Blizzard gaped in awe as the fan's spinning slowed...until it came to a complete stop!

"No way...!" Franky whispered.

 _"They...they stopped it!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"Straw Hat!" Max called, causing Luffy to gasp in surprise. "Go on, boy! Go and beat Tesoro!"

A pause...but then, Luffy grinned.

"Yeah!" he shouted. "You bet I will!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	18. The One Who Falls for Ruses Loses

**Ch. 18- The One Who Falls for Ruses, Loses**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!** A grate in the ceiling had been forced open, causing everyone to drop down onto the floor and look up to see a giant pump-like mechanism with many pipes connected to it. They laughed, overwhelmed with relief as they spotted it.

"W-we did it!" exclaimed one of the prisoners. "It's the central pipeline!"

Luffy panted as he, Franky, Blizzard, and Max stared at the pump.

"We made it," Luffy grinned.

 _"Time to get this gold crap off of us,"_ Blizzard spoke up. _"I never thought I'd be so happy to take a bath."  
_  
XXX

Meanwhile, the rest of the Straw Hats and Carina panted as they finally reached the top of the spiral staircase.

"If I ever see another flight of stairs like that again," Usopp started, "it'll be too soon...!"

"Oh, quit bellyaching," Nami said. "Besides, we made it, right?"

On that, everyone looked up to see a giant golden door the signature star emblem of Gran Tesoro, as well as tumblers and gears, and at the bottom of it was a keyhole.

"This is it," Nami said. "The vault!"

"Once we open this door," Carina began, "the Tesoro Stash will be ours...we win!"

On that, she inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it, causing the door to make a whirring sound as the tumblers and gears turned. Soon after, **PSSSSSSH!** The vault's lock released air as it was undone, and soon, the door began to split open, revealing a brilliant golden light, which caused Nami to beam brightly...but then, she gasped as she heard the sound of fireworks shooting up into the air...and standing in the middle of a pool of liquid gold was Tesoro.

"It's...SHOWTIME~!" he exclaimed as more fireworks exploded, and around him, a large crowd sat in the stands, roaring with applause.

"W...what's going on?!" Nami questioned in shock.

"How the hell did we get outside?!" Usopp asked.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Tesoro. "Surprised, are we? What you see before you is the Sky Stage!"

"The...Sky Stage?" repeated Nami.

"That's right," Tesoro replied. "The perfect place to execute Roronoa Zoro, wouldn't you concur?! Behold!"

Two spotlights shined, revealing Zoro, still trapped in gold.

"ZORO!" Robin cried.

"...Robin...!" Zoro whispered as he looked up at her.

"Quite a beautiful sight, isn't it?" asked Tesoro. "Not even my vault that contains over 500 billion Berries could buy this! And in case you're wondering where that is, the Heavenly Tribute for the Celestial Dragons has already been sent away!"

"What?!" Nami questioned.

"But wait!" exclaimed a human Kuro Diablo as he came out to join his brother...holding something behind his back. "That's not all!"

He then held up...Aika and Kumi, both of were struggling.

"GIRLS!" Nami cried.

"Big Sis Nami!" Aika cried back. "We're sorry! We let down our guard and he caught us!"

"You idiots were all fooled," Tesoro began, "thanks to my lovely assistant, Carina!"

Nami and the rest of the Straw Hats gasped as they saw Carina approach Tesoro and Kuro Diablo, as well as Dice, Baccarat, and Tanaka.

"C...Carina...!" she whispered in shock. "You...!"

"We told you from the start, didn't we?" asked Carina with a sly smirk. "This is Gran Tesoro...and the one who falls for ruses, loses, right?"

"No way...!" Nami hissed before she dropped to her knees in despair. "Dammit all!"

"Big Sis!" Aika cried before she glared at Carina. "How could you?! Big Sis trusted you!"

"...Trust is for fools, kid," Carina said. "Out here, a girl has to rely on her wits to survive."

The crowd cheered loudly at this.

"Real nice!"

"Amazing!"

"You idiots were being watched the whole time!" Dice shouted.

"It was a rigged gamble," said Tanaka, picking his nose.

"Like we'd actually tell anyone where our wealth is hidden," Kuro Diablo added.

"We play this little game often with passing pirates like you," Baccarat chimed in. "We commend you for making it this far, though!"

"Fools who bet their lives for money only end up being fooled in the end," Tesoro said as he looked to Zoro. "That...IS THE GREATEST SHOW! ...Simply superb...!"

"You Straw Hats sure played your part, well," said Kuro Diablo in mocking praise. "As a reward, my brother will show you something truly fascinating. Tesoro?"

"With pleasure," Tesoro smirked as he snapped his fingers...causing some new footage to appear on the screens above them. "Behold, Straw Hats...the climax!"

The Straw Hats gasped, for they instantly recognized the person in the video.

"...Luffy...!" Nami whispered in horror.

XXX

 **Creeeak...!** Franky turned a bolt on the pipe using his wrench.

"That should do it," said the Cyborg. "All right, Snowy. Just kick this baby open and we'll have access to the seawater, got it?"

Blizzard nodded his head before he approached the pump and turned around, imbuing his hind legs with Haki.

"Get ready, Luffy," Blizzard began, "because you're about to have a shower!"

 **BAM!** With a single swift kick, Blizzard smashed open the pump, causing jets of water to come spurting out and hit Luffy, Franky, and the other prisoners.

"Uh-oh..." a soaked Luffy muttered as he stumbled back. "I forgot...seawater makes me weak...!"

"Whoa!" Max cried as he caught Luffy in his arms. "Take it easy, there!"

Suddenly, the gold around Luffy's arms cracked before it shattered completely, thus freeing his hands, and following this, the gold dust that was on him, Franky, Blizzard, Max, and all the other prisoners had washed away!

"The gold dust...it's gone!"

"Yes! We really did it!"

"Free! WE'RE FINALLY FREE!"

XXX

"Hmm-hmm..." Kuro Diablo chuckled as he watched the footage while still holding Aika and Kumi in his grasp. "Poor damned fools."

"Indeed, Plata," said Tesoro as he snapped his fingers once more.

XXX

All of a sudden, the ceiling grates on the ceiling closed, to everyone's shock.

"What's happening?!" Franky questioned as several doors suddenly closed on them, and not long after, water came gushing out of the vents!

"Not good!" Max cried as everyone found themselves getting swept up in the torrent, the whole getting flooded!  
 _  
"Luffy!"_ Blizzard shouted as he looked around on the surface. _"Luffy, where are you?!"  
_  
Unfortunately, the wolf-dog ended up getting swept under the water, along with everyone else.

"Don't tell me they found out about us!" Franky exclaimed before he got swept up, too!

XXX

"Luffy! Franky! Blizzard!" Usopp cried. "Dammit!"

"No! Big Brother!" Aika shouted while Nami gaped in horror. As for Zoro, he gritted his teeth in anger, and yet, in his trapped state, he could do nothing to stop it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tesoro cackled. "The moment when your hope turns into despair...that alone makes for the ultimate entertainment! Money is power...money is everything in this world! Those without money can't gain anything! Not love..."

Inside Tesoro's office, the three women who were fawning over him earlier were counting Berry notes...but they sighed at how little they had.

"...not dreams..."

A man and woman were seen at a bar, playing poker with the bartender.

"...not strength..."

Double Down looked at his locket as he swept the floor of the Wild Cow.

"...and definitely no freedom!"

Rikka and Tempo stared at the screen in horror as they watched the central pipeline room get flooded.

"And that especially goes for hope."

XXX

Back at the central pipeline, Franky was struggling to hold his breath.

 _'We can't...let it in end here...!'_ he thought before he heard a loud banging sound, causing him to look up and see Luffy, who was trying to punch the door open. Alas, even if his lungs were made of rubber, he couldn't hold his breath forever. With that, he opened his mouth, causing bubbles to come out...perhaps his last gasp for air.

 _'Luffy!'_ Blizzard thought as he tried to swim to him, only for his lungs to give out, too, and soon after, Franky followed suit.

It seemed...this was Luffy's final chapter.

XXX

The Straw Hats stared in absolute horror and despair as they stared at the footage on the screen...but none seemed more devastated than Nami and Aika, the latter sniffling as tears fell from her eyes.

"Big...Brother...!" she sobbed.

 _"Blizzard, no...!"_ Kumi whimpered.

"Aww, what's the matter?" asked Kuro Diablo, mockingly. "Sad because your idiotic brother is dead?"

"...I won't forgive you," Sanji hissed, "YOU SHITTY BASTARD!"

With that, he kicked the air, causing himself to fly towards Tesoro!

"WAIT! SANJI!" Nami cried.

"Now then...let's get down to the grand finale, shall we?!" Tesoro questioned as golden tendrils appeared out of the pool and snaked towards Sanji, who did his best to dodge, but when one scraped against his armor, he roared as he tried to kick them away, but ultimately, he had gotten impaled, causing him to cough up blood. Then, the tendril began to lift him up into the air! Before too long, the rest of the Straw Hats were caught, as well!

"NO!" Nami shouted as she struggled to get free.

"BIG SIS NAMI!" cried Aika. "EVERYONE!"

"Oh, don't worry, wolf brat," said Kuro Diablo as he threw her and Kumi to the ground. "You're joining them!"

On that, the tendrils grabbed Aika and Kumi as well!

"AAH!" Aika screamed as she was lifted up into the air. "LET US GO! PUT US DOWN!"

Aika shrieked as she struggled to get out of the tendrils.

 _"A-Aika...!"_ Kumi grunted...her body slowly turning into gold. _"Help!"_

"Kumi!" Aika cried.

"You coward!" Nami shouted at Tesoro. "Leave Aika and Kumi out of this! They're only children!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tesoro laughed. "That's right! Get angry, Cat Burglar! Those expressions of yours make for a great show! And now, you get to watch from your very own front-row seats...as Roronoa Zoro meets his end!"

Robin gasped in horror as she saw a pair of giant golden arms, wielding two axes, appear from the walls around Zoro!

"NO!" she cried as she and the rest of the Straw Hats began to turn into gold!

"Robin!" Zoro called. "It's okay! Everything's gonna fine!"

Just then, Nami managed to get her arm free and reached out to Aika.

"Aika!" she called. "It'll be okay, I promise!"

"B-Big Sis Nami!" Aika cried as she grabbed Nami's hand, the navigator smiling at her reassuringly.

"Now then, everyone," said Tesoro as the axes poised themselves to strike at Zoro, who gritted his teeth, bracing himself. "Give a huge round of applause...for the dead!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the crowd cheered.

"My favorite part...!" whispered Kuro Diablo.

"And now...GOLD SPLASH!" Tesoro shouted, and soon, fountains of liquid gold came jetting out, causing everyone to cheer even more. "Goodbye, Straw Hats...I win! But don't be such poor sports! After all...it's entertainment."

On that, the axes swung towards Zoro, who only glared right at them, as if he was prepared to meet death right in the face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin screamed with tears in her eyes, but just as the axes were about to make their mark...the lights suddenly turned off, the fountains stopped, and the axes froze just midway!

"Wha...?" Kuro Diablo muttered as he looked around.

"What's going on here?!" Tanaka questioned.

"Turn on the damned lights...!" Tesoro hissed. "What the hell is going on here?!"

That's when he heard someone snickering behind him, and when he turned around...he saw that it was Nami, who had a smirk on her face.

"What the hell are you laughing at, you bitch?!" Tesoro questioned.

"Big Sis Nami?" Aika asked, just as confused as the Casino King.

 _"I'm completely lost, here,"_ Kumi added.

"Tell me again, Tesoro," Nami began, "who EXACTLY...tricked whom?"

"Huh?!" Tanaka muttered before they heard an odd gurgling noise, and as they looked back...they saw water jetting out of the fountain, which rained down upon everyone!

"GAH!" Kuro Diablo yelled as he got soaked. "Ugh...wait...this is...seawater...!" Soon after, he collapsed, along with Tanaka.

"Plata!" Tesoro cried, not seeing a jet of seawater about to come down on him.

"Lord Tesoro!" Dice shouted as he shielded him from the deluge.

"Quick! Under here!" called Baccarat as she held up an umbrella.

All around Gran Tesoro, everyone gasped in disbelief and joy as the seawater rained down upon them!

"It's...it's seawater!" said one of Double Down's men. "It's really seawater! I never thought anyone would actually be crazy enough to beat Tesoro!"

"Free...we're finally free!" exclaimed the other as everyone around the streets, even the card dealers of the casino and even the Muscle Turtles happily rejoiced, and Rikka and Tempo stared up at the sky.

"They...they really did it...!" Rikka whispered.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

I meant to work on this yesterday, but I got sidetracked.

Review, please!


	19. Hope and Despair

**Ch. 19- Hope and Despair**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

 **Krik...krak...! SMASH!** The gold that had encased Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats suddenly shattered, thus setting them free!

"Whoa!" Aika cried as she and Kumi fell, only for Nami to catch them in her arms.

"Told you everything would be okay," the navigator grinned.

"W-what's going on?" Aika asked, confused. "Why'd the lights shut off?"

 _"Yeah, what gives?!"_ Kumi questioned.

Just then, Franky, Blizzard, and the other prisoners came flying out of the fountain of water, until SPLASH! The shipwright and guard dog ended up falling right into the pool, and after a good 3 seconds, the former leapt out of the water, striking his signature pose.

"SUPER Comeback Time!" he shouted, while Blizzard pulled himself out of the water and began shake himself dry.

 _"Okay, after this,"_ Blizzard began, _"no more baths, PERIOD."_

"Franky! Blizzard!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Looks like we made it back, just in time," Franky said.

"Hey!"

The Straw Hats turned to see Tesoro and his entourage, the former covered by Baccarat's umbrella.

"What the hell...did you all do?!" he questioned.

"I'm confused, too!" Aika spoke up. "What's happening?!"

Nami smirked as she turned to face Tesoro.

"Allow me to explain," she said. "You see...we knew you'd use that golden rain of yours during the end of your little show. We found out about that, thanks to Carina."

Tesoro and Kuro Diablo gasped before they turned to see Carina walking up to the Straw Hats.

"C...Carina?!" Kuro Diablo questioned.

"Sorry," Carina said. "I know I've been switching sides a lot, lately, but this time...I'm really siding with the Straw Hats."

"...You bitch...!" Tesoro hissed.

"What you saw just now was us performing our own little act," Carina pointed out.

"Your gold and money," Nami started as she held the key to the vault, "mean nothing to us!" She then tossed the key behind her, where it landed in the pool with a light splash, and then she wiped the seawater from her hair, letting it drip off her fingers. "The real treasure we wanted was this seawater."

"As long as we have that," Brook began, "you don't stand much of a chance beating us, do you?"

"You see, you sending me underground was all part of the plan," Franky added. "Then, I could connect the underground pipeline to the pipes around your little city."

 _"I went along so Luffy wouldn't figure out the real plan,"_ Blizzard pointed out. "We were actually expecting him to do something stupid and get himself caught."

"So...that was the plan, all along?" Aika asked. "We didn't need the money?"

"No, Aika," Nami said as she knelt down and pet her. "Sorry we didn't let you in on the plan, either. We only wanted to keep you and Kumi safe, that's all."

"I understand," Aika answered.

"Now that that's over and done," Sanji said after he blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette, "we don't have to follow your shitty rules anymore."

"And we can fight back as much as we want!" Chopper added.

"And make up our own rules as we go!" Usopp declared, crossing his arms.

"We are pirates, after all," Nami said, and on that, the Straw Hats stripped themselves of their disguises, revealing themselves in leather suits, although Nami had her top off, revealing a cyan sports bra underneath. Even Carina had one of her own as she put her hair up in a ponytail. As for Aika, she wore a navy blue dress and cyan shoes, while she had a leather belt with the letter "A" on the buckle, as well as a leather top hat with a strap around it in the same style as her belt...perhaps a tribute to her other two brothers, while Kumi only had on a leather collar.

"When it comes to getting what we want," Nami began, "we don't play by the rules! So if you don't mind, we'll be taking Zoro back, now!"

Tesoro seethed angrily at this, but then he gasped as he heard a familiar voice roaring his name.

"TESOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOO~!"

 **BOOSH!** Another jet of seawater burst out of the Leoro, and Luffy, his stomach bloated and waterlogged, came flying out!

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" he screamed.

"BIG BROTHER!" Aika cheered, happy to see him alive and well.  
 _  
"I guess Tesoro's not the only one who likes to make big entrances,"_ Blizzard muttered.

XXX

Out in the streets, Rikka's jaw dropped as he and Tempo saw Luffy coming out of the fountain.

"...No way...!" he whispered.

XXX

 **THOMP!** Luffy landed before the rest of his crew, eyes blank and stomach sloshing with water.

 _"Oh, boy,"_ Blizzard said with irritation.

"Big Brother!" Aika cried as she ran over to him. "Big Brother, are you okay?! Speak to me!"

"Hang on, Aika, I'll handle this," Sanji said before he raised his foot and stomped it on his captain's waterlogged belly, causing water to spurt out of his mouth until he was back to his regular size.

"Guh!" Luffy gasped and panted. "I...I thought I was a goner...!"

"Great job, Luffy!" Nami praised. "The plan was a success!"

"Plan?" Luffy repeated. "What plan?"

"I'll explain later," Nami answered. "Right now, there's just one thing left to do: kick Tesoro's ass!"

"You cocky bastards...!" Tesoro snarled.

"Aww, why so mad?" Nami asked, almost mockingly as she held her Sorcery Clima-Tact against her shoulder. "This is Gran Tesoro, after all. The one that falls for ruses, loses, am I right? It's your fault getting duped. What do you think, Mr. Casino King? A fitting show for the world's greatest casino, am I wrong?"

At that moment, Luffy grunted as he got to his feet.

"After all..." Nami started.

"This is the ultimate entertainment!" the Straw Hats exclaimed.

"And now I'm gonna kick your freakin' ass!" Luffy barked.

"Rrrrgh...!" Tesoro growled, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists to the point his knuckles turned white.

"So...how are you feeling down there?" asked Zoro, who had taken off his white suit and was wearing the leather outfit underneath, as well as tying his signature bandanna around his head. "What was that you were saying earlier? Something about the moment your hope turns into despair?"

Tesoro didn't answer...but he was visibly shaking, something that Kuro Diablo soon noticed.

"Brother...?" the jaguar-man asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"...What hope?" Tesoro asked as he clutched at his shoulder, where the giant star-shaped brand was...as images of a familiar brand, used by the Celestial Dragons, flashed in his mind. "What despair?"

Soon, more mental images appeared: two raggedy-looking, dust-covered, little boys, one looking younger than the other with a pair of cracked sunglasses, while the elder boy looked up a golden microphone through a star-shaped display window, with tears of joy in his eyes.

 _"I'm gonna be a huge star when I grow up, Plata! Just wait and see!"  
_  
Then, another image appeared: a woman with dark green hair, holding a bottle of cheap wine in her hand as she turned and glared.

 _"Will you stop all that fucking singing?! It's driving me crazy! Just shut up, Tesoro!"_

 _"But Mother-"_

 _"I SAID SHUT UP!"_

 **WHAP!** Her palm struck his face, leaving his cheek stinging. Another image soon followed, this one consisting of the woman, leaning against the deathbed of her husband while little Tesoro and Plata watched, sadly.

"...If only we weren't so poor...!" their mother whispered. "If only we had money...!"

Another image flashed in Tesoro's head, showing himself as an adolescent of 16 years while Plata was a mere 13. They had met up with some rather shady-looking teenagers, themselves, and held out a wad of money to them.

"So this is how much you got, huh? This means we're partners from here on out."

A while later, Tesoro's so-called "partners" were seen running away while Tesoro was getting beaten up by a man in a black suit. Plata could only watch in horror as he was being pinned against a wall by another.

 _"You piece of shit! Can't repay your debts, can you?!"_

 _"Brother! TESORO!"_

Another image appeared of Tesoro, himself, his face bloodied and bruised, as he quietly sang a tune to himself. He had Plata had split up in order to evade their pursuers.

 _"That's a nice song you're singing."  
_  
Tesoro looked back...and found a young girl with long, blonde hair and a light blue dress...with shackles around her wrists and ankles. As the images kept flashing, one after another, it showed Tesoro and this girl, speaking to each other through the bars of a human auction shop.  
 _  
"Perhaps...things will change for me, one day."_

 _"Stella!"_

 _"But...my feelings for you will never change."_

 _"I'll change things for you! I'll make it happen! I...I'll buy you, and then we can live together!"_

Then, Tesoro stood before Plata, who had two girls clinging to his arms.

 _"I'm afraid we no longer have anything to gain from being together, Plata. I decided to earn money the honest way...you understand, right?"_

 _"...Whatever you do with your life, Brother...I'll support it."_

Soon, Tesoro was seen working in a quarry, using a pickax to smash some rocks, having been doing odd jobs around town...but then, one day, as he was going to the human auction shop, he gasped as he saw Stella outside with a familiar Celestial Dragon, dragging her away.

 _"As long as you have money, you can buy anything you want-eeeeeehh~!"_

 _"No! Stella!"_

Tesoro grunted as he was suddenly pinned down by the Celestial Dragon's bodyguard, while Stella, who had a collar around her neck, was dragged off. Despite her tears, however...she was smiling genuinely.

 _"Stella! STELLA!"_

 _"Thank you! I appreciate your feelings at least!"_

 _"STELLA!"_

 _"I was truly happy...from the bottom of my heart!"_

 _"STELLA~!"_

Soon, more images appeared...Tesoro getting branded by the Celestial Dragons, who smirked as he sobbed.

 _"Who said you had the right to smile-eh?"_

 _"W...where's Stella?"_

 _"Hmm...oh, yes, the blonde woman...I'm afraid she's quite dead."_

Then came the image of flames and people running for their lives...including three certain Kuja sisters, and Tesoro, himself. Following this, an older Tesoro was seen, hugging his younger brother, who sobbed as he embraced him.

"I thought you were dead, for sure...!"

Afterwards, there were images of Tesoro chomping down on a pear-shaped, golden fruit with familiar swirls, followed by Plata eating a light yellow, mango-shaped fruit with the same pattern, and following this was an image of the Gild Brothers, sitting before Donquixote Doflamingo, as well as his three executives, Trebol, Diamante, and Pica. Then came an image of himself, walking with Baccarat, Tanaka, Dice, and Plata, who, by then had become known by his alias, Kuro Diablo.

Finally, there was Kuro Diablo holding a star-shaped branding iron to his older brother's back...where the Hoof of the Celestial Dragons was.

 _"Are you sure you want me to do this, Tesoro?"_

 _"...Do it...please."_

With some hesitation, the jaguar-man stamped the branding iron on Tesoro's back, causing him to grunt in pain at first...but as quickly as it started, it was over. Kuro Diablo pulled the brand away...revealing the huge, star-shaped brand on his brother's back...and soon, all the mental images ended, and everything came back to the present.

"...In front of me...!" Tesoro hissed, trembling more than before. "In front of me...In front...of _me_...!"

"L-Lord Tesoro?!" Baccarat asked, worriedly.

"Uh...what's happening?" Luffy asked while Aika clung to his pants.

"I...I'm scared...!" she whimpered.

 _"M-me, too,"_ Kumi stammered, hiding beneath Blizzard.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH IN FRONT OF ME~!" Tesoro roared before he drove his hand right into the ground, causing a huge bolt of static electricity to spark, and not long after, the whole Leoro started exploding, and the platform where the Straw Hats stood split in two!

"WHOA!" they cried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Usopp questioned.

"SCARY~!" Chopper shrieked.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she almost fell into the water, but thankfully, Luffy managed to grab her in time and held her closely. Soon after, a huge tidal wave of liquid gold appeared, swallowing the entire audience, turning some of its members into golden statues!

"Who gives a damn if you actually broke the curse?" Tesoro asked. "Even if you did, I'll just cast it again!"

"We have to get out of here!" Robin shouted, holding Aika and Kumi close to her.

"That way!" Zoro shouted, pointing to the only spot in the stands that hadn't been hit by the deluge of gold. "It's our only chance!"

"You heard Moss-head!" Sanji yelled. "Unless you wanna be golden fondue, EVERYBODY, RUN!"

On that, Luffy hopped up on Blizzard's back with Aika and Kumi.

"Nami, hurry up!" he shouted as he held out his hand to Nami, who seemed hesitant for a moment, but then she nodded before she grabbed her captain's hand, allowing him to hoist her up on the wolf-dog's back. "Blizzard! Let's ride!"  
 _  
"Right!"_ Blizzard shouted as he ran through the stands, while Franky flew over him using his Coup de Boo, carrying Zoro and Brook on his shoulders. As for Robin, she used her Cien Fleur Wings to fly away while carrying Usopp and Chopper, while Sanji flew through the air using his Sky Walk maneuver, carrying Carina bridal style as he did.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah!" Carina answered. "Thanks, Sanji!"

As for Tesoro, he, Kuro Diablo, Tanaka, Dice, and Baccarat stood in the middle of the giant wave of gold.

"Everything in this city," Tesoro began, "is mine to control! Therefore...I DECIDE WHAT'S FUNNY HERE!"

Soon after, he and his entourage were soon engulfed by the gold, to the Straw Hats' horror.

"...You gotta be kidding me...!" Usopp whispered. "Did he just...kill himself along with his cronies?!"

"...Usopp...Chopper...!" Robin grunted. "I can't carry you both, much longer!"

On that, she began to fall, causing the sniper and doctor to cry out in surprise. Luckily for them, though, Zoro managed to catch all three of them.

"You okay?" Zoro asked Robin, who smiled.

"Fine, thanks," Usopp answered, causing the swordsman to glare at him. "What?"

As the Leoro began to sink, other guests were trying their hardest to run away, only to get caught up in the giant cloud of smoke and dust that formed as a result. It seemed that this was the end of Gild Tesoro...or was it?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	20. The Fight for Freedom

**Ch. 20- The Fight for Freedom**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

The Straw Hats, plus Carina, stood upon the edge of the broken bridge that led to the now destroyed Leoro, all of them panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"Man...that guy's nuts!" Franky exclaimed.

 _'What was your first clue?'_ thought Blizzard.

"If this...were a game," Aika said, panting breathlessly, "then I...never wanna play it...again...!"

 _"You...and me..both...!"_ Kumi rasped.

Nami looked up at Luffy, who stared at the Leoro with intense eyes. The navigator took in a deep breath and sighed before she got up and approached Luffy.

"Luffy?" Nami asked. "Listen...there's been something I've been meaning tell you. I just haven't been able to say it because-"

"Shh!" Luffy shushed, to Nami's ire.

"Don't shush me!" she spat. "I'm trying to apologize, here, and you-"

"No, Nami, seriously!" Luffy whispered, holding his hand out to her. "Listen..."

Nami blinked before she looked around.

"You hear that?" Luffy asked.

"I-I don't hear anything," Nami replied.

"Exactly," Luffy whispered. "It's quiet. Too quiet."

Nami gasped silently, and not long after, the ground shook, causing her to stumble as she almost lost her balance. Thankfully, Luffy caught her in time.

"Run, Nami!" he shouted as he pushed her ahead of him. "Run! Get a move on!"

"Now then...let us begin the greatest show!" a familiar voice shouted, and not long after, a giant, golden hand reached up and grabbed the remains of the bridge, which began to crumble as the Straw Hats and Carina began to run to a safe distance. However, not all of them seemed to avoid it quick enough.

"Help!" Aika cried as she tried to keep up with the others, just as the ground was giving out beneath her feet.

"Aika!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm, coiled it around her waist, and pulled her toward him, gently dropping her on the ground next to him.

"Thank you, Big Brother!" Aika said, only to gasp upon seeing something emerged from the giant cloud of dust: a giant golden golem that looked just like Tesoro!

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Tesoro laughed from within the golem, which stepped forward, nearly stomping the Straw Hats and Carina flat had they not run away in time, but Luffy stood firm, undaunted by the golem's size. "Now do you understand, Straw Hat? To me...everything in this world...all of you nothing more but trash that is meant to be dominated! Look before you...what you see is the form of a GOD! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A pause...but then Luffy pressed his fist down against the ground and spread his legs apart...causing his body to get steamy.

"Shut the hell up, already...!" Luffy hissed. "I already told you...WE WON'T BE DOMINATED BY ANYONE!"

With that, he vanished at high speed, and then reappeared before Tesoro.

"Gear THIRD!" Luffy shouted as he bit down on his thumb and blew air into it, causing it to inflate to massive size, and then he imbued it with Armaments Haki. "Gum-Gum...ELEPHANT GUN!"

"Let's not get to full of ourselves!" Tesoro shouted as he made the golem reel back its own fist, which then enlarged. Then, **BAM!** Their fists collided, creating a sparking effect from the friction, until the golem managed to punch Luffy away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Luffy screamed as he crashed right through The Dice Hotel and landed right on the streets...right in front of Rikka and Tempo!

"The Straw Hat guy...!" Rikka whispered before he looked down at the rose in his hand...then gritted his teeth as he threw it down to the ground and stomped on it. "Tempo! Wait here!"

On that, he ran off, to Tempo's surprise.

"W-wait, Big Brother!" cried Tempo. "Where are you going?!"

Rikka turned to his sister...with a grin on his face, causing her to gasp in shock, for this was the first time she had seen her brother smile again.

"...I'm gonna do what's right," he told her, causing Tempo to blink at him in surprise...but then, she smiled and nodded her head.

However, while Luffy lied on the ground...a familiar figure approached him, holding a spiked chain of some sort, as he snickered with malicious intent.

XXX

"Luffy!" Usopp cried.

"Blizzard!" Aika called. "Take me to Big Brother! I need to see if he's okay!"  
 _  
"Right!"_ Blizzard answered as he got down on the ground, allowing Aika and Kumi to clamber onto his back. However, just as they were about to, Aika gasped as she sensed a presence approaching.

"Zoro!" Aika cried. "Look out behind you!"

Zoro turned just in time to block the strike of an axe from Dice...who was adorned in golden armor!

"Not bad!" Dice exclaimed.

"You again?!" Zoro questioned as he pushed the brute back.

"Nice one!" Dice shouted as he imbued his forehead with Armaments Haki and charged at Zoro, who flexed his biceps, which made them rather large. "Two Gorilla...SLASH!"

 **KLANG!** His blades struck Dice's forehead, and with some effort, he managed to push him back again, causing Dice to grunt in pain as he stumbled backwards.

"Gimme more~!" Dice exclaimed, pleasantly...his forehead dripping with blood. "C'mon...hit me more with those powerful swords of yours!"

"Wait!" Usopp said. "That armor!"

"Tsururururu! It's not just any ordinary armor, fools!"

The Straw Hats gasped as they turned to see Tanaka, standing at the top of a building.

"This Golden Armor was created by Lord Tesoro's powers!" the phasing-man exclaimed.

"Golden Armor?!" Usopp repeated, and not long after, Baccarat appeared, wearing some rather revealing armor of her own, while holding a sword in her hand.

"That's right," Baccarat said as she pointed her sword at the Straw Hats. "Which means...our power has increased, exponentially!"

"What was that you said, earlier?" asked Kuro Diablo as he appeared, only now, he was in his hybrid-form and wearing golden armor, as well. "Us, not standing a chance against you as long as you had seawater? I beg to differ." He then drew an espada sword. "You Straw Hats are going to pay for your overconfidence!"

Inside the golem, Tesoro laughed as he glowered down at the Straw Hats.

"Now then, you lot," he said, "you want money, don't you?!"

At that moment, Tesoro's men began to appear, brandishing swords, firearms, crossbows, and other weapons, and before long, the Straw Hats found themselves completely surrounded!

"I'll give special gold to whomever brings me the Straw Hats' heads!" Tesoro declared. "Now...make this show lively, won't you?!"

"Oh, man...!" Usopp squeaked, nervously as he looked around.

"As...my loyal pawns!" Tesoro exclaimed as the golem raised its left hand, causing its fingers to turn into giant tendrils, which soon trapped the Straw Hats, and not long after, Tesoro's men charged at them!

 _"Not good...!"_ Kumi squeaked while Aika brandished her pipe staff. _"Definitely not good!"_

 _"Hate to break it to you, Kumi,"_ Blizzard started, _"but it's gonna get worse!"_

XXX

Concurrently, Luffy suddenly found himself lying on the ground, grunting in pain as his body was wrapped up in a spiked chain. What's more, he felt his strength getting sapped from his body.

"What the...hell is this...?!" he questioned as he looked at the chains. "I can't move!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled the only one low enough to do something so underhanded: Spandam, who brandished his elephant-sword, _Funkfreed_. "It's your fault for letting your guard down! That's a special spiked chain made with seastone! Now, Straw Hat...you're going to pay for how you and Nico Robin humiliated me back on Enies Lobby, right here and right now!"

"Who...the hell are you?!" Luffy shouted, to Spandam's comical shock.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "...If you don't remember me...then maybe you will AFTER I CARVE MY NAME INTO YOUR FLESH!"

But just as he was about to do just that...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Rikka screamed as he ran by and blocked Spandam's sword, using a lead pipe as a bo staff!

"Who the hell is this brat?!" questioned Spandam.

"It's you!" Luffy exclaimed. "The kid from the other day!"

"...I...made up my mind...!" Rikka said as he got to his feet, revealing he didn't get away quite unscathed, for he now had a bloody nose. "I decided...that I won't give up! I decided...that I'm gonna fight, just like you! After all...I wanna be free, too!"

Spandam only sneered while Luffy grinned and snickered.

"You said it, kid!" said Luffy, causing Rikka to grin back and nod his head.

"Free, my ass, you little punk!" Spandam barked. "Just look there!"

Rikka and Luffy looked up to see Tesoro's men, charging at them, en masse!

"As if you stand a chance against beating this huge army!" Spandam rebuked. "Listen carefully: authority is the only thing worth a damn in this world! GYAHAHAHAHA!"

"...I wouldn't be so sure about that."

 **WHAM!** Some of Tesoro's lackeys were struck down by a group of familiar men, armed with lead pipes...among them being Max!

"What the-?!" Spandam questioned in shock.

"Old man!" Luffy exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Hey kid," said Max to Rikka. "Why don't you let me on in that bet? We're definitely gonna win this big gamble...I believe that, and so should you! After all...I'm the Legendary Gambler, Raise Max!"

Rikka smiled before he nodded his head in determination.

"You bet!" he replied.

Max smirked before he turned and glared at the army ahead of them.

"Okay, boys!" he called out as he brandished a pipe of his own. "LET'S FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM~!"

"YEAH~!" the former prisoners cheered before they charged at the army with reckless abandon!

"These idiots...!" Spandam hissed...but then he gasped when he heard the sound of clanging chains. He turned, only to shriek in horror when he realized...Luffy was free.

"Get the hell...OUTTA MY WAY~!" Luffy roared as he punched Spandam, right into the ground!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's a short one, but next chapter's gonna be longer...I hope.

Review, please!


	21. Heating Up

**Ch. 21- Heating Up**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

"YES!" Dice shouted as Zoro kept clashing with the blade of his golden ax. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEES~!"

Zoro grunted as he kept blocking Dice's strikes until he pushed him back, once more, but that only made Dice more determined!

"YES!" Dice shouted as he slammed his head into the ground, causing Zoro to leap up into the air.

"Ultra...TIGER HUNT!" he shouted, a momentary image of a vicious tiger appearing, before he sliced Dice along his back, causing him to scream in pain as he stumbled back.

"GIMME MORE~!" the masochist exclaimed, drooling and blushing.

"Man, what a freak," Zoro muttered before he poised his swords to swing and charged at Dice. "1080...CALIBER PHOENIX!"

 **SLASH!** Swinging his blades in a circular motion, the swordsman sent an air-compressed slash at his opponent, sending him flying right into a building. Not long after, **THUNK!** His axe dropped right next to Zoro, who glared intensely, as if expecting something to happen...and he would soon realize he was right.

"DON'T STOP~!" Dice roared as he leapt out of the building! "GIMME MORE! I NEED MORE POWER~!"

On that, he imbued his whole head and face with Haki and spun wildly towards Zoro, who prepared to fight back, but for some reason, he found himself unable to move his swords. He looked down and he soon saw why: golden tendrils had formed from Dice's ax and grabbed his blades!

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed as he glanced at the golem that Tesoro piloted. "That sneaky bastard!"

"Hahahahaha!" Tesoro laughed. "Go, Dice!"

 **THWAM!** Dice slammed into Zoro, sending him flying across the ground!

"Hehehehehe!" Dice snickered as he grabbed _Shuusui_ and _Kitestu III_. "You know the best way to win at a gamble? You should rob the opponent of their cards before they strike, first!"

"...Sounds interesting," Zoro smirked as he got to his feet.

"Hahahahahaha!" Tesoro cackled. "Now...LET'S GO!"

He then enlarged the golem's left fist and tried to punch Nami, Franky, and Carina, who scattered to avoid the attack, only to get sent flying a bit as the first made impact!

"Tsururururu!" Tanaka snickered as he jumped down from the building and phased right through the ground, popping up all over Sanji and Robin, who looked around in confusion as they kept hearing his familiar chuckle from all different directions. "I wonder how you're going to catch me!" Then, he started firing his pistol at the pair, who ducked and dodged to avoid the bullets.

"This damn Through-Through bastard's toying with us!" hissed Sanji.

"This is a show, you know," said Tanaka as he kept popping up and shooting at the cook and archaeologist. "After I have some fun with you for a bit..." He then stuck his head from the wall of a building. "I'll kill you!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sanji barked as he tried to kick Tanaka in the face, only for the phasing man to disappear at the last second, causing him to hit nothing but stone. "Huh? W-where did he-"

"Um...Sanji?" Robin called. "A little help, please."

Sanji turned around, only to gasp upon seeing Tanaka standing right next to Robin, pointing his pistol right at her head.

"I just knew you'd fall for that," he grinned.

"Robin!" Sanji cried.

"Dammit, Dartboard Brow!" Zoro barked. "You better not let Robin get shot!"

"You think I wanna get her killed, Moss-head?!" Sanji questioned. "Shut up and focus on your own fight!"

With Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi, they were being confronted by Kuro Diablo, who snickered as he licked the blade of his sword.

"I wonder...how will you make it passed me?" the jaguar-man asked.

Blizzard growled before he let out a vicious bark and charged at Kuro Diablo, who charged right back with his espada brandished. **SLASH!** The wolf-dog and the jaguar-man clashed, the former landing behind the latter, his right cheek bleeding. As the wolf-dog turned, he licked the crimson fluid off his cheek as Kumi ran up to him, while Kuro Diablo glanced back at him, revealing a cut right over his left. However, he still had his back turned to Blizzard, who growled as he prepared to charge again.

"Not so fast, White Wolf!" Kuro Diablo exclaimed as he turned around completely...revealing Aika, caught in a choke hold!

"Blizzard!" Aika cried.  
 _  
"AIKA!"_ Blizzard and Kumi shouted in horror.  
 _  
"Why you-!"_ Blizzard hissed as he attempted to charge once more, but then, Kuro Diablo held up the blade of his espada to Aika's neck!

"Ah-ah-ah!" Kuro Diablo exclaimed as he pressed the blade against Aika's throat, the blade dangerously close to the jugular vein. "Don't you take another step forward, either of you! Or else I'll have no choice but to lop off this girl's sweet little head! And believe you me, she's had it coming for a long time!"

"No!" cried Kumi.  
 _  
"You coward...!"_ Blizzard hissed, while Kuro Diablo snickered.

"The intensity of the struggle to protect those close to you," he surmised. "It makes for a grand show!"

Meanwhile, Baccarat just casually walked through a group of cronies, light tapping them on the chest, much to the confusion of her men and Usopp, Chopper, and Brook.

"Wait...did she just...?" Usopp asked, and as if to answer his question, a giant pillar suddenly toppled over, heading right towards the unfortunate lackeys, who screamed as they scrambled to get away. Unfortunately, some didn't make it in time, having been crushed by the pillar while Baccarat remained completely untouched.

"D...did you just see that?!" the sniper questioned in shock.

"She just took her allies luck away!" Brook exclaimed.

"Who cares?!" Usopp asked as he brandished his Black Kabuto. "She's out in the open! This is our chance! Certain Death: Green Star...SKULL BOMB-GRASS!"

 **TWANG!** He fired a Pop Green at Baccarat, who just stood there, as if waiting...and then, it happened. One of Tesoro's thugs came running at the three Straw Hats, attempting to cut them down with his saber, but then, out of nowhere, he just slipped on a banana peel, landed right in Usopp's line of fire, and **KABOOM!** He took the explosion for Baccarat!

"What the hell?!" Usopp questioned.

"Goodness," Baccarat grinned. "Lucky me."

"W-what just happened?!" Chopper asked.

"Allow me to explain," said Baccarat as she drew her broadsword. "You see, the Luck-Luck Fruit doesn't just take away the luck of other people. I can take that luck and add it to myself."

 **KABOOM!** A random explosion occurred, taking out several more lackeys who also happened to be victims of Baccarat's Luck-Luck curse.

"That makes me...virtually invincible at this point!" the lucky woman exclaimed as she threw her sword away, and then pulled out a golden coin with a star emblem on it. "I think this is more than enough for you boys. I'll defeat you with a single coin!"

On that, she tossed the coin, which rolled right passed the Cowardly Trio.

"There's no way you can beat us with something so little!" Chopper retorted.

"Oh?" Baccarat inquired. "Well, let's test that theory, then."

As she said this, the coin rolled towards one of Tesoro's goons, but when he stepped on it, he tripped and snapped his ankle, causing him to scream in agony as he hopped around. In doing so, he accidentally grabbed the pants of one of his allies and pulled them down when he fell, revealing his rather hairy buttocks. In his surprise, the bald, pants-less archer accidentally misfired an arrow, which ended up hitting the pompadour of another crony, who, in his shock, accidentally fired his rifle at the pompadour of another crony, who screamed and accidentally misfired his bazooka at a pair of cronies standing on a roof, preparing to drop a barrel of gunpowder on the Cowardly Trio.

"We'll blow 'em away with this!" said a tall, brutish-looking one, but just as he was about to throw it, **KABOOM!** The bazooka shot blasted the roof, causing him to drop the gunpowder barrel...which flew right towards the three Straw Hats!

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME~!" they shrieked before they turned and ran to avoid the explosion, which sent them flying quite a ways, and that's when Baccarat's coin returned to her palm.

"My," she said. "Lucky me, again."

"Urgh...me and my big mouth...!" Chopper groaned.

"What are we going to do...?!" Brook asked.

"Ngh...we got...no choice!" Usopp answered, painfully. "We'll just have to keep attacking her! Her luck can't last forever, right?"

"Oh, do you really think so?" Baccarat asked as she tossed her coin up and down in her hand. "You think you'll actually last until then?"

"WE'LL SURE AS HELL TRY~!" the Cowardly Trio shouted as they rushed Baccarat, who simply rolled her coin towards them, and then, BAM! Three washtubs suddenly fell right on their heads! "WASHTUBS!"

Another roll of the coin...

"BIRDS!" the Cowardly Trio cried as they found themselves getting pecked on by a flock of red birds.

Another roll of the coin...

"BANANAS~!" the Cowardly Trio screamed as they slipped on banana peels and landed right on their faces!

 **BOOM! BOOM! BABABOOM!** Three explosions sent them all flying, and Usopp particularly went flying right towards the fourth wall, which he slid off with a groan, and meanwhile, there wasn't even a single scratch on Baccarat, who held her coin in her hand.

"What's the matter, boys?" she asked, mockingly. "At your limit, already? I have plenty of luck to spare."

"Dammit!" Chopper cried, frustrated. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Don't worry, guys," Usopp said as he got to his knees. "I have a plan."

"What are you going to do, Usopp?" Brook asked.

"...Certain Death...USOPP DASH~!"

On that, Usopp turned and bolted, much to the shock of Chopper and Brook. Even Baccarat seemed a bit surprised, while the rest of the Straw Hats just gave a deadpanned expression.

"...Really?" they asked.

"My goodness!" Baccarat exclaimed. "Ran away, did he? Some friend you have!"

"...You don't know anything about Usopp!" Chopper barked. "He'll come through for us!"

 _'...I hope...!'_ he thought.

Just then, everyone heard a familiar roar in the distance, and it was closing in fast.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed as she heard her fiance approach, and sure enough, there he was in all his fury!

"Take THIS!" Luffy roared as he punched Tesoro's golem with a Haki-imbued fist, and at first, it caused the golden giant to stumble back for a moment, but then, Tesoro countered by punching the Straw Hat Captain right into the ground!

"Big Brother!" Aika cried as she watched, still trapped in Kuro Diablo's grip.

"My, my!" Tesoro exclaimed. "All done, already, Straw Hat?!"

As if to answer his question, Luffy dug through the ground and burst right out of the road, flying high above Tesoro!

"Like hell I am!" he shouted as he bit down on his thumbs and inflated them to massive size, then imbued them with Haki. "GRIZZLY MAGNUM~!"

 **WHAM!** He slammed both fists into the golem's face, the shockwave smashing the glass windows of the buildings nearby.

"Heh!" Tesoro smirked. "Exceptional! As I would expect from a man worth 500 million!"

He then moved to punch Luffy, but the raven-haired captain was too fast for him, this time. He managed to shrink his arms back, just in time, and ran along the golem's arm. However, just as he jumped off and prepared to land another punch... **KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM!** The sound of cannons firing filled the air, and soon after, several artillery shells hit Tesoro's golem, and the resulting blast would've sent Luffy flying off had he grabbed onto the golem's right wrist in time.

"What's going on?!" Nami questioned as she heard the cannon fire, while Aika's eyes went wide in horror, for she recognized that sound from a long time ago.

"...The Buster Call...!" she whispered.

XXX

"Hold your fire!" shouted a Marine Captain. "Even if the Celestial Dragons and their Heavenly Tribute is in danger, you can't just give the order to fire, like that! Think about the innocent civilians in there!"

"What about them?" asked Lucci, causing the captain to gasp.

 **"Please hurry-** ** _amasu_** **!"** shouted a familiar voice on the Mini Transponder Snail. **"Tesoro's rampaging and we're trapped here-** ** _amasu_** **!"**

 **KABOOM!** Another explosion occurred, startling the Celestial Dragon on the line, and not long after, it took on the face of Saint Camael.

 **"Hurry!"** he demanded. **"What are you fools doing-ehhh?! Do whatever you must do-ehhhh! Hurry and get us out of here-ehhhhhhh~!"**

 **KOCHEP!** Lucci hung up at this, putting the Mini Transponder Snail in his pocket.

"Issue the order for the completion of the mission," the leopard-man ordered. "Crush Tesoro, immediately."

 **KROO-KOO!** Hattori cooed in agreement, much to the Marine Captain's ire. Unfortunately, Lucci outranked him...so he had no choice.

"All fleets, prepare to fire!" he ordered. "Our target is Gild Tesoro!"

On that, all the battleships began to train their cannons on Tesoro.

"Ready...aim...FIRE!" the captain shouted, but just as they opened fire...

"HIKEN~!"

 **FWOOSH!** A giant wall of fire burst out of nowhere, destroying the artillery shells!

"What was that?!" asked a Marine, while Lucci just smirked.

"And just what business does the Revolutionary Army have here?" he asked...and soon after, Sabo appeared in a burst of flames.

"You expect me to just sit by and overlook this crap?" Sabo asked. "Stop with all the needless sacrifices, CP0! Besides...my little brother's in there, and this is a fight between him and Tesoro...so kindly stay out of it, huh?"

On the Revolution Army ship, Koala sighed as she looked through a pair of binoculars with Lucky at her side.

"I don't believe this," she muttered. "First Fujitora in Dressrosa, and now this? It's a wonder I haven't gotten gray hairs yet."

Lucky sighed in agreement.

XXX

Back in Gran Tesoro, the Casino King sneered as he noticed the Marines.

"Damn those Marine dogs!" Tesoro hissed. "I'll show them what happens when you defy a god!"

On that, the golem turned and widened his right eye, which flashed a bright light.

"Gold...FUOCO DI DIO!" he roared as he fired a laser beam at one of the Marine battleships, which exploded on contact! However, Lucci and Sabo remained undeterred, focusing only on each other.

"...Is this your way of describing justice?" asked Lucci.

"Wrong," Sabo answered. "It's freedom."

"...As if I follow such a ridiculous thing!" Lucci shouted as he turned into his leopard-hybrid form, and soon after, he and Sabo jumped at each other, their Haki-imbued fists colliding!

XXX

Back with Tesoro, he laughed as he watched one of the Marine battleships smolder away.

"That's right," he said. "Fear me! This is the power of a god!"

"TESOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

Tesoro gasped as he heard that roar.

"Him again?!" he questioned as he saw Luffy running along the arm of his golem, his right arm blazing with fire!

"NOW GUUUUM-GUUUUUUUM...RED HAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWK~!"

 **KAPOW!** With an explosive, fiery fist, Luffy landed a direct hit on the golem, which stumbled back for a moment, but then, Tesoro seethed, refusing to back down.

"Power Boost!" he shouted, using his powers to enlarge the golem's fist, once more. "Gold...INFERNO!"

 **BAM!** The golem's fist slammed into Luffy, and the resulting explosion from the friction sent him flying far across Gran Tesoro!

"NO!" Nami screamed.

"BIG BROTHER~!" Aika cried.

XXX

In the streets, Max, Rikka, and the former prisoners found themselves bracing from the explosion, but despite this, they could only think of one thing.

"DON'T GIVE UP, KIDDO~!" Max called out.

XXX

 **THUD!** Luffy landed on the ground...his body bloodied, bruised, battered...and completely motionless.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	22. Believe

**Ch. 22- Believe**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Tesoro laughed in a sinister manner, smoke and dust billowing around him, as if the attacks that Luffy made earlier didn't do a thing. As for Carina, she dropped to her knees in utter disbelief and despair.

"...It's hopeless...!" she whispered in horror, but then she gasped as the golem stomped towards her, its footsteps shaking the ground.

"That's a nice expression you've got there, Carina," said Tesoro. "You...you utterly disappoint me. I have no use for traitors like you."

The golem then raised its right foot, which turned into a giant, golden boot, which he then prepared to stomp Carina to death with...but just as it was closing in...

"CARINA, LOOK OUT!" Nami shouted as she suddenly pushed Carina out of the way, making sure to avoid the giant boot, herself.

"N-Nami?!" Carina questioned as she looked at Nami, who panted heavily. "Why?! Why did you save me?!"

"...I just remembered," Nami began, "I owe you one."

"Eh?" Carina muttered, more confused than ever.

"That day...you actually saved my life, didn't you?" Nami asked.

 _Flashback  
_  
Nami kneeled before her empty treasure chest while Mad Treasure laughed at her expense...but just when the orange-haired thief thought that all had been lost...

"Fooled you idiots!"

Nami gasped before she, Treasure, and his crew turned to see Carina, holding a white flag with the words "The Great Carina Was Here" on her shoulder, the full moon shining behind her!

"You bitch!" Treasure shouted.

"I, the Great Carina, has taken all your riches!" Carina exclaimed. "Dumb-ass~!"

On that, she turned and ran away.

"Don't just stand there!" Treasure barked. "Go after her, you fools!"

On that, the Treasure Pirates pursued Carina, and while they were distracted, Nami snapped out of her stunned state and ran off.  
 _  
Flashback end_

"I finally understood why you did that," Nami said. "You used yourself as a decoy so you could save me. I didn't realize it back then because...I was too mad at you, and I really needed that treasure."

"Nami...!" Carina whispered in surprise while the navigator stood up.

"Carina," Nami started, "you did team up with us after all, right? So you should believe in us, more...my friends aren't the type to lose...and that especially goes for Luffy!"

All around them, the rest of the Straw Hats were caught up in their own battles. Zoro was trying to avoid Dice, who was using his own swords against him, Brook and Chopper tried to charge at Baccarat, despite the fact that she still had so much luck left, and Tanaka and Kuro Diablo still had Robin and Aika as their hostages, thus preventing Sanji or Blizzard from doing anything against them. As for Luffy...he was far out in the city streets...raising his head with a determined glare!

"After all," Nami said, "we are a team...right?"

Carina gasped silently, before she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, but then, the golem reached down and grabbed Nami, who cried out in surprise.

"Nami!" Carina cried.

"A team, you say?" asked Tesoro. "And just what worth is there in believing in such nonsense?! Why don't you just give in to despair and grovel before me?! That's exactly how this show will end!"

"Ngh!" Nami grunted. "Even so...I'll always believe in my friends!"

"Huh?!" Tesoro questioned.

"TESOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

Tesoro looked back, only to see Luffy clutch at the ground as he staggered to his feet.

"...Put her down...!" he demanded, blood dripping from his forehead. "Right now!"

Tesoro had his golem turn to face Luffy completely, the man inside sneering before he gave a wicked grin.

"...Laugh, Straw Hat," Tesoro said as he began to squeeze Nami, who cried out in pain, causing Luffy to grit his teeth in anger. "Or do you STILL have faith?! It's your fault for being such poor sports, after all! Your lives have changed because of me!"

Around Gran Tesoro, Rikka, Max, and the prisoners kept fighting off Tesoro's minions, along with Double Down, his men, the staff from the casino, and even the Muscle Turtles were trying to fight back, despite getting caught in a net! As for the three girls that were all fawning over Tesoro in his office, they were being captured by the rest of his goons!

"All the losers here on this ship," Tesoro began, "are nothing but MY property! That especially goes for you and the rest of your crew!"

"...You...!" Luffy hissed as he clutched the ground even tighter...causing it to crack. "You're the kind of the guy that I hate, most of all! NOW LET NAMI GO!"

For a moment, Tesoro gasped...because for a moment, he saw himself back when he was younger in Luffy's place. Then, he glanced down at Nami...who, at that moment, appeared as Stella, getting dragged away by Camael. Despite this, Tesoro shook his head and growled.

"When I say laugh...you had better laugh, dammit!" he cursed as the golem held Nami above its head. "No two-bit loser tells me what I can and can't do with my property!"

"Nami, no!" Carina cried.

"Bis Sis!" Aika shouted.

"Finish her, brother!" Kuro Diablo yelled. "DO IT!"

ZWIP! Luffy suddenly vanished into thin air!

"Isn't that right...CARINA?!" Tesoro questioned as the golem threw Nami, who hurtled right towards Carina.

"NAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she screamed as she ran out to her...but then, something dashed right by the two girls, grabbing them right out of the air, and they both gasped when they saw that it was Luffy, in Gear Second mode!

"Luffy!" Nami cheered. "You came!"

"Damn right, I did!" Luffy grinned.

"LOOK OUT!" Carina cried as she pointed at the golem's giant fist, which began to reel back for a punch. Thinking fast, Luffy threw Nami and Carina before he turned to face the punch!

"ROOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIN~!" he called out, just as the fist collided with him.

"Spider Net!" Robin shouted as she crossed her arms, forming a giant net of arms which caught Nami and Carina, saving them both!

"Tsk!" Tesoro sucked his teeth in irritation...but then, he felt the golem's left fist beginning to shake, and as he looked down...he gasped in shock when he saw something starting to push it back, and the force was so powerful, it actually split the ground! "W...what?!"

"My friends...ARE NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" Luffy roared. "GEAR...FOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUURRTH!"

 **KABAM!** The golem's arm completely shattered, revealing Luffy in Gear Fourth mode, much to everyone's shock! However, Luffy wasn't done there, for he soon flew into the air, right in front of the golem's face, and began to retract his fist.

"GUUUUUM...GUUUUUUUUM...KONG GUUUUUUUUUUN!"

 **KABLOW!** Luffy punched the golem in the face, causing it to topple backwards until it crashed right into the ground!

"...So cool...!" Rikka whispered in awe.

Meanwhile, Tanaka grunted as he found himself trapped in the grasp of a giant hand, which was made up smaller arms, one of which had taken his pistol away.

"H-hey!" Tanaka shouted. "What the hell's going on?!"

Robin chuckled as she stood before the phasing man.

"I took a bit of a risky gamble there," she said. "However, I have to live up to my captain whenever he goes wild like this. It occurred to me that you can't really phase through organic matter, now can you?"

Tanaka gasped in horror at this, while Sanji began to approach Robin from behind.

"You okay, Robin?" asked Sanji.

"Just fine, thank you," Robin answered.

"That's good," Sanji said. "Moss-head would've killed me if something happened to you."

With that...he set his whole body ablaze and flew towards Tanaka, who cried out in shock.

"He's really fire up- NYAAA!" he cried until Sanji kicked him in the face.

"Diable Jambe...PREMIER HACHIS!" the cook roared as he kicked Tanaka multiple times in the face before he finally sent him flying! "...One-woman man or not, I still won't let a lady get hurt on my watch!"

Concurrently, Aika growled as she glared at Kuro Diablo...as she shifted into her hybrid form. Then, she raised her hand, which began to crackle with electricity.

"Huh?" Kuro Diablo muttered. "What are you up to, now, wolf brat-"

"ELECTRO CLAW!" Aika shouted as she grabbed Kuro Diablo's arm, causing electricity to course through his body, which made him scream in pain as he was shocked to his very being. In his stunned state, he dropped Aika, who turned into her full wolf form and ran over to Blizzard. "Blizzard! Go!"

 _"Good job, Aika!"_ Blizzard praised before he glared at Kuro Diablo, who shook his head to relieve himself of disorientation. "Hey..."

The jaguar-man glanced up at the wolf-dog, began to step towards him.

 _"You really are loyal to your brother, aren't you?"_ he asked. _"Maybe you give him too much credit."  
_  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kuro Diablo.

 _"Well...I bet if it would make him lots of money,"_ Blizzard began, _"he'd be willing to sell just about anything...or anyone for that matter. Hell...he might even sell you, if he wanted!"_

Upon hearing that, Kuro Diablo gasped silently...before he gritted his teeth in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, YOU DAMNED MUTT?!" he questioned as he turned into his full jaguar form and put his espada in his mouth and charged at him. "MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER SELL ME OUT FOR ANYTHING!"

"Gotcha...!" Blizzard smirked before he imbued his fangs with Armaments Haki and clicked his jaws, causing them to light on fire. Soon after...two more of his heads appeared at the sides of his neck...giving him the appearance of a certain three-headed canine from Hell, and after that, he charged at the jaguar-man!

"Huh?!" Kuro Diablo questioned as he braked to a stop.

"Fang of the Hellhound...CERBERUS!" Blizzard roared before he and his two other head sank their fangs into Kuro Diablo, creating an explosive bite that left him badly singed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kuro Diablo screamed...before he collapsed, completely unconscious.

"YES!" Kumi cheered as she hopped up and down, excitedly. "YOU DID IT! WHOO-HOO!"

"You did it, Blizzard!" Aika exclaimed.

Blizzard smirked at this, but then he glanced over at Chopper and Brook, who were still doing battle with Baccarat...however, it seemed that they were nearing their defeat, while Baccrat still remained completely untouched.

"This should end it," said Baccarat as she held up her coin. "So long, boys!"

With that, she tossed the coin towards Chopper and Brook, who both groaned as they were about to accept their defeat...but then...

"SORRY I'M LATE, YOU GUYS!"

The doctor and musician gasped before they turned to see Usopp, who fired a large, purple bag of some kind from his Black Kabuto, which ended up catching the coin!

"Usopp!" Chopper cried, joyfully. "You came back! I-I mean, I knew you'd come back! I'm not saying you wouldn't come back, I-"

"And just why did you decide to come back, Long Nose?" asked Baccarat.

"Why do you think I came back?!" Usopp questioned as he prepared to fire his Black Kabuto again. "It was to save my friends, of course! Certain Death: Green Star! SKULL BOMB-GRASS!"

He then fired another Pop Green at Baccarat, who laughed nonchalantly.

"You really think that's going to work on me again?!" she asked...only to scream when it hit her, dead-on!

"You did it!" Chopper exclaimed. "You hit her!"

"But how?!" Brook asked.

"I...don't understand...!" croaked a frazzled and singed Baccarat. "I should have...so much luck left...! Don't tell me...!"

She glanced over at the bag that Usopp had fired, which then exploded...revealing a slot machine with all 7s on it, along with gold coins pouring out!

"Well, what do you know?" Usopp asked with a toothy smirk. "My lucky numbers! What do you say to that, lady?!"

"...Jack...pot...!" Baccarat gasped before she finally collapsed.

Finally, there was just Zoro and Dice, who continued to swing the former's own swords while constantly shouting "YES", over and over...when finally, he seemed to land a hit..."seemed" being the keyword. When he got a closer look, he saw that Zoro had blocked the blade of _Shuusui_ with his Haki-imbued arms!

"You actually think you can cut me with those half-ass skills of yours?" the swordsman asked. "Now...Zero-Sword Style: BLACK ROPE DRAGON TWISTER!"

On that, he swung his arms in a circular motion, causing Dice to be sent flying in a giant whirlwind.

"Dammit...!" Dice cursed. "QUIT UNDERESTIMATING ME~!"

On that, he spun towards Zoro, quickly ran over and grabbed _Wado Ichimonji_!

"Hello, old friend," Zoro said as he put his hand on the hilt and imbued it with Haki. "Black Sword...LION'S STRIKE OF DEATH!"

 **SLASH!** Both Zoro and Dice struck blades...but it didn't seem there was a victor quite yet. Shuusui dropped down between the two while the former sheathed his blade.

"So, how was that?" asked Zoro. "Doesn't it make you feel good?"

 **CHINK!** He sheathed _Wado Ichimonji_ completely...and it was then that Dice's armor cracked while the brute grunted in pain.

"Doesn't it make you scream in pleasure?!" Zoro asked...and soon afterwards, a pleasant smile appeared on Dice's face as he fell down, not just out of the feeling of pain...but because he had fought a worthy opponent.

On that...the Tesoro Pirates had been defeated...or have they?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Just 2 more chapters left!

Review, please!


	23. Climax

**Ch. 23- Climax**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Tesoro's minions all gaped in absolute shock and horror at what they had just seen: the Gran Tesoro's top executives, and even the Casino King himself...all of them, lying on the ground, unconscious and defeated.

"They...they actually took them down?!"

"R...RUN FOR IT!"

On that, they all screamed in terror and turned to run like the cowardly dogs that they were.

"Gran Tesoro is done for!"

"Screw your money! I don't need it that much!"

As they ran, however...golden tendrils suddenly snaked out after them...coming from the golem.

"...Hold up..." Tesoro spoke, his eyes twitching and a broad, toothy, maddened grin on his face. "Where does my property think it's running off to?"

Then, the golem twitched as more tendrils came out of it, and soon after, it melted down, unleashing a giant tidal wave of gold that trapped anyone or anything in its path!

"Huh?!" Nami questioned. "What's going on?!"

"What is this?!" Carina asked.

"Big Sis Nami!" Aika exclaimed as she ran up and jumped into her arms, and not long after, they, along with Carina and the rest of the Straw Hats, got caught in the giant wave of gold, as well! Soon, it practically flooded the entire city...and in the middle of it all was Tesoro, who stood upon a giant, wriggling mass of golden tentacles, laughing maniacally. It seemed that Luffy's last hit...had finally driven him to madness.

"Look at it all...!" Tesoro expressed. "Look at how beautiful all my wonderful gold shines! And I...will swallow up everyone and everything here in it!"

Soon after this statement...everyone began to sink in the gold!

"W-whoa!" Usopp cried. "What's going on?!"

"We're sinking!" Chopper shouted.

 _"AAAH!"_ Kumi yelped as she sat on Blizzard's head, while Aika whimpered as she held onto Nami out of panic.

"I-it's okay, Aika!" Nami reassured, trying her hardest to suppress her own alarm. "Everything will be fine! You'll see!"

"I make people happy," Tesoro stated, blood seeping from his forehead and into his right eye. "I'm the only one who can grant them any kind of joy...I trap them...make them suffer...tear them apart...and make them fall into despair!"

Up in the air, Luffy, the only one who had not been trapped by the gold, only glared, seething in anger as everyone began to sink further and into the gold...even his crew.

"Rrrrgh...!" he growled. "TESORO~!"

"That's right...!" Tesoro grinned. "SHOW ME YOUR ANGER, STRAW HAT!"

The Straw Hats struggled to get out of the trap they were in, but they only began to sink more...and it wouldn't be too long before they'd be completely engulfed.

"Everything and everyone you tried so hard to protect," Tesoro began, "will soon be swallowed up by my powers! That is the one true law of this world: EVERYONE, EVERYWHERE, IS MEANT TO BE RULED BY GOLD~!"

"...Do I have to spell it out for you?!" Luffy questioned. "NOBODY RULES ME~!"

On that, he kicked his legs against the air, sending himself flying towards Tesoro!

"Go, Big Brother, go!" Aika cheered.

As Luffy jetted towards the Casino King, he bit down on his arms, making them even bigger! However, Tesoro was prepared to counter by forming a giant tendril of gold.

"Gold...L'IRA DI DIO!" he shouted as he sent the tendril towards Luffy, who began to retract his giant fists.

"GUM-GUUUUUUUUUUM...LEO REX BAZOOKA!" he roared as he slammed both fists against the tendril...but it seemed that that wasn't enough, for soon, Luffy found himself getting pushed back down, which caused Tesoro to cackle maniacally.

"How is that?!" he asked. "I HAVE THE POWER OF A GOD!"

On that...a giant fountain of gold burst up towards the heavens, which caught the attention of Sabo and Lucci...both of whom seemed to be having a difficult with each other, as shown by the scratches and their bloody foreheads. Tesoro guffawed madly as everyone gaped in horror, thinking that he had finally won...everyone except the Straw Hats, that is.

"Look!" Aika called as she pointed at the giant tendril...which was slowly getting pushed back by Luffy.

"God, my ass!" Luffy shouted. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DAMN MONSTER!"

"DO IT~!" Rikka yelled, sitting on Max's head.

"Come on, Luffy...!" Usopp whispered.

"You can do this!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Don't let him beat you!" Robin added.

"If you lose, here and now," Zoro started, "then I'll lose all respect for you, Captain!"

 _"Finish him off!"_ Blizzard barked.

 _"We believe in you, Luffy!"_ Kumi piped up.

"Don't give up!" Brook shouted.

"Show him what you're made of, Luffy!" Sanji cheered.

"Big Brother, you can win!" Aika yelled. "I know you can!"

"We're betting everything on you!" Franky hollered.

"We know you're not gonna lose to someone like him!" Nami called out. "Luffy...you are the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"That's right...!" Luffy said. "I'm gonna be...KING OF THE DAMN PIRATES~!"

On that declaration, the Straw Hat Captain smashed right through the golden tendril...his fists heading right for Tesoro, who gasped in horror as he saw them. As he did...some familiar words rang in his mind.

"I was truly happy...from the bottom of my heart!"

"...Stella...?" Tesoro whispered...and then, **KABLOOOOOOOOOW!** Luffy smashed right through the mass of gold...sending Tesoro flying right into the air as golden glitter came shimmering down from the sky!

"...No way...!" Carina whispered in awe.

"Way to go, kiddo!" Max cheered.

"He did it!" exclaimed Rikka. "He actually beat Tesoro!"

As gold dust rained down from the heavens above... **BOOM!** Something, or rather, someone landed behind Sabo, who was still facing off against Lucci. The Marines gathered around and gasped upon seeing that it was Tesoro, his mouth agape in shock in his unconscious state.

"It's Tesoro!" exclaimed one of them.

"Heh," Sabo smirked. "For someone so big, he sure fell gracefully. For a moment...it looked like a god fell from the sky."

"...I wouldn't so much as call him that," said Lucci. "Most people refer him as...a monster."

Sabo only responded with a sly grin, while Lucci turned and walked away.

"Arrest Tesoro!" he ordered to the Marines, who began to move with seastone cuffs and chains, just in case. As they did, Sabo looked out to Gran Tesoro...a proud smile on his face.

"Good job, Lu," he praised, quietly...before vanishing in a burst of flames.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's short, but good news is just one chapter left! WHOO-HOO!

Review, please!


	24. Escape from Gran Tesoro

**Ch. 24- Escape from Gran Tesoro**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

 **BOOM! BABOOM-BOOM! BABABOOM!** Explosions sounded all over Gran Tesoro. Luffy lied on the ground, his body having returned to its original shape, but now exhausted due to the strain from using Gear Fourth.

"Can't...move...!" Luffy said, breathlessly while Chopper checked his pulse.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she and Aika ran up to him.

"Big Brother, are you okay?!" Aika asked, worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be okay," Usopp began, "but I'm more worried about those explosions going around!"

Following this, something appeared on the monitors: the number 100...and it was quickly counting down.

"What the hell is that?!" Nami questioned.

"Is that a countdown?!" Usopp asked.

"Everybody, run for it!" Carina called out. "Tesoro's a sore loser! He just remotely activated the ship's self-destruct sequence!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" Usopp and Chopper shrieked in shock.

"Not good," Nami said. "Everybody, we gotta here, now! Get to the _Sunny_!"

On that, everyone began to make their escape. However, they soon saw that they had some obstacles in their way, due to a giant pile of rubble blocking the road to the port.

"Not good!" Rikka shouted as Tempo stood next to him. "There's no way out!"

Or so it seemed, for before long, something emerged from the rubble and stomped towards the group. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be...the General Franky!

"Let's get movin', you guys!" Franky called from inside the cockpit.

"A ROBOT?!" Rikka asked with starry eyes, while Tempo just stared blankly.

"Hurry!" Nami called. "Everyone, get to the port! Carina, you come too!"

"...Sorry," Carina said, "but I'm afraid you'll have to go on without me."

"W...what?!" Nami whispered in surprise.

"...I'm gonna steer the ship away from the Marines," said Carina. "If I stay in this spot, everyone will get caught up in the explosion. At least this way, there will be fewer casualties."

"What are you saying?!" Nami questioned, only for Carina to turn around...and give her a big hug.

"...You found yourself some really good people, Nami," she told the navigator. "You even found yourself a good man...and even a good little sister, too...I'm sorry about the way I treated her. When I saw you again...I just thought it would be like old times, you know? But I realized you really have changed...but I haven't changed at all. I'm glad I got to meet your friends in my final moments."

"...Carina...!" Nami whispered in shock.

"...Take care of Aika," Carina said before she pushed Nami right into the hands of the General Franky, which picked her up and held her in its grasp.

"Franky, no!" Nami cried.

"...I'll leave her in your hands!" Carina said to Franky...who slowly nodded his head.

"Roger that," Franky answered before he turned and ran away, carrying Nami off as he did.

"Wait! No!" Nami shouted. "CARINA~!"

By now, the countdown had already reached 30 seconds.

XXX

Outside the Gran Tesoro...everyone had gathered on their ships, with some of the old prisoners on the Revolutionary Army rescue ships, and Lucci, the Marines, and the Celestial Dragons on the Marine battleships. Sabo, Koala, and Lucky watched with Max as they heard the sound of the countdown getting close to the zero, and as for the Straw Hats, they had already gathered on the _Sunny_.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy called. "Where's Carina?!"

"The ship's gonna blow up with her on it!" Aika cried.

10...

"She's not coming," Nami answered.

"What?!" Usopp questioned.

"What do you mean, she's not coming?!" asked Chopper.

9...

"But she has to come!" Aika cried. "We have to go back for her!"

"It's too late to go back!" Sanji answered.

8...

"So...she's gonna die?!" Luffy questioned. "There's really nothing we can do?!"

 _"It can't be...!"_ Blizzard whispered in horror.

 _"Carina!"_ Kumi cried.

7...

"I guess this is it, then," Robin surmised, grimly.

"...She was pretty gutsy, I'll give her that," Zoro added.

6...

"Carina!" Aika called out, her voice breaking. "CARINA!"

5...

"Use a Coup de Burst!" Luffy shouted. "Maybe we can reach her in time!"

"I have to get the cola prepared!" Franky exclaimed. "There won't be enough time!"

4...

"...I never got to ask her if she would show me her panties," Brook whispered, solemnly.

"THAT'S ALL YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" Usopp questioned.

3...

Nami sighed as she closed her eyes, sadly.

2...

The Straw Hats soon did the same, bracing themselves for the worst.

1...

"...Goodbye," Nami whispered.

0.

All of a sudden...a whistling sound pierced through the air, followed by a loud **BOOM!** But instead of seeing the fiery explosion of a bomb of some sort...everyone was met with a fantastic array of colorful fireworks!

"Huh?!" Usopp muttered. "F-fireworks?!"

"Wow...!" Aika whispered in awe. "They're beautiful!"

"Yeah...but why are there fireworks?!" Usopp asked before he reached into bag and pulled out his spyglass, and that's when he spotted Carina, standing on one of the old stage fountains, while holding a white flag with some letters on it. "Huh? 'The Great Carina Was Here'?! What does that mean?! I don't believe this! She duped us! She just went and stole the ship!"

"I guess all this time," Robin noted, "she was after Tesoro's fortune. She sure had us fooled."

Everyone glanced at Nami...whose body had begun trembling, causing the male members of the crew to gulp nervously.

 _"Oh, boy, here it comes,"_ Blizzard muttered, worriedly.

"HIDE ME!" Luffy cried as he ducked behind the wolf-dog.

"Uh...Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Are you...okay?" Sanji inquired, worriedly.

A pause...but then, Nami suddenly razzed before she began giggling. She tried to put on her angry facade, again, but quickly failed as she burst into full-blown laughter.

"...Uh...isn't this the part where she unleashes her unholy wrath upon our skulls?" Luffy asked, peeking out from behind Blizzard.

"I knew it," Zoro muttered. "She's cracked."

"Actually," Robin began with a smile, "I think she's just really relieved."

The archaeologist spoke the truth. After the time they spent on Gran Tesoro...Nami was just so relieved and happy that everything was back to how it should be. So much so, that she had tears in her eyes, and not long after, the Straw Hats smiled, too.

"Hey, Big Sis!" Aika called as she pointed at something in Nami's pocket. "What's that?"

Nami looked at her pocket and saw that it was a slip of paper, which she then took out and saw that it was a note...one left by a certain thief.

"A girl's gotta survive on her wits, you know?

-Carina.

P.S.- I left you a little parting gift. No hard feelings, okay?"

That's when Nami reached into her pocket again...and gasped when she saw ten glittering gold rings...the very rings that Tesoro wore!

"Hey, check it out!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Looks like it wasn't a total loss after all," Zoro smirked.

A pause...but then Nami squealed with delight as Berry signs appeared in her eyes, her fingers now adorned with the rings.

"GOLD~!" she exclaimed.

"Yep," Usopp muttered. "Looks like Nami's gonna be okay, all right."

"It figures," Chopper added.

At that moment, Luffy put his hand on Nami's shoulder, causing her to snap out of her elated state and turn to him, and that's when she remembered something important.

"Oh, yeah," Nami said. "I guess now's as good a time as any, huh?" She then took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay...umm...Luffy, I...I...err...ugh! C'mon, Nami! Stop getting tongue-tied! It's not that hard! Just say 'Luffy, I'm sorry'!"

"I'm sorry, too," Luffy said, bluntly, causing Nami to blush red as she realized what she had just said.

"W-wait, wait, wait!" she cried. "That wasn't the real apology, Luffy! I-MMMPH!"

Before she could finish, she let out a surprised squeak as Luffy captured her lips with his own, causing her to blush even more.

"You talk too much," Luffy said as he pulled away momentarily, only to resume the kiss...which Nami happily returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Not long after, Zoro and Robin glanced at each other before they began to kiss, as well...which, in turn, caused Aika to sigh before she fell flat on her back.

"...Finally," she said with a broad grin.

"You just took the word right outta our mouths, Aika," Sanji answered...but then, KABOOM! An artillery shell exploded in the water, rocking the Sunny and interrupting the two happy couples.

"Oh, come on!" Luffy complained as he saw the Marine battleships firing at them. "Can't the Marines just let us have our moment?!"

"Apparently not," Zoro said.

"What are your orders, Captain?" Nami asked.

"What do you think?" Luffy asked back with a smirk. "Okay, guys! Let's get outta here!"

"AYE-AYE!" the Straw Hats shouted as Franky grabbed the helm and began to steer the ship away from the Marines, who soon gave chase. As they left, Sabo smiled as he watched from his ship with Koala, Lucky, and Max at his side.

"That's some little brother you got, Sabo," Max said.

"Yeah," Sabo answered. "There's nobody else like him."

"You sure you don't wanna go after him?" asked Koala.

"Yeah, maybe you'd wanna say 'hi', really quick," Lucky added.

"Nah," Sabo shrugged. "I've done enough, already. Besides, if I start showing up too often, Luffy will become too dependent on me."

"I guess that's true," Koala said. "It would've been nice to see Aika, though. Robin, too."

XXX

On the Gran Tesoro, Carina smiled as she undid her ponytail, letting her hair flow down.

"...Good luck out there, Nami," Carina smiled. "Don't ever stop smiling."

XXX

As the Straw Hats kept sailing away from the Marines, Luffy sat on the figurehead with Aika in his lap while the rest of the crew stood behind them.

"You know guys?" Luffy asked. "I think after everything that's happened, we could seriously use a REAL vacation."

"Yeah, one where no one tries to kill us!" Usopp added.

"Yes, please," Nami said. "Something simple, like the beach."

"That'd be wonderful," Robin spoke up.

"I'll take that over casino run by gold-obsessed maniac, any day," Zoro said.

"With ice cream!" Aika piped up.

"Yeah! Ice cream and cotton candy!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yohohohoho! And fresh-squeezed lemonade!" Brook chortled.

"Ooh! A beach barbecue!" Luffy chimed in. "Please, Sanji?!"

"Yeah, sure," Sanji replied. "Whatever you want."

"WHOO-HOO!" Luffy cheered.

 _"I think it's time we ditched these losers,"_ Blizzard said as he glanced back at the still-pursuing Marines.

 _"You said it!"_ Kumi agreed.

"Hey, Franky!" Luffy called. "How about a Coup de Burst?"

"You got it!" Franky shouted as he pulled the lever. "Coup de...BURST~!"

 **BOOOOOOOOM!** The aft cannon fired, sending the _Sunny_ flying through the sky while the Straw Hats cheered. They might not have made some big money at the casino...but when it came to freedom, they certainly hit the jackpot. The lesson here: even if you have all the money in the world, it won't make you invincible.

 **THE END**

* * *

Finally finished it! I hope you guys enjoyed my version of this great movie! I'll be starting on Zou tomorrow!

Until then, review please!


End file.
